


天使

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 人形宠物 伪天使 剧情 宗教, 完结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	1. Chapter 1

这里是犹巴，一个位于阿拉巴斯坦边境的小城。在阿拉巴斯坦的内乱爆发前，这里有来自各地的商贩，他们定期组成大型的集市，让这个小小的城池拥有附近首屈一指的繁荣景象。可是内乱吓退了这些商贩们，除了大胆的武器商人其他人都避开了这座城市，这个国家，以防被卷入阿拉巴斯坦的内部纠纷。这个昔日的繁荣城市变得破败冷清，直到现在才因为内乱结束而稍稍有所改变。

阿拉巴斯坦的所有人都格外敬爱他们的王女薇薇，尤其是在她亲手结束了内乱，将窃国者克洛克达尔关进监牢以后。阿拉巴斯坦久违的甘霖与战争结束的消息一起到来，所有人都记得那天自己是怎么喜极而泣的。就连现在，犹巴最大的那间酒馆里还挂着他们王女的美丽画像，犹巴人喝酒时最流行的祝词就是“敬王女”。

今天的酒馆也一样流行这句祝词，尤其是当王女的护卫队到来后。所有人都在他们表明身份后惊讶的瞪大了双眼，谁能想到王女的护卫队此刻居然不在王都守卫他们的主人，而是来到了这个不起眼的边境小城呢？护卫队的副官贝尔是此次行动的领头人，这个优雅俊美的青年人来到这里向民众们打探是否有一伙可疑的人在这座城市停留，或是来此补充物资。

边境向来鱼龙混杂，而贸易之地犹巴就更是其中翘楚，就算还没恢复当年的繁荣，每日出入的商贩也难以追查。贝尔的和善态度让酒馆老板与他亲近不少，这个热情的中年男人用最好的美酒招待这些王都的客人，还大着胆子询问那些可疑人士犯了怎样的罪过。

“他们偷走了王女殿下的白鹰，王女殿下最好的伙伴。”  
贝尔叹息着向酒馆老板解释。所有人都恍然大悟，是那只白鹰。犹巴虽然是边境却并不闭塞，普通人难得一见的贵族宠物，他们常常能够在来此的商队中看到。与普通的动物不同，贵族们宠物格外特殊，它们有着与人类极为相似的外表，但依旧保留了物种本身的特征和习性。这类人形宠物大多都是猛兽或是更为珍稀的猛禽，它们生性残虐，数量稀少，难以捕捉。听说遥远富庶的罗马城拥有数量最多的人形宠物，它们常年在斗兽场里进行厮杀表演，是罗马城最有名的游览之处。

至于饲养这些宠物们，只是喂食消耗的肉类就是一笔天文数字，更不用说还要有大量的护卫保护自己不被生性残虐的猛兽弑主，因此只有贵族们才养的起这种昂贵宠物。而又因为阿拉巴斯坦人对鹰神的崇拜，所以在阿拉巴斯坦只有王族才有资格蓄养鹰类宠物。酒馆老板曾有幸见过一只被送往王城的鹰，除了手臂是翅膀，双腿是鹰足以外，和人类并无不同。

而王女的那只白鹰据说是鹰神的馈赠，几年前突然出现在王宫，接受王族的供奉，只有最核心的王族成员们才见过它的容貌。难怪护卫队们亲自出来追捕，这可真是大事情呢。贝尔他们不打算在这里多做停留，确认没有情报后就要继续前进，正在他们起身离开时，派出去的其他队员带回了好消息，他们找到了那伙盗贼的线索，贝尔嘉奖地拍了拍那个队员的肩膀，便急匆匆地带着人离开了酒馆。

一个坐在角落的男人也跟着站起身，他穿着阿拉巴斯坦常见的白袍，容貌隐藏在兜帽之下，他前往柜台，数出了几枚银币支付酒钱，然后就跟着贝尔他们离开了酒馆。护卫队迅速地出了城，向着线索指引的方向前进，队伍行进的速度不快，中途会时不时停下辨认痕迹。而贝尔，这个敏锐的副官，他时不时地回头遥望，似乎察觉到了什么。

贝尔高举起手臂，手掌攥握成拳，那是一个噤声的手势，护卫队训练有素的队员们立刻安静下来，在这样令人不安的寂静中，贝尔向着身后的树林处高声问询，  
“您是来自何处的朋友？为什么要这样躲躲藏藏？”  
风吹过树林，叶子窸窸窣窣的声音传来，在一段时间的沉默后，所有人都听到了马蹄声，一个高大的骑士出现在护卫队面前。

披戴着金属铠甲的战马结实凶悍，带着从战场上回来的肃杀气势，骑在马上的骑士身着阿拉巴斯坦的传统白袍，正是那个跟着贝尔从酒馆里出来的高大男人。他摘下了自己头罩，露出了自己的面容。男人有着一头金赤色的头发，眉毛也是金赤色，利剑般上挑，眼窝内陷，眼角微微下垂，脸颊瘦长，鼻梁直挺，薄唇抿着微微向下。

贝尔的视线落到男人的身后，马背上的重甲隐约可见红色的十字标志，短斧和重剑交叉叠放在重甲之上，那是十字军的制式装备，从细微之处可以看出来者身份之尊贵。贝尔的表情凝重起来，十字军那群四处劫掠的宗教疯子挥舞着旗帜一路打到了大马士革，阿拉伯人拼死将他们阻拦在城墙之外，至此已经胶着月余。距离大马士革最近的大国阿拉巴斯坦自然是时刻关注着他们的动向。

闪着寒光的长刀被抽出，与轻甲碰撞发出响声，贝尔做出了戒备的姿态，  
“耶和华的仆人，你们要将战火燃烧到阿拉巴斯坦的土地吗？”  
“我已被耶和华驱逐出祂的国，现在只是个被通缉的罪人而已。”  
贝尔此刻才注意到对方坚毅的方下巴上有一个特殊的X型疤痕，在胡茬的遮掩下并不显眼。贝尔终于想起他是谁了，因意见不合在冲突中意外杀死红衣主教的那个骑士长。红衣主教的意外死亡导致了十字军气势不振，所以至今没能攻破大马士革。因此被教廷通缉追杀的堕落骑士，德雷克。

“你要怎么证明你就是那个堕落骑士？”  
贝尔依旧警惕，单单一个伤疤无法确认对方的身份。骑士长向贝尔伸出手掌，手心中是一个金质的十字架，四端有着独特的缺口，那是独属于红衣主教的特殊信物。教廷所属的十字军都认得这个信物，曾经跟随国王与红衣主教打过交道的贝尔也认出了这个信物，他再一次看向面前这个身着白袍的堕落骑士，眼神带上了探究的意味。

“我需要庇佑，神鹰的属民。我无法再回归教廷，阿拉伯人视我为仇敌，只有阿拉巴斯坦，能给予我平静和安宁。”  
骑士长的眼神真诚，语气不卑不亢。  
“我在犹巴的酒馆听说了你们的任务，我会帮你们找回那只白鹰，作为我对王女忠诚的证明。”  
贝尔不得不承认，这是很诱人的条件。德雷克是教廷最好的骑士之一，教皇赏识他的骁勇善战，曾亲自授予他荣耀。阿拉巴斯坦对他的战绩也常有耳闻，能得到这样的助力，寻回白鹰的任务会有更大的把握。

“你的条件，骑士。”  
“你的位置。”  
德雷克理所当然的提出条件，此刻这个沉稳的骑士长终于展露出他应有的傲气。贝尔不但没有被德雷克的冒犯激怒，反倒面容柔和了不少。以德雷克的实力坐自己的位置合情合理，这样的条件反倒让贝尔安心，如果德雷克什么都不要才让他担心，追求名利就意味着能被控制。  
“只要你能和我们一起带回白鹰，并且向王族宣誓忠诚，国王和王女一定会给你满意的地位。”  
骑士长满意地点点头，驱使自己的战马向前与贝尔并驾齐驱，

“我会带回那只白鹰。”

在阿拉伯世界行走的女人最好不要太过张扬，尤其是漂亮的女人，波拉显然很明白这个道理。她穿着穆斯林的黑色罩袍，从头到脚都隐藏在布料下面。但是男人们总有法子从那宽松隐蔽的外袍下窥测出女人姣好的身段与面容，就像波拉前几天遇到的人贩子，摆脱那个精明的猎人可花了她不少工夫。波拉向着眼前的车夫扔出了一小袋银币，打断了他那令人作呕的粘腻视线。

“你可以走了。”  
笼罩在黑袍下的女人稍稍抬起下巴，她的声音里带着一丝轻慢，  
“别乱说话。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，当然，当然，安拉在上！我从不与人乱嚼舌根。感谢您的慷慨！”  
临时雇佣的车夫接住钱袋，为里面的重量笑得眯起眼睛，脸上的肉堆积起来，他谄媚地向女人道谢，然后恭敬地后退离去。

十几天前他被这个女人雇佣运送一辆马车，知道今天女人与她的同伴汇合。那辆马车里散发着浓烈的廉价香料气味，吸引了许多虫蝇。不过车夫能够从马车深刻的车辙印记推测，那里面装的绝对不止是轻飘飘的香料。但是现在，一切都和他没关系了，他只要拿着自己的报酬，去城里喝上几瓶酒，消解这些日子奔波的疲累。

波拉注视着车夫逐渐远去的背影，她难以避免地想起他们半个月前的失误，一场意外引来了一群衣衫褴褛的朝圣者，他们闹出了大乱子。这让波拉不得不和自己的搭档达茨分头行动。

她转过头与刚刚汇合的达兹交换了一下眼神，显然他们想到了一起，紧接着达兹带领的商队中就有几个人离开了队伍。他们都打扮的与普通商人没什么两样，可长袍下却隐约可见弯刀的形状。没过一会他们就重新回到了队伍中，刚才波拉扔出的钱袋在沾染血迹后重新回到了波拉手中，女人掂了掂手心里的钱袋，稍稍侧过面容看向身边的男人，  
“死人才不会乱说话，对吧，达兹？”  
“走吧，主人还在等着我们。”

整个商队都跟随达兹开始前行，波拉也夹紧双腿驱使马匹前进，她回头看了一眼那辆自己带来的马车，队伍里的好手都围绕在它周围，戒备森严。因为那里面载着他们用来交换主人的筹码，那是救出窃国者克洛克达尔的希望，是阿拉巴斯坦王女丢失的“宠物”白鹰。


	2. Chapter 2

天色昏暗下来之后商队才停下了脚步，他们为了与波拉汇合连夜赶路，此刻人和马匹全都精疲力尽了。达兹率领他们在这里驻扎下来，决定休息一个夜晚。接下来他们将要前往与阿拉巴斯坦王族约定好的地方，秘密地用白鹰交换克洛克达尔。达兹和波拉都知道他们会被阿拉巴斯坦人追踪，试图在交换之前夺走白鹰，所以他们乔装打扮，在出现意外后分头行动，试图混淆所有的痕迹线索。至于那些朝圣者，他们只能希望没人会在意那群疯子说的话。

马车被围在最中间，和几辆一模一样的其他马车一起，克洛克达尔残存的部下们围绕其外，分批休息值夜，波拉也披上毛毯，和好像永远不会疲累的搭档打了个招呼后就进入营地，她也已经很多天没有好好休息了。阴云遮住了残缺的弯月，营地在进入深夜后彻底安静下来，值夜的人也忍不住打起瞌睡，在他们的松懈时刻，阿拉巴斯坦的追兵悄然而至。

最先警醒的是波拉，不易察觉的震动惊醒了她，她把耳朵贴近地面仔细辨认，那是远处有马匹奔跑的征兆，很快震动就变得微不可查，马匹的速度放慢了。波拉能够精准地通过声音辨认方向，她站起身看向震动的来源，那是阿拉巴斯坦的方向。波拉拎起自己的长袍下摆向着值夜的达兹那里奔跑，一场惨烈的深夜袭杀将要开始。

贝尔和德雷克率领队伍放慢速度，探子已经查明克洛克达尔残部的驻扎位置，他们打算在夜间偷袭，没人会和窃贼讲道义。德雷克在这一路上见识到了贝尔精妙的追踪技术，所有的干扰线索都被这个细心的副官一一查清。而沉默的骑士长还因为观察的过于认真被贝尔开玩笑要不要拜他为师，贝尔很喜欢德雷克的沉稳，他们相处的不错，甚至颇有默契。

此刻他们的默契也依旧灵光，简单的视线交流后两人就各带一队在夜色中逼近营地。在被阿拉巴斯坦人包围之前，营地里就喧哗起来，达兹和波拉叫醒了所有人，他们在慌乱中点起了篝火和火把，此刻就顾不得伪装身份了，他们穿上盔甲亮出弯刀，在马上严阵以待。他们的准备与阿拉巴斯坦人的包围同时完成，谁也没能抢占先机。身着重甲的骑士长举起自己的重剑，就像死神举起镰刀，一马当先冲进了营地。

重骑士是战场上最可怕的前锋，普通的锁子甲在重剑下不堪一击，而锋利却单薄的弯刀只能在划过重甲时留下刺耳的声音。与主人心灵相通的战马此刻成为了骑士身体的延伸，战马的速度与力量让骑士的杀伤力成倍增加，德雷克如同冲进羊群的头狼，几乎是立刻就冲乱了他们的阵型。骑士长目标明确，直奔营地中心的马车，在德雷克又将一个敌人砍下马时，两把长刀交叉着接下了骑士长的重剑，达兹出手拦住了他。德雷克头盔下的面容凝重起来，这是一个强敌。

贝尔的队伍则被波拉率人拦下，波拉扯下了身上碍事的黑纱，美艳的脸颊上沾染血迹，她身上只穿了轻巧的皮甲，那让她身形灵敏宛如鬼魅。两根锋利的金属棱刺是波拉的武器，这样难以把控的武器在她的手上却如手指般灵巧，带着放血槽的棱刺无论击中哪里都能让敌人血流不止。没人敢小瞧战场上的女人，尤其她还是克洛克达尔的从者。与波拉对峙的贝尔握紧自己的长刀，严阵以待。

越来越多的人倒下，鲜血把土地染成红色，中间马车的马匹在喊杀声中躁动不安，分散开来。德雷克终于抓住了一个空隙，从与达兹的纠缠中脱身，他从一个士兵手里夺走了一根火把。骑士长高举起火把，火光吸引了所有人的注意，德雷克作势要把火把扔向营地的中央，扔向那些一模一样的马车中。贝尔，波拉，还有离得最近的达兹都下意识地大喊出来，

“不！”

德雷克当然没有扔出那个火把，他只是紧紧地盯着达兹，这个男人在确认德雷克没有扔出火把后心有余悸地再次看了一眼那些马车，在火光的掩映下，德雷克看见了达茨看的是哪一辆马车。下意识担心的必然是最重要的东西，那就是白鹰所在。德雷克向着那辆马车冲去，没人能够拦下重骑士的全速冲锋，就算是达兹也不行。

战马跨过一批堆在地下的物资，德雷克扔下了手中的火把，冲天的火光拦住了达兹的追击。等到达兹脸色难看的绕过那片大火，骑士长和马车已经消失在夜色中了。不善追踪的达兹回到贝尔与波拉这边，男人闪身接住了贝尔的长刀，  
“波拉，去追马车！”  
女人立刻转身，迅速地绕过阿拉巴斯坦人的拦截，追向德雷克的方向。

“十字军的骑士！为什么要插手阿拉巴斯坦的事？”  
波拉紧紧追在德雷克和马车身后，马车的速度拖累了骑士长。  
“不管阿拉巴斯坦人向你许诺了多少金币，我们都可以十倍奉上！”  
德雷克没有理会女人的威逼利诱，他只是用重剑拍打拉车的马匹，尽可能地快速前进。直到营地处的喊杀声越来越小，连火光都不再显眼时，骑士长才停了下来。他拉着缰绳转身面向女人，贸然追击的波拉此刻才发现自己走的太快太远，其他人都被她抛在后面，这样的深夜，他们根本无法迅速找到她。

骑士长的重剑在月光下泛着寒光，上面有鲜血滴落，从头盔里透出的杀意让波拉脊背生寒，在这样的平原上她绝不是重骑士的对手。  
“贝尔告诉过你马车里的东西是什么了吗？让我猜猜，王女的宠物？”  
波拉握紧手中的武器，试图说些什么好让这个外来的骑士改变主意。  
“你根本不知道那是什么，不要插手这件事，它只会给你带来灾难。”

“不是宠物是什么？”  
德雷克终于开口回应了波拉，女人松了一口气，  
“如果你愿意把马车交给我们，我就把一切都告诉你，还会让主人给你数不尽的财富和权势。”  
德雷克终于来到了波拉面前，波拉面上美艳的笑容不变，手中的棱刺却阴险地袭向骑士长头盔与胸甲脆弱的衔接处，骑士的重剑拦住了波拉的攻击，然后用重剑的剑身顺势将女人拍落马下。骑士长高高举起了重剑，波拉在绝望中闭上了双眼。

想象中的疼痛没有传来，一大股温热的鲜血浇在波拉身上，波拉的马哀鸣着摔倒在地，骑士长只给波拉留下了一个背影。波拉眼神复杂地看着骑士长，胸口的剧痛让她思绪混乱，为什么德雷克前进的方向与营地相反？他不是应该将马车交还给阿拉巴斯坦人吗？信仰上帝的十字军骑士，围着白鹰跪拜的朝圣者，波拉似乎意识到了他们之间的某种联系，但是紧接着她就在剧痛中失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

德雷克驱使马车继续前行，直到拉车的马累得实在无法前行，骑士长才不得不停下来。德雷克翻身下马，掀开了马车的布帘，呛人的香料味道传来，德雷克把那些香料全都扔下马车，露出了藏在里面的木桶。那是一个很大的酒桶，白鹰被装在酒桶里吗？德雷克没有贸然打开那个酒桶，但是随着香料气味的散去，强烈的血腥味从酒桶里传来。

骑士长变了脸色，它是受伤了吗？酒桶被男人从马车上搬下来，那酒桶重极了，仿佛装满了酒水。德雷克用重剑撬开了桶盖，令人作呕的浓重血腥味道传出，就算是参加过惨烈战争的骑士长也忍不住屏住呼吸，在月光下，德雷克在桶内看见了此生难忘的惊骇场景。

巨大的酒桶中盛满鲜血，难以辨认的碎肉和尸块沉浮其中，还有一个男孩的头颅从鲜血中露出一半，他闭着眼，死一般沉寂。骑士长在腥臭中移开视线，强行压下呕吐的欲望，呼啸的风吹过，阴云变换，月光时有时无，身经百战的骑士长第一次觉得毛骨悚然。德雷克强忍不适把视线移回，那只白鹰或者那只白鹰的尸体应该就在酒桶里，骑士长不打算把手伸进这深不见底的浓稠血液中，他选择举起重剑劈开这个酒桶。

重剑高高举起，德雷克的视线很难从那个男孩头颅上移开，那应该就是白鹰。就在德雷克的重剑将要落下时，那颗头颅睁开了双眼！黑白分明的眼睛与德雷克对视，视线仿佛能够透过头盔，让德雷克的冷汗森然而下。月光终于透过了阴云落下，照在了从鲜血中露出全部面容的头颅，德雷克收到了一个沾满鲜血的笑容。

重剑落下，酒桶被劈开，血液和碎肉流了一地，那个浑身都是鲜血的男孩摇摇晃晃地站起身，  
“昂啾！”  
男孩仰头发出了一声清脆的鹰啼，德雷克此刻终于确认了，这就是那只白鹰。

血液顺着白鹰的皮肤流下，它在站稳身体后就展开了自己的羽翼，更多的血液在羽翼的颤动中滴落，斑驳地露出原来的白色。白鹰用手掌擦去脸颊上的血污，然后踩着满地血肉向德雷克走来。月光让白鹰光裸的身体染上银色，背后洁白的羽翼沾染血迹，每一根羽毛在月光下都精致的犹如艺术品，白鹰的脸上带着笑，可是每一步都踏着鲜血与尸块。

恐惧和痴狂同时充满德雷克的心，在这摄人心魄的神灵面前，十字军的骑士几乎要跪倒在地，它是从鲜血中复苏的白鹰，是沾染血污的圣洁之躯，是地狱送来的堕落天使。

达兹与贝尔的战斗持续到了天亮，最终以阿拉巴斯坦人惨胜告终。达兹这个克洛克达尔最忠心的从者被活捉，即将被送往他主人所在之处。派出寻找德雷克的士兵一个接一个的回来报告，骑士和白鹰不见踪影，只有剩下的马车和一片狼藉的血腥现场。克洛克达尔的另一个从者波拉也不见踪影，只有已经死去的马匹。

贝尔在马车周围仔细查看，所有的痕迹线索都被打扫干净，德雷克对他的追踪手段了如指掌，再加上贝尔对德雷克的目的地毫无头绪，线索到此戛然而止。贝尔不明白德雷克为什么要带走白鹰，他没有任何理由这样做，克洛克达尔不可能像阿拉巴斯坦一样为他提供庇佑。正如德雷克自己所言，把白鹰交给王室换取合法的身份地位是他这个堕落骑士的唯一选择。

忠诚的副官内心充满愧疚，如果不是他轻信了德雷克，白鹰也不会再次丢失，贝尔只能带领队伍返回，去探寻波拉的踪迹，也许这个最后一次见到德雷克的人能够有什么线索。

而此刻的德雷克已经带着白鹰踏上了前往罗马的旅程。与白鹰的初次见面依旧让德雷克心有余悸。波拉是对的，事情绝不是贝尔所说的那样，什么样的“宠物”需要用人血封存？马车里的白鹰在安静的熟睡着，也许是认为德雷克救了自己，白鹰对骑士长的态度极为友善，甚至有些依赖。

把血污打理干净的白鹰失去了那种邪恶的震慑，只剩下一种纯粹的圣洁。半长的黑发柔顺的贴着脸颊，它看起来就像是个十六七岁的少年人，脸颊还带着点婴儿肥似的软肉。轮廓干净柔和，五官和谐，睫毛温顺的垂着，有阴影打在眼下。它的眼下还有一个显眼的疤痕，可偏偏在它脸上却好像生来就应有的自然，竟然让人隐隐觉得其他人没有这道疤痕才是缺陷。

它与所有已知的人形鸟都不同，最特殊的地方就是它拥有正常的人类四肢，并且羽翼是从背后伸展出来。德雷克只从圣经中见过这样的描述，只有耶和华的使者才有这样的形貌。那些朝圣者没有说谎也没有发疯，他们见到的白鹰确实与“天使”别无两样。

这就是德雷克的第二个任务，找到朝圣者口中的“天使”，并把它送往罗马。而德雷克的第一个任务就是“失手”杀死同行的红衣主教，加速圣战的结束。是的，堕落骑士本就堕落，他是帝国安插在教廷的卧底，他所做的一切都是为了帝国的荣耀。

在曾经的巨大王国衰落分裂以后，世界陷入了长久的混乱与纷争。而帝国则在这样的混乱中统一了大半领土，好似重现了当时的荣光。但是皇帝依旧有一件最大的憾事，那就是帝国的荣光还没有照入那座昔日最辉煌的罗马城。这座古老繁荣的城池，现在由教廷的依姆教皇与城主唐吉诃德共同执掌，而非在帝国的统治之下。

帝国与教廷的关系难以言喻，当他们发起圣战，派遣各自的十字军与阿拉伯那些该死的异教徒作战时，他们就是最好的搭档。可在涉及到繁荣的罗马城与君权神权之争时，他们又是不死不休的敌人。而罗马城主唐吉诃德？这个狡猾的战争贩子，他总是夹在帝国与教廷之间左右逢源，谁也不知道他究竟支持哪边。

这个“天使计划”就是德雷克卧底生涯的最后一个任务，罗马城有接应他的同伴，他要做的就是穿越危险的阿拉伯世界，平安的把白鹰带到罗马。在前往罗马的途中，常常能看见那些衣衫褴褛的朝圣者，正是这些朝圣者才让帝国对这个阿拉巴斯坦的白鹰产生了兴趣。

在教廷与圣经的指引下，国王、贵族、骑士、富商还有平民都笃定的相信，自己生来有罪，他们需要虔诚地为自己赎罪，才能在死后进入天堂。而前往圣城耶路撒冷朝拜则是最好的赎罪方式。这些朝圣者变卖自己家乡的房屋和土地，不畏艰险的前往耶路撒冷，有无数的朝圣者死在途中，但为了信仰与赎罪，他们依旧前仆后继的走上这条死亡之路。

骑士长旺盛的毛发快速生长，下巴上的胡子已经可以遮住那道显眼的伤疤，风尘仆仆的德雷克穿着破旧的长袍，让人难以认出这个曾经意气风发的骑士长。在经历了危险漫长的旅途，他们终于在第十四日的下午到达了罗马城外。

德雷克骑在马上赞叹地看着这座雄伟的城池，城墙跨河依山曲折起伏，像是一只蹲伏的雄狮。白鹰也从男人怀里探出头来，好奇地打量面前这个古罗马人的伟大杰作。数日以来的同吃同住让他们亲近许多，德雷克安抚的摸了摸白鹰的发顶，把它搂的更紧了些。

他们终于到达了罗马。


	4. Chapter 4

罗马的城卫兵们检查每一位进城的平民，商人，就算是贵族们也要抬抬手递出自己的家徽才能进入。

风尘仆仆的德雷克站在了城卫兵面前，高大的士兵要求他提供身份证明，德雷克沉默着敲了敲马车。车窗内伸出一只手，纤细白皙。掌心上是一个金质的十字架，四端有着独特的三角缺口。士兵惊异的看向德雷克，眼里带着询问和隐隐的狂热，德雷克点点头，并且示意士兵安静。

城卫兵脸上的狂热无法掩饰，他以最谦逊的姿态迎接这辆马车入城。士兵激动得面颊红润，那个十字架属于红衣主教，他们向来低调神秘，是地位仅次于教宗的教廷领袖。哪怕只是看到一只手，也足矣让士兵激动得今夜难以入眠了。

德雷克驱使马车在这座古老繁华的城市中穿行，古罗马的荣光依稀可见，不胜枚数的新修建的教堂和修道院也让人眼花缭乱。

城市中央是古罗马时期就修建起的罗马广场，高大的巨石建筑巍峨耸立，南北两侧各有一座巴西利卡，那是一种长方形的会堂，里面设立了绞刑架和耻辱柱，通常用作审判。广场的四周是城市用水的渠道，深而宽的沟壑上方有巨大的石板间断铺陈，没有石板的地方可以清楚的看到下方湍急的地下暗河。最中央的则是高大的神像，悲悯地看向城市的西北方向，那是教廷的最核心，梵蒂冈的位置。

广场旁边则是标志性的斗兽场，据说城主唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥常常来这里消遣。在天色彻底昏暗之前他们住进了一家驿站。德雷克安顿好白鹰后就匆匆离开，前往不远处的多米尼加修道院，途经华丽的圣莎比娜教堂，德雷克这个对容貌只是稍加掩饰的叛逃骑士，神情自若的站在修道院附近，仿佛只是一个平常的旅客，站在这欣赏这座方正，敦厚的壮观建筑。

“需要帮忙吗？先生。”  
突然有一个年轻瘦弱的僧侣出现在德雷克的面前，这位僧侣刚从多米尼加修道院中出来，直奔德雷克而来。德雷克没有回答这位好心的僧侣，只是沉默的看着他额头上那道和自己下巴上十分相似的X型伤疤。

“克比，先生。我的名字是克比。”  
说完这位年轻的僧侣摸了摸自己的额头，腼腆地笑了一下。德雷克也把视线移回僧侣的眼睛，反问这个不请自来的年轻人，  
“你觉得我需要什么？”  
“……‘末日’即将到来，所有人都要接受主的审判，灵魂的重量将被称量，已赎罪的人上天堂，未赎罪的人下地狱。”  
克比先是背诵了这段圣经启示录中，所有教徒都耳熟能详的内容，然后他才笃定的回答德雷克，  
“你需要赎罪，先生。在审判日来临之前，所有人都需要。”

“你觉得我应该怎么做？”德雷克的表情依旧平淡而严肃。  
“朝圣、苦修、忏悔、成为神的仆人或者加入荣耀的十字军团。再或者，最简单的办法，请一位虔诚的僧侣代替你祷告，比起信徒，主更愿意聆听僧侣们远离尘世的祷告。”克比一个个阐述赎罪的方式。

“我喜欢最后一个，代祷。”德雷克点点头，“我想要最虔诚的僧侣。”  
“明智的选择，先生。当然，最虔诚的！这里可是罗马。”  
克比的手指指向城市的中央，“瞧，先生。罗马广场，在神像注视的渠道那里，今晚会有最虔诚的僧侣在那里等你。”  
德雷克再次点头。  
“愿主保佑你，阿门。”  
年轻的僧侣与德雷克告别，返回了修道院。

白鹰抬头看向门口高大的男人，德雷克回来了。德雷克也同样注视白鹰，一路风餐露宿，白鹰身上长袍皱巴巴的堆在身上，脸上沾染脏污，羽翼也变得灰扑扑的。白鹰有些粗暴地抓挠自己的羽翼，灰尘和汗液带来的瘙痒让它很不舒服，白色的羽毛被抓挠得掉落。德雷克捉住它纤细的手腕，阻止它粗暴的动作，白鹰神色可怜地看他，男人决定带它去洗个澡。

自从教皇颁布新的赦令以来，罗马的浴池就变成了只在日间开放。这位伊姆教皇积极的支持牧师禁欲，曾经连发四道通谕，攻击结婚的神职人员，规定神职人员必须独身。禁欲在罗马也流行起来，曾经男女混浴，风气糜乱的浴池也因此分开男女，并且在夜间关闭。

不过这条禁令倒是方便了德雷克，他带着白鹰悄悄的潜入了一家昂贵的高档浴池。刚刚关闭不久的热浴池，水温依旧很高，整间浴池装饰华丽，金碧辉煌，德雷克点燃了墙壁上金属灯具中昂贵的蜜蜡，为浴池罩上朦胧的光。

男人为自己和白鹰脱下破旧的长袍。德雷克率先迈步进入了浴池，然后扶着白鹰下水。白鹰的双臂环着男人的脖颈站在热水里。他们面贴着面，鼻息交融，德雷克能从那双黑色的眼睛里清晰的看见自己的倒影，热水蒸腾起的白雾围绕着他们，德雷克忘记了所有的使命和荣耀，仿佛身处只有白鹰存在的秘境。那双羽翼在白鹰背后展开，白鹰环着德雷克沉入水下。

他们在水下交换了一个吻。 

德雷克也不知道自己为什么要亲吻白鹰，而白鹰不明白亲吻的含义。他们重新回到水面，白鹰的羽翼扑簌簌的抖着水滴。鸟儿喜欢水，它扶着德雷克像其他的鸟那样飘在水面，热水蒸得它舒适又困倦。

德雷克放弃思索这个亲吻，他拿起橄榄油为白鹰清洁身体。先是水面上的羽翼，橄榄油涂满了德雷克的双手，那双粗糙的骑士的手掌抚摸过羽翼的每一处，羽翼微微的颤抖着，羽毛尖在空中划出细小的弧线。

在手掌落到羽翼与肩胛交接的地方时，白鹰把脸埋进男人的颈窝细细的呻吟起来。羽翼上的橄榄油被清洗干净后，白鹰已经连扶着男人的力气都没有了。它浑身泛着粉色，被男人抱到浴池边上。橄榄油再次滴落到白鹰赤裸的身体上，德雷克为它按摩全身。白鹰就这样在德雷克的手掌下，双腿交叠磨蹭起来，它脸颊泛着红色，眼睛迷蒙地看向德雷克，动物不会忍耐，也不会害羞。

德雷克闭上眼，像是被撒旦引诱的信徒。他依旧规矩地为白鹰柔软的身体按摩清洗，他只能听见白鹰越发诱人的呻吟，和手掌下肌肉的起伏。在一声高亢急促的呻吟后，白鹰沉默下来，细细地喘息。德雷克这才睁开双眼，视线只停留在白鹰的眼睛处，把它抱回了水池。

洗干净的白鹰被软布包好，德雷克迅速的给自己打理干净，包裹着软布的白鹰被抱到浴池边高座上，高大的男人单膝跪地为白鹰穿上繁复华丽的长袍，裸露的皮肤涂抹上好的香料。

德雷克注视白鹰的双眼，他是个心肠冷硬的骑士，甚至在杀人时都从不愧疚，如今却在白鹰的注视中升腾起这少有的情绪。他低下头亲吻白鹰的脚尖以求宽恕，“请原谅我。”男人喃喃低语，他再次与白鹰对视，白鹰的眼睛里盛满他的倒影，可也只是这样，谁也不能在它那双黑色的眼睛里留下痕迹。

德雷克请求的宽恕是，宽恕他将要把白鹰送入悲惨的命运中去。

白鹰坐在马车里，德雷克带着它前往罗马广场，神像注视的西北方向的渠道。德雷克站在石板上，身后就是渠道的一段，湍急的地下暗流传出水声。当月亮处于神像正上方时，最虔诚的僧侣终于来了。

他是来自圣莎比娜教堂名为维尔戈的主教，他穿着黑色的神袍，手握圣经，胸前是亮闪闪的十字架。他在德雷克面前几步的距离站定，开口向他询问。

“十字军的叛逃骑士，杀死红衣主教的渎神者，罪孽者德雷克，你是来赎罪的吗？”

“不，我是来自证清白的。” 德雷克给出了一个出人意料的回答。这个十字军的骑士长，在圣战中因为争执错手杀死了军队中的一位红衣主教。这不但让十字军失去了进攻大马士革的最佳战机，只能变攻城为围困，更是让教皇失去了一位得力助手，这个叛逃骑士要如何自证清白呢？  
“十字军中的红衣主教已经堕落，他囚禁了神子，杀死他是神的旨意。” 德雷克神情十分认真的说出谎言，并且掀开了马车的帘布。

维尔戈仔细打量马车中端坐的神子，那对圣洁的羽翼毫无破绽。德雷克放下帘布，维尔戈脸上神色变化，最后仿佛下定了决心，他回头对德雷克说： “我会带你去见教宗陛下，洗清你的罪名，恢复你的教籍。” 德雷克点点头， “我会与神子共同前往。” 维尔戈走进这位骑士团长，他举起胸前的十字架贴到德雷克的额头， “愿主保佑你，阿门。”

就在德雷克得到承诺，内心放松的时候，维尔戈却突然发难，他狠推了一把德雷克的额头，这位骑士团长被推得退了几步，他似乎忘记了身后没有石板，这位骑士团长一脚踩空，跌进了深深的渠道中，在掉下去之前，德雷克深深的看向了白鹰的方向。

维尔戈在德雷克坠落后走近渠道，男人落入湍急的地下暗河中，不见踪影。维尔戈回到马车附近。傍晚时，维尔戈收到了一封来自叛逃骑士德雷克的密信，他在信中陈述想要向教廷献上一只罕见的白鹰充做神子，用于维护教廷权威，好来抵消自己在争执中失手杀掉红衣主教的罪责。

刚才那些关于神子冠冕堂皇的话他们彼此心里都清楚，只是说着好听罢了。如果是其他主教一定会按照德雷克想的那样，同他一起向教廷献上白鹰，换取荣耀，但很可惜，他找到的是维尔戈。

维尔戈驱赶马车前行，不是去见教宗，而是去见他真正的主人，罗马领主——唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥。

在维尔戈离开不久后，广场的阴影中走出了一位年轻的僧侣，他额头上有着独特的十字伤疤。僧侣克比走向德雷克跌落的渠道，一跃而下，游鱼一般潜入水中，在一段时间的搜寻后，他带着德雷克一起浮出水面。德雷克呛咳几声后就恢复了平静。德雷克脸上没有任务完成的喜悦，他将对那只白鹰怀有长达一生的愧疚。

他们同属于帝国的秘密部队，奉命来此推动一个针对罗马的阴谋。

而那只白鹰则会在帝国的推波助澜下为罗马带来一场巨大的灾难，史称“天使降临”。


	5. Chapter 5

现在让我们把时间拨回到今天的早些时候。

被雷暴天气折磨许久的罗马城今日终于放晴了，闷在家中多日的市民们全都来到街上，就连罗马城主都打算出来找点乐子，比如拿出一个下午去观赏一场传统的血腥表演。

城市中央的圆形斗兽场一直都是罗马的标志，无数的猛兽和奴隶曾在里面角斗厮杀，据说只要在角斗台上随便抓一把泥土，放在手中一捏，就可以看到印在掌上的斑斑血迹。角斗士，奴隶，囚犯在台上捉对厮杀，鲜血和怒吼就是观众们的兴奋剂，哪怕是娇弱的小姐太太们也会挥舞着手绢为自己看好的表演者加油助威。

但是在教廷的规范下，人类之间的生死搏杀不再被允许，所以现在斗兽场的公开表演就只剩下了猛兽搏斗。能上场表演的大多是那些有着人类形态的大型猛兽，比如狮子，花豹，灰狼或是鬣狗，它们在受伤后一样会流血哀嚎，虽然比不上真正的人类但也足够刺激，更何况还有赌兽带来的意外之财。总之，斗兽场绝算得上罗马城中前三名的好去处。

距离斗兽台五米高的最前排向来是城主大人的专属区域。当这位高大的领主走进斗兽场时，上排的观众们甚至爆发出了比表演开始时更盛大的欢呼，多弗朗明哥在城里极有声望。穿着礼服的高大男人也并不吝啬自己的魅力，带着那抹似乎永远也不会消失的标志性微笑向观众席挥手。在狂热的人群爆发出第二次欢呼之前，多弗朗明哥坐在了自己的位置上。

多弗依靠在宽大的座椅上，手臂放松地搭在两侧，女仆们或跪或立地在他身边忙碌，手持长剑站在身后的斗兽场负责人同样是唐吉诃德家族的仆人，名字是迪亚曼蒂。不过这位城主大人极善于笼络人心，他更愿意称呼自己这些忠诚的仆人们为家人。哪怕只是一个称呼也足够这些下等人感激涕零了，毕竟再怎么落魄或是年轻的贵族都不会做出这样不得体的事。

多弗来的早了一点，真正的猛兽还没有出笼，场上的不过是最普通的鬣狗与灰狼。这两个都是群居者，斗兽场发展到今日早就已经可以不停繁衍它们的后代，比不上狮子，花豹等独行者珍惜名贵。但是群居者胜在数量众多，死在场上也没什么可惜的，所以它们的表演大多是不论生死，就算是被对手杀死在场上也不会有人制止，今天也同样如此。

不过毕竟是开场比赛，也不会过于平淡。为了表演的观赏性，迪亚曼蒂选择了让一只鬣狗与一对灰狼兄弟同时战斗。灰狼兄弟一个健壮一个灵巧，彼此之间配合默契，是灰狼中的佼佼者。另一只鬣狗则是族群中的头目，大抵还是人类模样，只是头上顶着一对大而宽的兽耳，脸颊上有一道斜长的伤疤，后背沿着脊柱长着黄褐色的长鬣毛，一直延伸到那条短而扁的尾巴，身上斑斑点点，模样丑陋又凶残。

野兽们没有长剑和盔甲，只有牙齿和利爪，所以搏杀看起来就格外惨烈。灰狼兄弟中的哥哥已经被鬣狗咬坏了脖颈，鲜血和哀嚎早已献给观众，现在它躺在地下，躺在自己的血泊中，只剩下从残破的嗓子里发出的嗬嗬声。剩下的那只灰狼还在与鬣狗周旋，仇恨让灰狼战意旺盛，但也让它破绽百出，只是短短的几个呼吸，鬣狗就抓住机会，用利爪剖开了它的腹部。灰狼轰然倒地，观众席传来欢呼和尖叫，  
“贝拉米！贝拉米！”

热情的观赏者们大声呼喊鬣狗的名字，尤其是压中贝拉米而大赚一笔的人。而夹杂在欢呼声中的则是那些输了钱的观众，他们脸色铁青的咒骂那对灰狼兄弟，并且做出向下压掌的手势。庆祝的声音很快就被淹没，杂乱的声音逐渐统一，所有的观众都做出了向下压掌的手势，并且狂热地向着场上呐喊，  
“杀死它！杀死它！杀死它！”

这是斗兽场古老的规矩，观众们能够决定战败者的命运，假如他们挥舞手帕，它就能被免死；假如这些人手掌向下，那就意味着要它死。那只还活着的灰狼已经被观众们宣布了死刑，整个斗兽场都笼罩在狂热到癫狂的氛围。仆从立刻将弓箭送到迪亚曼蒂这里，战败者通常由负责人亲手射杀，以示公平。

“真是群疯子……”  
迪亚曼蒂被喧闹声吵得头晕，忍不住开口抱怨了一句。  
“呋呋呋……”  
多弗笑了起来，他站起身拿过迪亚曼蒂手中的长弓，看来城主大人打算亲自射杀失败者。机灵的女仆则迅速地为他的手戴好皮质护具，多弗把箭矢搭在弦上，长弓慢慢拉满，  
“……人类这种生物，无论性情多么温和，身体里肯定都沉睡着见到血就兴奋不已的残虐性。”  
多弗一边说着一边把箭头对准台上的灰狼，在灰狼蓝色的眼睛里，愤怒和祈求交替出现。  
弦声响起，灰狼的瞳孔骤然紧缩，绝望布满了他的眼睛，当箭矢正中眉心之时那里就只剩下了一片灰败。观众席为战败者的死亡爆发出更加热烈的欢呼，他们站起身挥舞手臂，向多弗朗明哥致敬。

多弗则转过身向着观众席展开手臂，阳光透过云层让他那过浅的金发更加耀眼，却又好像冰冷的没有一丝温度。这位深受罗马人爱戴的城主大笑起来，  
“呋呋呋呋呋！只有鲜血和死亡才是娱乐啊！”

娱乐时间一直持续到夜晚，多弗也直到表演全部结束才离开角斗场。跟着多弗一起离开的还有开场的那只鬣狗。

贝拉米在胜利后抛下了那对灰狼兄弟的尸体，按照规则战败者的尸体将成为它的食物。鬣狗向手握长弓的多弗低下头颅，用低沉的呜咽宣誓忠诚。已经成年的猛兽向人类臣服简直闻所未闻，但是多弗这个天生的统治者并不感到惊奇，甚至有些心不在焉。鬣狗这种群居者实在是太普通了，多弗更偏爱一些珍奇的猛禽，比如凶暴的夜枭或者是残虐的小伯劳鸟。

也许是观众们的惊异和赞美取悦了多弗，他最后还是点点头收下了这只鬣狗，说不定在丰收后的狩猎时节就能够派上用场。从斗兽场到唐吉诃德的城堡花费了不少时间，等到多弗走进城堡大厅时已经是深夜了。

管家古拉迪乌斯正在大厅迎接，主教维尔戈刚刚离开，而留下的那个不速之客让管家先生颇有些为难。他简洁迅速地向多弗汇报了刚刚事情的经过，并且把维尔戈留下的密信交给了多弗。

多弗向来重视维尔戈带来的消息，他就这样站在大厅中央阅读完了那封信。古拉迪乌斯看着多弗的笑容逐渐加深，这才放下心来，至少维尔戈带来的那个应该不是什么麻烦。多弗折起信件，投入到燃烧着的壁炉中，然后向管家先生询问，  
“它在哪？”  
“在餐厅，少主。”

唐吉诃德的城堡里有数个餐厅，古拉迪乌斯带着多弗来到了距离大厨房最近的一个小型餐厅，还没进门就能听见里面瓷器碰撞的声音，管家先生为多弗打开了门。

餐桌上摆满了吃剩下的空盘，那个小家伙就坐在正对着门口的位置上，沾满油渍的双手握着巨大的餐盘，小脸都被盘子遮挡住，只有那对巨大的洁白羽翼在身后微微颤动。多弗拉开座椅，坐在了这只白鹰的对面，等待它吃完最后一盘食物。

在咀嚼声停下后巨大的餐盘也被放回桌面，白鹰发出一声满足的叹息。它懒洋洋地依靠在桌椅上，身上华美的长袍变得又脏又皱，脸上也全是食物残渣，只有那双黑亮的眼睛，一如既往地引人注目。  
“吃饱了吗？”  
多弗笑着询问，而白鹰只是困惑地偏偏头，似乎在辨认眼前的男人是谁。多弗向它招了招手，也许是对这个穿着怪异的男人产生了兴趣，白鹰居然真的起身走向了多弗。

最吸引白鹰兴趣的应该是多弗眼睛上的奇怪装饰。那是东方的匠人用茶色水晶磨制的镜片，拳头大小的水晶才能做出薄薄一片，就算唐吉诃德有着属于自己的水晶矿场，这样的眼镜也绝对价值不菲。而多弗似乎从来没有摘下过这副奇特的眼镜，许多人私下猜测他们的城主大人是不是患有某种眼疾。

白鹰跨坐在多弗的长腿上，伸出手打算触碰那副眼镜却被多弗捉住了手腕，多弗从管家那里接过手帕为白鹰擦拭手指，没有任何不耐的样子。白鹰被握住了手腕也不挣扎，任由多弗为它擦手，它只是好奇地把脸颊凑近，隔着茶色的镜片与多弗对视。没人知道这只小鹰好奇的是眼镜还是镜片下多弗从不展露人前的眼睛。

白鹰越凑越近，鼻尖都已经挨上了多弗高挺的鼻梁，就在管家按耐不住想要拉开这只冒犯少主的白鹰时，多弗却淡然地又拿来了一张手帕。男人捏着小鹰的下巴，开始为他擦拭脸颊。  
“怎么，你很喜欢我的眼睛吗？”  
“昂啾！”  
小鹰笑嘻嘻地啼叫了一声，它伸出手扯着多弗还没来得及脱下的的羽毛大衣，坐在男人腿上摇摇晃晃地乱动起来，像是撒娇或是亲热。

等到多弗把它的脸颊擦拭干净后，小鹰就凑近亲吻了男人的脸颊一下，并且用手指梳理多弗的羽毛大衣，它把多弗当做同类一样亲近。多弗也伸出手抚摸那对漂亮的翅膀，艺术品一样的羽毛层层叠叠地覆盖着，可却在左侧翼尖处明显地少了一根，从右边的羽翼能看出来，那是小鹰身上最漂亮的一支羽毛。

多弗把小鹰从身上抱下来，笑容不减地向身后的管家先生吩咐，  
“把它和我刚带回来的那只鬣狗关在一起，不必给那鬣狗食物。”  
管家露出惊讶的表情，饥饿凶悍的鬣狗会撕碎这个可怜的小家伙，他还以为多弗挺喜欢这只白鹰的。但是管家早就习惯了多弗的难以捉摸。不变的笑容和遮住眼睛的镜片就是多弗的面具，谁也猜不到这位城主大人真正的想法。仆人们只要忠诚地执行命令就好。

白鹰懵懂地跟着管家离开了餐厅，走到门口时还回头瞧了一眼那个站立着的高大男人，白鹰灿烂地笑了一下。而多弗还是那样微笑着，目送白鹰被幽暗的城堡吞没。


	6. Chapter 6

罗马城主从斗兽场带回来的鬣狗暂时被安排在城堡里，与它同住一处的是维尔戈送来的白鹰，整个城堡都在月光中陷入沉睡。但是由于失眠的困扰，多弗没能睡上太久，太阳还没有完全升起的时候他就睁开了双眼。多弗决定去看看“斗兽”的结果。

城主大人披上了羽毛大衣，迈步走出自己的卧室。微微的晨光从走廊的窗户照进来，多弗在管家的引领下向鬣狗和白鹰所在的房间走去，靴子踩在大理石上的脚步声在空荡的走廊里回响，灯光和晨光把多弗的影子重叠着映照在墙壁上，没过多久高大的影子就停在了那个房间的门前。

管家用随身携带的钥匙轻轻打开了笨重的铜锁，那是专门为猛兽房间准备的。管家已经做好了准备，准备迎接鬣狗进食后的狼狈现场。但是这种事并没有发生，房间里只是有一点凌乱。

贝拉米正趴在地下呼呼大睡，脊背随着呼吸起伏，鬣狗的呼噜声大得惊人，房间的窗户好像都在跟着发颤。本应丧生在鬣狗口中的白鹰却睡在给鬣狗准备的窝里，羽翼遮着身体，同样睡得好极了。管家惊异地瞧着，饥饿好斗的鬣狗不可能放过眼前的美食，更不可能让出自己的住处，除非……白鹰打败了贝拉米。

生人气息惊醒了警惕的鬣狗，贝拉米猛地抬起头看向门口，多弗却忍不住笑起来。鬣狗的脸上青青紫紫，一只眼睛已经肿了，它含糊不清地向多弗叫了一声，瞧瞧，连獠牙都被揍断了一根。  
管家眼神复杂的看向白鹰。白鹰也被吵醒了，它伸展开羽翼，坐起身伸了个懒腰。白鹰的脸上一点伤痕都没有，只有娇小的拳头上沾染血迹，那还更可能是贝拉米的。

白鹰没有利爪和獠牙，仅凭拳头就能把贝拉米揍成这样，管家禁不住在多弗前面做出了一个防备姿势，看来它并不像外表那样无害。多弗拍了拍管家的肩膀，  
“放松点，古拉迪乌斯，它挺亲近我的。”  
白鹰似乎也在证明多弗说的话，它正向多弗走来。多弗没有在意管家先生紧张而不赞成的眼神，他很不得体的蹲在地下然后向白鹰张开了手臂，多弗抱住了冲过来的小家伙。

多弗一只手覆在白鹰的脸颊任由它偏头磨蹭，另一只手则在摩挲那对漂亮的翅膀，  
“把它悄悄送到我的房间，我记得那个隔间一直是空着的，好好安顿它。”  
管家点点头，  
“遵命，少主。”  
“对了，见过它的人多吗？”  
“并不多，只有几个仆人。”

多弗与他的管家对视，露出了一个危险的笑容，然后就把视线转向了那只可怜的鬣狗，  
“贝拉米还饿着呢，对吗？”  
当然，它饿了一夜，还挨了一顿毒打。不过古拉迪乌斯可不会这样回答他的主人，聪敏的管家先生明白多弗这句话真正的意思，他要白鹰成为一个秘密，哪怕在自己的城堡中也是。  
“如您所愿，贝拉米很快就会吃饱了。”  
古拉迪乌斯向多弗行了一个礼。显而易见，那几个可怜的仆人将成为鬣狗的食物。

“还有什么别的要吩咐吗？”  
多弗沉吟了一会儿开口询问：“这次捕到的夜莺有多少只？”  
夜莺因为曼妙的歌喉和漂亮的容貌一直都是最受欢迎的人形观赏鸟，而唐吉诃德出售的夜莺更是因为会唱圣歌而在信徒中大受欢迎，罗马城中饲养的夜莺几乎都是来自唐吉诃德的捕鸟队。  
“大概有上百只，准确数字还要等到达后才能知道，路上会有一定程度的损耗。”  
“和以前一样送它们到莫奈那去学习圣歌，但是别急着出售。有预订的客人就尽量拖延一段时间，赔一些违约金也不要紧，这些夜莺我还有其他的用处。做的隐秘一点，我相信你的谨慎，古拉迪乌斯。”  
“我的荣幸！”  
管家先生慎重地接下了这个任务。

在古拉迪乌斯转身离开后，多弗站起身打量自己面前的这只小鹰，尤其是那对圣洁的羽翼，最后多弗和小鹰漂亮的黑眼睛对视，

“告诉我，你能胜任一名天使吗？”

白鹰当然不能回应他的问题，但是它依然隐秘地住进了城堡，住在多弗卧室的一个隔间里。不止如此，多弗还为白鹰起了一个名字：路飞。那是城主大人看着港口时突然想到的，来自单词“luff”，意为逆风启航，天知道为什么要给一只鸟起这样的名字。

想让白鹰成为天使不算太难，毕竟只要它那张干净的小脸和翅膀就能够让一半的人下跪行礼，更何况还有一个已经安排好了一切的城主大人。那么现在就只剩下了一个问题，一个简单又让人困扰的问题：路飞不会飞翔。路飞可以迅速地收起再张开那对羽翼，也可以控制扇动羽翼的力道，它现在甚至还学会了用那对羽翼去够桌子另一端的烤鹅，除了飞翔它能做所有的事。

多弗再次摸了摸路飞那对漂亮有力的翅膀，要知道那对翅膀曾经击晕过贝拉米，可它却不能带着路飞去往天空。飞翔是鸟类的本能，而多弗自认很擅长激发本能，比如——在死亡的阴影下。所以多弗带着路飞来到了城堡的最高处，必须通过多弗卧室才能到达的圆顶阁楼。

阁楼内外都是罗马的盛景，阁楼圆顶上是瑰丽的玫瑰花窗，那是哥特人模仿拜占庭打造的彩色玻璃装饰。环绕阁楼周围的八扇方形玻璃也同样使用了这种技艺，整个阁楼在阳光下美轮美奂，神秘灿烂。而当你推开其中的一扇时就能从高处俯视整座永恒之城，在猎猎的风声中，一切美景尽收眼底。

阁楼里除了这些漂亮窗户以外什么也没有，所以当多弗推开一扇窗时，路飞的注意力就完全被窗外的世界所吸引。璀璨阳光下的罗马城好像每一处都在闪闪发亮，从教堂到城堡，山川到河流，还有与远处天空相接的海面，那片海被古罗马人骄傲的称作“我们的海”。

小鹰把手臂搭在窗台上，兴奋地看向远处，然后就急切地对着多弗啼叫起来。  
“你想到那去吗？”  
多弗从身后伸出手臂把小鹰抱到了窗台之上，慷慨的城主建造了足够大的花窗，足够路飞站在窗台上来回走动。多弗后退了一步，看着小鹰站在那里。窄薄的窗台只有一只脚掌的宽度，仿佛站立于悬崖之侧。

路飞沿着窗台迈步，坚定又轻盈，鹰可从不畏惧高处。它伸出双臂保持平衡，足尖点地，向前，再向前。突然一阵更剧烈的风吹过来，小鹰的双臂不能帮它保持平衡了，它的一只脚偏离了窗台，它要摔下去了！

可多弗只是站在那瞧着它，好像就算路飞真的摔下去也没关系。不过幸好路飞及时展开了他的羽翼，那是更加巨大的“平衡杆”，小鹰重新站立回窗台。他笑着面向窗外，在风中伸展羽翼，金色的阳光洒在它脸上，它就像一个真正的天使。

多弗摇了摇头，脸上带着点遗憾的神情，他走近窗前的天使。多弗环住路飞的腰，将脸颊贴到小鹰的耳侧，  
“你想到那去吗？”  
多弗伸出手臂指向那片蔚蓝的大海，然后揽着路飞的腰把它转过来，让它面向自己，背对窗外。  
多弗看着小鹰的眼睛说，  
“试试看！”

他伸出手，把路飞推了下去。

小鹰依旧笑着看着多弗，仿佛他们只是在玩闹，在坠落时路飞的手臂还来不及垂下，保持着伸向多弗的姿势，剧烈的风吹乱了路飞的发丝，可它的羽翼，一动不动。  
当小鹰坠落到窗台以下时，一只有力的手掌握住了它的手腕。是多弗，他向窗外探出身体捉住了这个不会飞翔的天使。路飞看着多弗露出了一个更灿烂的笑容，好像在无声地说：“我就知道！”

“呋呋呋呋呋……狡猾的小东西。”  
多弗重新把小鹰搂进怀里，他俯下身亲吻路飞上扬的唇角，将小鹰的笑声和唇舌一起吞下。  
不会飞算不了什么大麻烦，伟大的罗马城主大人能做好一切，为了他的天使。


	7. Chapter 7

困扰罗马人民许久的雷暴天气似乎终于成了过去。现在天气温和，阳光普照，正是一个上帝裁决，教皇行刑的好日子。

文布拉•罗兰度，一个籍籍无名的普通流浪者。却在一个月前成为了整个罗马的话题中心，就连帝国的人们都有所耳闻这个渎神者的荒诞之词：  
“落雷击中教堂的原因是屋顶上的十字架。”  
甚至有胆小的贵妇在听了这样的亵渎之语后晕厥。落雷是上帝的惩戒，每一所被击中的教堂都是因为其中有人进行了堕落行为，这些案件都经过了教廷的核实查证。可这个大胆的流浪者却要说圣洁的十字架才是上帝惩戒的理由，他是想说上帝要抛弃自己的信徒吗？还是他在质疑整个教廷都被上帝所厌弃？

新任的依姆教皇是位仁慈的女性，她亲自接见罗兰度为他净化心灵，并多次向他确认是否还要宣称这样的亵渎之语。但是，这个可恶的流浪者，他被撒旦吞噬了灵魂，坚定地走向那条邪恶之路，并且永不悔改。  
但依姆教皇还是希望他能够回归主的怀抱，因而赐予他长达一个月的“恩宠期”，允许他自由活动，感受主的宽善，从而悔过自新，收回自己的亵渎言论。在许多贵族看来，这位新教皇已经仁慈的近乎软弱了。

但是罗兰度已经彻底堕落了，他居然在恩宠期内私自制作十字架，并且试图在雷暴天气中向所有人证明落雷的原因就是十字架，这是对教廷和所有虔诚信徒的挑衅，尤其是在罗兰度失败以后。教士僧侣，贵族骑士，商贾平民，几乎罗马城的所有人都被激怒了，他们群情激愤，要求教皇对这个堕落的流浪者做出审判。

而今天正是“恩宠期”的结束之日，也是教皇对罗兰度的审判之时。

城市中心的罗马广场聚集了无数民众，贵族们得以在附近的高楼观赏处刑，而教士们则能够更进一步，聚集在用于审判和处刑的那座巴西利卡。教士们在这所高大的立体建筑中肃穆地等待教皇的审判，被裁决的不止罗兰度，还有他的几个支持者，他们相信罗兰度的谎言，甚至把他视做偶像，为他雕刻木偶。

他们触犯了最古老的诫言。

“最后一次，罗兰度。承认你是在说谎，你就能回归主的怀抱，你必将得到祂的宽恕。”  
“不，我绝没有说谎。”  
这个身形高大的年轻人急切又坚定的回应。教士们脸色都愈发难看起来，甚至有人已经窃窃私语起来，他们愤怒地瞪视这个堕落者，渎神者，披着人皮的魔鬼。  
回应罗兰度的是一声沉重的叹息，依姆教皇从高位起身，权杖的落地声仿佛在宣示裁决生效，

“我宣布，你有罪。”

比人更高的的金属十字架立于广场的中央，巨大神像的正下方。因为这次审判的特殊性，教皇选择了公开行刑。所有人都愤怒而又兴奋，他们举起手臂喧嚷着，就连附近高处的贵族们也舍弃了矜持，大声咒骂那个被束缚在十字架上的异端。  
依姆教皇位于高处阶梯，华丽的神袍在阳光下折射光线，权杖上的宝石流转光晕，她伸展双臂面向天空，进行最后的祈祷，  
“吾主耶稣仁慈无匹，请给罪犯宽恕怜恤，并求祢赐与他们安息。”

代表净化的火焰从十字架周围的稻草熊熊燃起，浓烟与火光扭曲了罗兰度的面容，他的遗言依旧是那句“我没有说谎”，却被淹没在民众的喧闹声中。  
“库里克……”  
民众中的一对母子露出不同于其他人的悲伤神色，母亲用手掌捂住了幼子的唇，阻止孩子脱口而出的“父亲”。悲伤的妻子甚至不敢叫出罗兰度的名字，她只能呼唤自己幼子的名字以表达悲痛，母子二人只能眼睁睁看着十字架上熊熊燃烧的火焰，直到火焰吞噬了罗兰度的罪恶，留下一地灰烬。  


教皇从高处走下，民众俯身跪地向她表达敬意。依姆教皇走近那些还未行刑的异端追随者，向他们宣告，也向所有人高声宣告，

“你们的偶像已经委散到尘土中了，这可证明神的尘土比你们的偶像更伟大。”

伴随着教皇声音一起的是冲天的火光，和受刑者的哀嚎，灰烬和浓烟将云层染上暗色。此刻的罗马广场宛如地狱之景，可所有人的眼中都只有教皇的纤细身影。他们狂热地向她宣誓忠诚，祈求护佑，他们把灵魂和思想完全献给这位在尘世行走的神使。

审判结束后依姆教皇回到教廷，紧接着她就收到了另一位红衣主教送来的坏消息。  
年迈的主教忍不住擦拭了一下额头的汗水，他知道这些消息有多糟糕，但是坐在高处皇座上的女人却没有发出任何声音。在这样的沉默中，他甚至不敢抬起头和这位史无前例的女教皇对视，因为只有他们才知道，这个女人比从前的所有教皇都要仁慈也比从前的所有教皇都要残酷。

第一个消息是来自帝国的：那位年轻的皇帝将要在帝国任命新的主教。这样做的目的正是为了与依姆教皇分庭抗礼。  
皇帝在年幼时吃尽了被身边主教操纵君权的苦头，掌权以后就迅速开始与教廷对抗。皇帝想要攻下罗马，操纵教廷，实现真正的帝国荣耀。而依姆教皇同样有自己的野心，她想要把教廷的影响渗入帝国的每一寸土地，让皇帝成为上帝忠诚的仆人。

君权与神权不可调和的矛盾让两个野心家数次交锋，彼此缠斗。而第二个坏消息显然让争斗进入了白热化的阶段。唐吉诃德家族捐献的武器与粮草被异教徒劫走，围困大马士革的十字军本就因为久攻不下而焦躁不安，在失去补给后就都决定返回帝国，其中就包括几支直属皇帝的亲卫军。

很明显，皇帝想要直接攻打罗马了。

看完消息后依姆教皇的表情依旧那样平静，仿佛这只是什么微不足道的消息。教皇没有关注地下紧张的红衣主教，而是看向教廷侧面的一副壁画。画的内容是红衣主教和骑士们簇拥着高坐的依姆教皇，而帝国的皇帝正赤着足跪倒在地，即将低下头亲吻教皇的脚背。

这可不是什么讽刺画，而是皇帝在上次争斗中失败后的悲惨结果。被教皇开除了教籍的皇帝不再受自己的臣民认可，不得不赤足在雪中站了三天三夜向教皇请求原谅。直到皇帝亲吻了教皇的脚背才得到教廷的赦免，进而恢复教籍。

无论怎么说，皇帝与教皇都是不死不休的仇敌，一旦帝国的铁骑踏入罗马城，教廷将要面临的就是灭顶之灾。红衣主教还在惴惴不安的等待，依姆教皇却轻笑了一声，红衣主教惊愕地抬起头，正对上教皇金色的双眼，那抹锋利的金色让主教立刻错开了眼神。依姆教皇的眼睛看向远方，当她的眼睛不再聚焦时，看起来就有种非人的淡漠，仿佛是上帝在借她的眼睛视察人间，信徒们都称之为“上帝之眼”。

“去吧，去找一双最厚的皮靴，然后把它送到帝国去，送到皇帝陛下手中，并且告诉他，我会为他祈祷。”

红衣主教艰难的转过头去，看向那副壁画，看向那画中皇帝赤裸的足，曾在雪地中站了三天三夜的足。

“遵从您的旨意。”

注：  
1.恩宠期（Time of Grace）：  
天主教的宗教裁判所在传统上会宽容地给予犯下异端罪的被指控者一个月时间的“恩宠期”好让其悔过自新。  
2.“他们触犯了最古老的诫言。”  
《摩西十诫》又称“十诫”，传说是神亲自传达给摩西的，其中的第二条是：“不可为自己雕刻偶像，也不可做什么形象仿佛上天、下地，和地底下、水中的百物。不可跪拜那些像，也不可侍奉它……”


	8. Chapter 8

跟随着教皇使者的马车，一份特殊的礼物被送入了帝国王宫。可惜这份礼物不但没有讨取皇帝的欢心，反倒彻底激怒了年轻气盛的皇帝陛下。

帝国的总执政官萨卡斯基似乎来的很不是时候，而再次接受传唤进宫的德雷克就更是没有赶上好时机。那双来自罗马的皮靴被重重地摔出来，隔着一整个宫殿德雷克都能听见皇帝陛下不得体的咒骂之声。

很明显，这是来自教皇的挑衅。

德雷克沉默地站在宫殿之外，试图忽略那些“婊子”“贱人”一类的亵渎之语。帝国人大多脾气爆烈，而皇帝和执政官更是其中的佼佼者。在太阳向西方偏斜了一只手掌的距离后，执政官萨卡斯基才怒气冲冲地从宫殿里走出来，皮靴的金属底掌在大理石地面上踏出刺耳的声响。这个大权在握的冷硬军人没有说话，只是用眼神示意德雷克跟上自己。

他们前往了另一所宫殿，那才是德雷克今日进宫的原因。

宫殿里已经来了多位客人，大多是骑士长与执政主教，他们都有一个共同点，那就是视帝国的皇帝陛下为真正的主人。他们站起身向总执政官行礼，一同进门的德雷克则停在了门口，在队伍的末端向总执政官行礼致敬。

萨克斯基向来不在意这些没用的礼仪，他挥了挥手示意所有人坐回原位。跟在他身边的副手则站了出来，在得到了萨卡斯基的点头默许后，开始了这次会议。

帝国一直都是松散的联邦体制，诸侯大公们各有封地，最强盛的几位甚至掌握着选举皇帝的权利，被称作“选帝侯”。他们一直不满现任皇帝陛下的巨大野心，如果不是突然爆发的第一次圣战，他们早已推选出了另一位皇帝。不过圣战给了皇帝陛下喘息的时机，在第一次圣战期间，总执政官收复了许多领地，组建起直属皇帝陛下的军队，并且数次击退蛮族，在帝国积累下前所未有的声望。

内部忧患被暂时压制后，来自教廷的不同声音就成了皇帝的最大危机。新任的依姆教皇在发动圣战获得了巨大声望以后就不再满足于让教廷龟缩在罗马城的一角，继续做帝国皇帝的统治工具。她推动了教廷内部的改革运动，试图从皇帝手中夺取重要的主教叙任权。因为掌握了执政主教的任免权就相当于掌握了整个帝国。

因而皇帝开始了和教皇的几次博弈，结果可以说是各有胜负，不过上一次的惨败让皇帝几乎沦为整个欧洲的笑柄，所以教皇送来的那一双皮靴才能让皇帝如此地怒不可遏。但是皇帝的屈辱很快就能用罗马城的鲜血洗刷，在皇帝直属的十字军团从圣战前线回来后。

几位骑士长分别向众人分享了圣战前线，大马士革的战况。在德雷克袭杀督战的红衣主教后，本就久攻不下的十字军彻底在大马士革的城门前停下了脚步。而事态在罗马城主多弗朗明哥捐赠的军用物资被人劫走后就更是急转而下，几乎所有的十字军团都士气低落，退却之心一起，十字军的返程就只是时间问题。而被教皇利用信仰舆论逼迫参战的皇帝直属部队也即将踏上归途。

到那时帝国的铁骑必将踏破罗马城门，将“永恒之城”收入囊中，成就帝国前所未有的荣耀。

骑士长们的演说极大的鼓舞了宫殿众人的士气，就连主教们也觉得热血沸腾起来。萨卡斯基的副官趁热打铁地宣布了对主教们的命令，他们即将被任命为帝国境内的教皇，与依姆教皇分庭抗礼。这既是皇帝对依姆教皇的反击也是牵制依姆教皇精力的手段，信仰分散绝对会是依姆教皇的大麻烦，光是和帝国这些新任教皇们争辩教义就足够她焦头烂额了。

宫殿内的气氛越发热烈起来，仿佛胜利在明天就要到来。把更多的细节核实清楚后，骑士长和主教们就纷纷告辞回去准备了，只有德雷克被总执政官单独留了下来。

宫殿恢复了往日的寂静，总执政官坐在首席沉默了许久才开口，  
“你知道第一次圣战是如何开始的吗？”  
德雷克顿了一下，他不明白为什么萨卡斯基要提出这样的问题，但他还是诚恳地做出了回答。  
“依姆教皇继任后，教廷内部反对的声音有很多，她为了巩固地位，获取声望就在克莱芒发表了那次振动世界的演说，她号召人们前往失落的圣地耶路撒冷，她煽动所有的世俗国家组建军队，从异教徒手中收回那片“流淌着蜜与奶的土地”；她煽动所有的信徒，从贵族到平民，去成为荣耀的十字军骑士，用异教徒的鲜血为自己赎罪，在审判日后升入天堂。陛下和诸侯们也为了各自的利益，支持参与了这场战争。”

“说得很好。但是你忽略了一个人，唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥。”  
萨卡斯基脸上出现了赞赏的神色，但是很快就恢复了那不怒自威的平常神态。  
“罗马城主吗……”

“大多数人都以为他只是个侥幸在战争中发财的商人，但是只有陛下，依姆还有我知道，发动圣战其实是他提出的。在依姆演说的前一个月，他带着大量的武器，马匹和财富来到了罗马城，他向教廷捐赠了一大笔钱财，得到了与依姆见面的机会。在那之后他又收买了陛下的近侍，来王宫参加舞会。是他游说陛下，依姆还有我共同发动了第一次圣战。”  
萨卡斯基看了一眼震惊中的德雷克，继续说了下去。

“他把带来的马匹武器出售给参加圣战的骑士们，在罗马城中哄抬物价，大量收购贵族平民们为了前往圣地变卖的家产，他几乎买下了大半个罗马城。第一次圣战是所有人的胜利，依姆巩固了教皇权威，骑士们掠夺了财富，陛下成为了真正的陛下，多弗朗明哥成为了罗马城主。”  
说到这里，总执政官却叹息了一声。

德雷克知道他为什么叹息，因为品尝到胜利滋味的势力们很快就再次发动了第二次圣战。但是这次除了教皇和多弗朗明哥所有人都是输家，易守难攻的大马士革成为了十字军的死亡堡垒，无数的骑士们战死在前往圣地的途中。皇帝的直属军陷入战争泥沼迟迟无法回国，这才不得不接受依姆教皇的羞辱。反观罗马城那边，依姆教皇声望如日中天，甚至能和帝国分庭抗礼；多弗朗明哥的财富在战争中越积越多，成为了整个欧洲炙手可热的新贵。

这些也正是催生“天使计划”的源由。

能从圣战中不断得利的只有依姆和多弗朗明哥，可第二次圣战眼看着就要结束了，他们需要新的战争。所以如果能把形似天使的白鹰推上神坛，那么天使的神谕就是发动第三次圣战的最佳理由。把白鹰送到多弗朗明哥的手中，就是把第三次圣战的发动权送到他手中，为了教廷的声望与正统依姆必定会与之争夺，因为天使必须要降临在教廷之中。罗马城因为他们的争夺陷入混乱，那样就会为帝国争取到更多时间，为陛下的十字军回归争取时间，帝国现在需要的，只有时间。

可是有一点德雷克不明白：到底要怎么才能保证多弗朗明哥不会和教皇合作？毕竟对于罗马城来说帝国才是最大的敌人，如果罗马城被吞并，多弗朗明哥的巨大财富几乎不可能保住，在皇帝与教皇的争斗中，他必须站在教皇那边。

萨卡斯基似乎看出了德雷克的疑惑，  
“最了解多弗朗明哥的属下正关在帝国的地牢中，从他那里得到的情报告诉我：多弗朗明哥是野心家，也是复仇者，他一生中最大的悲剧正是由教廷造成的。他会暂时利用教廷建立自己的势力。但是现在，羽翼丰满的他绝不会再向教廷低头。”

至于多弗朗明哥的得力属下为什么会被关进帝国的地牢？萨卡斯基的眉眼中也禁不住带上了些许自得，  
“你觉得，多弗朗明哥送往大马士革的物资是被谁劫走的？”

德雷克惊骇地抬起头，他失礼地直视了这位帝国的总执政官，紧接着就立刻低下了头颅。萨卡斯基一直以暴躁易怒的军人形象示人，让人总觉得他好像只是个鲁莽的武夫。可似乎很少有人记得，他曾经在战场上，只用寥寥数语就离间了敌军首领和他的心腹，那个愚蠢的属下当场把长剑刺进了首领的胸膛。

能成为帝国的总执政官，绝不是只靠战场上的胜利。

萨卡斯基没有计较德雷克的冒犯，他终于说出了留下德雷克的真实目的，他要德雷克这个天使计划的参与者到帝国与罗马城的边境去，带着从多弗朗明哥那里劫走的物资，随时准备接应帝国的部队，在合适的时机指挥进攻罗马城。

德雷克接下了这个风险与荣耀同样巨大的任务，在他行礼离开前，总执政官再次叫住了他。萨卡斯基的视线停留在德雷克帽子上那根来自白鹰翼尖的精致得宛如艺术品一般的纯白羽毛上，

“不错的装饰品。”

注：  
1.“教廷内部的改革运动”  
克吕尼运动：  
10至11世纪，克吕尼修道院倡导改革，主张实行严格的禁欲主义，教士须过集体生活，教士不得婚娶，以防止教产私有化；禁止买卖圣职；要求独立，反对世俗统治者任命主教和修道院的叙任权等。该运动得到西欧各国修道院的响应并接受克吕尼修道院的领导。克吕尼运动得到罗马教廷的积极支持，教皇格利高利七世并亲自指导运动。该运动加强了教会，尤其是教皇的势力，从而引起神圣罗马帝国和教皇的冲突，主要表现为主教叙任权之争。

2.主教叙任权  
授予主教和修道院长以封地和职权的权力。通常以两种物品作为象征：权戒象征宗教权，权标象征世俗权。在神圣罗马帝国，11世纪中叶以前,主教由皇帝任命,皇帝授予主教权戒和权标，主教向皇帝效忠并提供赋税和服役。11世纪中叶以后，教会势力增强，教皇格列高利七世要求教会摆脱世俗权力的控制，力主主教和修道院长应由教皇任命，从而与神圣罗马帝国皇帝亨利四世之间爆发争夺主教叙任权的斗争。

3.审判日（Judgement Day）  
又译作最后的审判，概念源于基督教教义，指世界将要结束，决定人类命运的一天。失丧者会从坟墓中复活，所有人被召集在上帝的审判台前，按各人生前所行的受审判。赎罪的上天堂，未赎罪的下地狱。这也是信徒们用各种方式积极赎罪的根本原因。


	9. Chapter 9

当清晨的第一缕阳光照耀到罗马城墙时，守城的卫兵们并未像往常一样打开城门，甚至只留下了少数必要的人手守卫紧闭的城门。因为今天是复活节后的第五十天——圣灵降临日。

虔诚的信徒们将在家中祈祷庆祝，而贵族们会在这天清晨驾车前往各自属区的教堂，进行节日弥撒。主教们换上了象征火舌形象的红色祭服，主持讲道，宣教等庆祝仪式。整个罗马城都将与外界隔绝，进入节日斋期。

出入城池的大门关闭，卫兵们也难免闲散下来，依靠着城墙的卫兵隔着头盔打了个哈欠，愈发灿烂的日光晃得他们睁不开眼，就在几个卫兵打算拄着长枪打个盹时，一道身影从他们眼前走过。离得最近的卫兵怀疑是刚才刺目的日光让他产生了幻觉，城门紧闭，怎么可能有人进来？紧接着同伴们长枪碰撞铠甲的声音让他警醒起来，在刺目的阳光下，他的面前出现了一个背对着他们的白色身影。

今天的阳光怎么这样刺眼？所有的卫兵都眯着眼在心中想。也许是一片云飘过，日光重新变得温和，那道身影终于清晰起来。先是地面上赤裸的足，在白色长袍的掩映下，随着走动若隐若现。视线随着柔软的长袍上移，一双超越人类想象的圣洁羽翼出现在卫兵们的眼中，那比任何一副高贵典雅的壁画都要令人目眩神迷。每一根羽毛都精致极了，层层叠叠地覆盖在那轻盈的羽翼之上，正有一阵微风拂过，随着羽翼的微微颤抖就有细碎的金粉落下，在阳光下绚烂异常。再向上就是令人目眩的光芒，那让卫兵们的眼睛涌出泪水，他们只能看见隐约的黑发，古老的诫言在他们心中响起：

“不可直视神。”

熟悉的圣歌从远处的天空传来，飘渺空灵的嗓音仿佛来自天国，几名卫兵不可抑制地想起他们正在庆祝的节日：圣灵降临。

他们宛如被落雷击中，呆愣后就是狂喜与惊惧一同向他们袭来，他们扔下长枪，任由盔甲与地面撞出金石之声，他们伏倒在地，泪水滴落进尘土之中，他们向降临的天使行礼，请求祂宽恕自己直视的罪过。

天使没有停顿或是犹疑，祂迎合着圣歌的韵律继续向前，金粉在光中闪烁，然后在祂行过的地面留下痕迹。祂始终高抬着头颅望向天空，仿佛在追寻天主的指引。卫兵们的跪拜让路边的信徒们如梦初醒，他们不再沉迷于天使那圣洁的羽翼，他们跪伏在罗马城的道路两旁，跪伏在天使足下。

空中传来的圣歌愈发清晰高亢，一抹阴影落在跪伏信徒面前的土地，他忍不住偷偷抬起眼帘看向天空，那是一只漂亮的夜莺，它扇动着自己金色的羽翼，为天使献上了由橄榄枝编作的花环。紧接着是第二片阴影落下，另一只金色的夜莺在天使身边盘旋，献上了一根金质的链条，第三只则献上了一颗瑰丽的宝石，越来越多的夜莺出现在天使身旁，这些娇小的人形鸟一边吟唱着圣歌一边向天使献上尘世的珍宝。

天使在罗马的道路上向前行走，越来越多的信徒跪伏在道路两旁，夜莺们跟随着天使飞翔，圣洁的乐章笼罩在所有人耳边。虔诚的信徒为这样的神迹泣不成声，被天使抛下的人们顺着金粉的痕迹追逐，在看见那圣洁的背影时就再次俯身跪拜，亲吻天使行过的足迹。

街道两旁的房屋也有人从高处的窗户向外看，有些是还处在震惊中的信徒，还有很多是更虔诚的信徒，他们并不相信这个男孩就是传说中的天使，除非有教廷的人来向他们作证。

这样的骚乱终于惊动了来自圣莎比娜教堂的主教，维尔戈主教身着红色神服走出教堂，其他的神职人员们和参加弥撒的贵族教徒们也随之来到街上。

维尔戈看着眼前的场景并没有说话，而是闭上双眼面向天空，他在聆听主的声音。只是过了一会儿维尔戈就仿佛感知到了什么一样猛地睁开双眼，向来严肃的面容露出更加肃穆的表情。

他的权杖击向地面，随着权杖落下，一股赤色的火焰笼罩住主教的身体。他身边的人惊惧地后退，但那火焰只燃烧了一会儿，在天使行过他们身边后就熄灭了。那火焰没有对维尔戈造成任何伤害，甚至连红色的神袍也找不到一丝燃烧过的痕迹。刚才还惊慌失措的神父和贵族们都想起了主的话语：

“圣灵降临在你们身上，你们就必得着能力；并要在耶路撒冷、犹太全地和撒玛利亚，直到地极，作主的见证。”

维尔戈俯下身将权杖安放于地面，然后就向着天使离开的方向跪倒，这个沉默寡言的主教伏身行礼，向所有人高声宣布，

“神迹显现，天使降临！”

还在高处观望的信徒们沸腾起来，他们有的冲向街道，有的在高处哭得泣不成声，天使降临了！一个母亲抱着她的孩子同样从窗户处看到了这样的神迹，她震惊地捂住嘴巴，泪水不受控制地滚落下来。她怀里的孩子却向窗外的天使伸出手臂，天真地吐露话语，

“看呐，妈妈！一只白鹰！”

母亲慌乱地捂住孩子的嘴巴，她立刻跪倒在地向天使前行的方向跪拜，  
“仁慈的天使，请原谅我可怜的小约翰。伟大的主，请施舍慈爱，宽恕小约翰的冒犯。”

维尔戈主教的话语如风一样迅速传遍街区，整个街区都陷入狂热的情绪，越来越多的信徒前往天使所在之处。而在天使身边汇聚的夜莺更是多达上百只，它们整齐地同唱圣歌，挥舞着金色的羽翼，围绕着圣洁的天使飞翔盘旋，阳光照耀在所有人身上，仿佛是天国盛景。

不知何时夜莺的歌声中出现了一个更加高亢华美的声音，紧接着，附近的贵族就发现他们饲养的夜莺也开始应和外面的圣歌。仿佛石子落水泛起的涟漪，以天使所在之处为中心，这歌声向全罗马扩散开来。当天使途径第五个街区以后，整个罗马的夜莺都开始吟唱圣歌，在仿佛能够震撼城池的恢宏歌声中，罗马城所有的信徒都向着天使的方向顶礼膜拜。

狂热的人群追随着天使的身影，他们流着泪亲吻祂行过的地面，却不敢再靠近那神圣的身影一步，他们不敢抬头看向祂的面容，纤细的影子被日光映在地面，在所有人的跪拜中，祂仿佛变得无比高大，遥不可及。只有夜莺们能够稍稍靠近，为祂献上鲜花与宝石。所有信徒在这样的追随中都只有一个问题：

祂要去哪？

在太阳正位于他们头顶时，这个问题终于有了答案，天使在一座城堡前放缓了脚步，那是罗马城主，多弗朗明哥的城堡。守卫在庭院外的私兵们讶异地看着眼前的情景，其中的一个突然领悟了什么一样扔下了手中的武器，向眼前的天使俯身行礼，其他的私兵也开始跪拜这位降临人间的使者。天使没有停留脚步，祂轻易地推开了巨大的铁门，信徒们并没有在这里停下脚步，追随神迹的狂热让他们丧失理智，他们跌跌撞撞地跟着步入了这座幽深的城堡。

绕过繁盛的树木和绚烂的花朵，穿过高大的雕塑与昂贵的装饰，天使似乎急不可耐了一般向前奔跑起来，他们终于穿行过了巨大的庭院，来到唐吉诃德恢宏的城堡面前。身着华服的城主大人已经在城堡门口等待了，而天使也停下了奔跑的脚步，缓步走向这个身形高大的男人。

多弗没有露出任何看到天使突然降临应有的神色，他脸上的笑容仿佛在告诉所有人这一切尽在他的把握之中。信徒们畏惧地把头颅低得更深，多弗的表现好像是早就知道自己会受到天使的青睐，这让这位深受罗马人爱戴的城主大人更加增添了一份神秘。

多弗站在城堡门口打量向自己走来的路飞，那双洁白的羽翼还有残留的金粉，它们在阳光下闪闪发亮；点缀着各色鲜花宝石的橄榄枝花环陷入柔软的黑发之中；金质的华丽链条装饰在脖颈和手腕，阳光洒在这个被珍宝堆砌装点的天使身上，向多弗走近的祂仿佛能点亮人的眼睛。

多弗抬起头向远处环顾，全城的夜莺为祂吟唱圣歌，高傲的主教向祂顶礼膜拜，所有的信徒都在为祂落泪。

祂是穷极想象的造物奇迹，是多弗亲手创造的唯一天使。

天使终于步入了这座城堡的阴影之下，这让祂看起来仿佛被夺取了身上的光芒，那双乌黑的眼睛变得更加幽深，当祂与多弗对视时，多弗对着他的天使露出了一个夸张的笑容。多弗躬下身，向门内伸展手臂，他难得如此优雅地行礼，为他的天使。

然后，他把尘世的一切都关在了城堡的大门之外。

注：  
1.圣灵降临日  
圣灵降临节（Pentecost（weeks））  
复活节后第五十天，耶稣升天后第十天的主日，使徒们正聚集于耶路撒冷，圣灵突然从天而降，落在各人身上。于是众使徒大得力量，同别人广传福音，那天，约有三千人信了耶稣。之后又有五千人信仰基督，每天人数加增。因此，圣灵降临节就是初期基督教会诞生之日，十分重要。

2.“但圣灵降临在你们身上，你们就必得着能力；并要在耶路撒冷、犹太全地和撒玛利亚，直到地极，作我的见证。”  
——《圣经》新约【徒1：8】


	10. Chapter 10

城堡外的信徒们依旧痴痴地望向那道大门，还有人在行礼或是哭泣，唐吉诃德的私兵们终于回想起自己的职责，他们用长枪和盾牌驱逐这些狂热的信徒。失去了值得歌颂的天使，夜莺们也停止了吟唱，四散到城堡上方的云层中去了。

随着时间的推移，城市中夜莺的圣歌声逐渐消散，信徒们也回到了自己的家中，罗马城好似又恢复了往日的平静，可是最上层的贵族主教们却更倾向于这是暴风雨来临前的宁静。天使降临在唐吉诃德的城堡而非教皇所在之处，祂甚至没有向教廷分去一个眼神。这是对依姆教皇权威的极大打击，尤其是在帝国方面册封新教皇之后，这对教廷来说简直是雪上加霜。在罗马城根基渐深的多弗朗明哥终于露出了锋利的獠牙，教皇将如何应对这场危机？怎样同多弗朗明哥争夺天使的青睐？更重要的是，他们又该站在谁那一边？

唐吉诃德的城堡里却不像他们那样阴云密布，所有的仆人都被驱散到外堡，多弗举办了家族内部的宴会，这是从大马士革传来坏消息以后城堡中气氛最为热烈的一次。长形餐桌最远的两端分别坐着多弗与路飞，其他的成员们随性而坐，就连古拉迪乌斯也放松下来，坐在桌旁与家人们同饮。

是的，多弗说过他们是家人。

贝拉米没有上桌，二是盘坐在路飞的不远处，大口撕咬着带血的生肉，咬碎骨头声音听起来颇为惊悚。路飞倒是毫不嫌弃，同样大口吞吃桌上的美食。路飞右手边的那位，手臂是羽翼，双腿是鸟足的漂亮人形鸟是莫奈，一只凶残又美丽的伯劳鸟。

伯劳鸟是贵族老爷们的叫法，更常与其打交道的捕鸟者和村民则叫它“屠夫鸟”。有力的大腿和尖利的足爪能让这种食肉鸟类轻易撕开体型比它更大的猎物的胸膛。它们还会把吃不完的猎物悬挂在领地的树木枝头，而莫奈是它们中的佼佼者。它曾经屠杀了一整个村落，村民们被开膛破肚后的尸体就那样悬挂在树枝上，甚至还吓疯过一个深夜误入莫奈领地的神父。

正常来说人类是不会去招惹这样凶残的鸟类，但是因为伯劳鸟的特殊习性还是会有捕鸟者为了利益铤而走险。最受欢迎的人形鸟非娇小温顺的夜莺莫属，而伯劳鸟几乎可以称得上是夜莺们的保姆鸟。嗓音更加华美高亢的伯劳鸟常常庇护柔弱的夜莺们，并且以教它们唱歌为乐。所以，在森林中误入伯劳鸟的领地既是危险也是机遇，如果能避开或者杀死这种凶残的鸟类，就能够得到数十只夜莺，那是一笔巨大的财富。

至于多弗是如何获得莫奈的忠诚的，那就是另一个故事了，总之，莫奈成为了唐吉诃德家族的一员，并且承担了照顾并教授夜莺们圣歌的任务。那道让全城夜莺都开始吟唱圣歌的神秘歌声正是来自这只漂亮的伯劳鸟。

至于左手边的则是夜枭德林杰，它还是一只幼鸟时就来到了多弗的身边。德林杰几乎是这个计划中第二重要的角色，就是它飞翔在人类肉眼难以看清的高空，抓着令路飞垂涎欲滴的诱人烤羊，一路引领白鹰从城门走向唐吉诃德的城堡。当然，在路飞进入城堡以后就立刻吃到了那只烤羊。除去羽翼和利爪，夜枭头上还生着暗色的两角，它正在和白鹰争夺同一块烤肉。如果排除掉吃饭的时间，它和路飞的关系还算得上不错。

多弗笑着打量他的家人们，然后举起酒杯同所有人一起庆祝，莫奈还塞给了路飞一只盛着美酒的银杯，白鹰懵懂地学着身边人那样碰杯饮酒，然后就再次埋头苦吃起来。宴会的气氛在莫奈开嗓歌唱后到达了顶峰，鬣狗也放下了对白鹰的隔阂，亲昵地舔舐它的脸颊。路飞宽容的接受了贝拉米的善意，任由它表示友好，只有在阻碍到自己进食时才会伸手推开贝拉米的头颅。

家族即将走向更盛大的繁荣辉煌，多弗的笑容都看起来真心实意了不少，家族成员们举起酒杯向他们的主人致敬，祝福他早日实现野心，成为真正的罗马之主。他们都坚定的认为，只有多弗朗明哥才有资格成为这座永恒之城真正的主人。

宴会持续到深夜，直到众人醉成一团城堡才安静下来，依旧恪守职责的管家先生并没有醉倒，他把众人送到客房安歇。而等到已经睡着了的白鹰被多弗抱回卧室，外堡的仆人们才被容许进入内堡清理善后。

多弗横抱着路飞，踢开了卧室精致的房门，向前几步后就把怀里的白鹰摔进柔软的床铺。路飞睡熟了，它只是轻声哼了一下，然后就偏头陷进填充了天鹅绒的软枕中。多弗站在床边打量它，黑色的发丝凌乱地散落在脸颊和额头，男人伸出手掌把那些黑发掖到耳后，露出白鹰天真的面容。

它还穿着那件长袍，上好的丝绸，质地厚重柔软，侧卧在床铺中的路飞只有脖颈和手腕露在外面，如裙裾一般的长袍下摆稍稍上卷，露出赤裸的足和凸起的踝骨。多弗的手掌顺着脖颈向下抚摸，绸缎触手丝滑，仿佛在引诱男人继续。宽厚的手掌抚过侧腰，在胯骨处略做停留，然后就沿着身体的曲线向下，直到触摸到白鹰裸露出的一小块皮肤，那似乎比绸缎更让多弗爱不释手。

路飞的两只脚踝并拢着，纤细得能被多弗一手掌握，男人迫使白鹰的双腿屈于胸前，白袍顺着身体滑落到腰肢，宽松的棉质短裤和路飞饱满白皙的腿根一起出现在多弗眼前。

要尝尝天使的滋味吗？

多弗向来都是行动派，城主大人不介意和男孩欢好，更不介意和自己的小鹰。多弗的重量让床面更加凹陷，他吻上了路飞的唇瓣，葡萄酒的香气与苦涩从舌尖传来，真是好滋味。

这个长久热烈的深吻让路飞从睡梦中醒来，却不甚清醒，它眯着眼看着身上的男人，恍惚地摇了摇头，试图让自己清醒一点，但是很快下一个吻就再度到来。当多弗炙热的手掌覆到男孩腿间时，他们的唇齿间就溢出男孩细碎的呻吟。情欲和缺氧让路飞的脸颊爬上绯红，当他们的双唇分开时，多弗隔着墨镜注视路飞泛着水光的双眼和微微颤动的长睫，男人再次低下头舔舐它眼下那道浅淡的疤痕。

路飞的双腿依旧折叠在胸前，多弗高大的身体压得它喘不上气，男孩伸出双臂推攘，多弗顺着路飞的力度起身，顺便扯开了路飞身上圣洁的神袍。手掌在胸乳上的软肉揉捏，乳尖被夹在指间亵玩，暧昧的红痕顺着手掌的力度留在路飞的皮肤上，快感让小鹰仰起头，脖颈上喉结的滑动清晰可见，呼吸也变得急促起来。

手指略过男孩的胯骨，宽松的短裤被拉扯下来夹在腿弯，多弗稍稍提起男孩的双腿，圆润的臀肉就展露在男人面前。灵活的手指挑逗最细嫩的会阴，上下滑动轻轻摁压，路飞腿间的性器就已经硬挺，却被紧紧夹在大腿的嫩肉之间。男孩难耐地磨蹭起双腿，用呻吟催促多弗。

“呋呋呋呋，别这么急。”

多弗俯下身子亲吻男孩的腿根，男人的牙齿给予路飞恰到好处的疼痛，再用舌尖安抚地舔舐齿痕，在皮肤上留下水痕，男孩最敏感的腿间被灵活的唇舌描绘，毫不掩饰的放荡呻吟在卧室响起，这仿佛是最好的奖励，多弗的舌终于不再挑逗别处，进入了湿润的秘处，异物入侵让路飞瞬间绷紧了肌肉，多弗安抚地抚摸男孩腰上的软肉，直到它放松下来。

暧昧的水声和路飞的呻吟在卧室回荡，只用唇舌多弗就让青涩的小鹰到达巅峰，路飞喘着气瘫软在床铺上，多弗直起身，居高临下地看着自己的小鹰，他依旧紧紧握着路飞的脚踝，甚至在皮肤上留下了指印，路飞的眼睛被水光润泽，脸颊的红晕和喘息让人心神摇曳。

刚刚接受过世人朝拜的天使，现在躺在自己的床上，天使的情欲将由自己掌控，亵渎神明和引诱神明堕落，多弗分不清哪种感受更让他兴奋。无暇思考更多，他现在只想让路飞在自己身下哭泣求饶。

穴口已经足够湿润松软，多弗挺入其中，层叠的软肉包裹住男人，被并拢的双腿让男孩夹的更紧，多弗几乎寸步难行，但是他依旧没有松开手掌，近乎暴虐地碾开软穴中的嫩肉，路飞的手指陷进多弗结实的手臂肌肉中，仿佛没有止境的求索让路飞陷入漫长的性爱之中。

胸前交叠的双腿已经麻木，快感顺着腰椎向上传递，路飞的眼角越发红艳，这样被禁锢的欢好似乎更让白鹰兴奋，包裹着多弗的软肉不停地收缩颤抖，明明已经被压制的动弹不得，却又一副要把男人吞吃入腹的架势。多弗似乎注意到了路飞双腿的异状，他笑着吻上路飞的唇，松开了握着踝骨的手掌，路飞被男人抱着翻过身体，性器重新进入白鹰的身体。

那对漂亮翅膀被压的有点可怜，精致羽毛都凌乱起来，多弗用手指为路飞梳理，羽毛下面是更柔软的细小绒毛，那里似乎格外敏感，羽翼颤动着想要把多弗的手抖落下来。多弗没有理会这微小的反抗，他只是挺腰进入得更深，羽翼就萎靡地垂下来，仿佛所有力量都被身下的快感带走了一般。

血液终于在路飞的双腿中畅行，酥麻和刺痛传来，路飞无法跪在床铺上，它只是依靠多弗环在它腰间的手臂才没有狼狈的趴倒。多弗不再玩弄那可怜的羽翼，他的手指绕到了白鹰胸前，乳尖被玩弄的红肿，他却变本加厉的拉扯起来，好像一定要把那淫荡的小肉粒弄坏了才罢休。

身体像是已经不再属于路飞，各处的快感和酥麻一同传来，它只会沙哑着嗓子呻吟好宣泄这过多的快感。多弗的吻落在了路飞的背上，肩胛骨与其延伸出的羽翼之间自然连接，那里全是细密的绒毛，当男人的呼吸喷洒在那上面时，路飞的身体就颤抖起来。就像是野兽之间清理毛发，多弗舔湿了那些绒毛，路飞颤抖地更加剧烈，呻吟也带上了哭腔。

最敏感之处被人压着舔舐，路飞终于哭出声来，小鹰微弱的挣扎全被男人压制，泪珠顺着脸颊流到下巴尖，然后滴落到床铺上，男人的撞击让路飞的哭声都断断续续起来。多弗终于放过了可怜的小家伙，他抬起路飞的下巴，安抚地与它交换了一个吻。

在小鹰被彻底折腾昏厥前，多弗终于咬着小鹰的后颈射了出来，淫靡的白浊顺着腿根流下，短暂地遮住了最深的那枚齿痕，然后更蜿蜒地向下滴落。路飞已经精疲力尽了，它瘫软在床铺上，任由男人继续亲吻它的脸颊。

在路飞陷入熟睡前，多弗摘下了他的眼镜，深深地注视怀里这个由他亲手创造的神灵。最后，他闭上眼与他的天使额头相抵，直到祂沉沉睡去。


	11. Chapter 11

天使降临的热潮依旧在罗马城中涌动，虔诚的信徒们对客居在唐吉诃德城堡中的天使翘首以待，期盼着奇迹再临。  
而罗马城中热度最高闲聊话题除了天使降临就是早已被民众遗忘的老唐吉诃德——罗马城主的父亲。也许是因为天使对多弗朗明哥的特殊青睐，他父亲曾经对天主的虔诚往事再次被老罗马人们提及。

老唐吉诃德病重的妻子在主教的祈祷声中奇迹般痊愈，这个虔诚的信徒有感天主的仁慈，进而向教廷捐献了全部财产，包括多弗现在居住的这座城堡。而老唐吉诃德率领夫人和两个儿子一同前往圣城朝拜苦修的故事更是被吟游诗人们在酒馆里大声传唱，多弗的声望再度提升了一个等级。甚至连他的那个不被理解的弟弟柯拉松也成了人们话题的中心，听说已经有人开始认可他那愚蠢的苦修方式，也学着那个金发的年轻人一样长久地保持缄默。

对这一切还尚不知情的柯拉松现在已经到达永恒之城的门外了。能看出他和多弗的确是亲兄弟的，除了那异于常人的伟岸身高，和同样颜色漂亮的过浅金发之外，就是多弗对柯拉松的亲切态度了。丢失了运往大马士革的所有物资，一同执行任务的同伴托雷波尔战死，可就算是柯拉松给多弗交上了这样一份糟糕的答卷，他私下里名声残暴的哥哥不但没有给出任何处罚，反而派遣自己的得力属下来到罗马城外迎接。谁看了都得承认，他们绝对是亲生兄弟。

前来迎接的是唐吉诃德的私兵首领，身着重甲，高大壮硕的琵卡。他的脸色算不上好看，在接到柯拉松的马车时也没有和他打一声招呼，只是掐着他那独特的尖细嗓音催促车夫快点进城。  
琵卡的冷淡态度可以理解，除却对柯拉松任务失败的不满，更多的则是因为托雷波尔的战死。和柯拉松这个被多弗认回来没多久的便宜弟弟不同，托雷波尔和琵卡他们才是多年一起生活的真正家人，而柯拉松，他甚至没能把托雷波尔的尸体带回来。

坐在马车里的柯拉松并没有因为琵卡的冷淡态度有什么情绪波动，他从马车的布帘向外看去，惊奇地发觉罗马城似乎变了。不是建筑的改变或是商人的流动，而是整个城市的氛围都变得有所不同。圣战失利和雷暴天气带来的阴霾一扫而空，仿佛暴雨后的晴日，整个城市都笼罩在轻快和喜悦之中，到底是什么给罗马带来了这样大的改变？柯拉松怀揣着这样的疑问向唐吉诃德的的城堡前行。

柯拉松回城的消息不止传递到唐吉诃德那里，教廷在柯拉松的马车踏入罗马城时也及时的收到了情报。坐在高位上的依姆教皇正在翻阅一卷厚厚地羊皮纸笔记，她低垂眼帘，让红衣主教弄不清楚自己关于柯拉松回到罗马城的报告是否被她听到。

在一小段时间的沉默后，依姆教皇终于把视线从那卷羊皮纸上移开，她用纤细的手指摩挲光滑的纸张，开口向红衣主教询问，  
“阅读过这位先知的文章吗？”  
红衣主教知道她说的是柯拉松，只是不被教廷承认的先知从教皇口中说出就格外怪异。他迟疑地摇摇头，  
“并没有，陛下。”

柯拉松最初来到罗马时的身份是来自圣城的先知，他因苦修而保持缄默，发誓不再开口说话，以防止自己犯下傲慢的罪行。他想表达的所有思想都写在一叠廉价脆弱的莎草纸上。可是普通民众读不懂艰难晦涩的拉丁文，而教廷则拒绝承认这个非正统的哑巴先知，还差点以异端罪逮捕这个举止怪异的年轻人。在纷乱中是多弗朗明哥认出了自己这个走失多年的亲弟弟，然后才有了城主弟弟柯拉松。

按柯拉松从前的经历来说，他的文章简直应该被归类到禁书类别中，谁会去特意找来那发行量少的可怜的作品来阅读？说不定压根都买不到了。红衣主教不明白依姆教皇的意思，不过他也已经习惯了，他只是等待教皇的解释或者命令。

“你有时间该去看看，从某种意义上说，他可比他哥哥危险多了。”  
听了教皇的话，红衣主教的迷茫几乎都要写在脸上了，那个愚蠢的苦修者有什么地方能比野心勃勃的罗马城主更危险？但他还是恪尽职守的询问，  
“那么，需要我们做些什么吗？”  
“那倒不必，多弗朗明哥的傲慢之罪用他的全部财产都赎不清，他永远不会看到他弟弟的价值。”

依姆低头看着这个柯拉松作品的手抄本，这也是除了柯拉松的原稿之外全罗马唯一的一本。抄本的最后一页上写着：  
“如果民众的眼睛被蒙住了，不管你怎样鼓励他们透过蒙着眼睛的布极力向外看，他们也是永远不会看见什么东西的；只有把布解掉，他们才能看见。”

依姆教皇为此露出了一个笑容，好像在对柯拉松低声发问，  
“你认为蒙住民众眼睛的布是什么？是教廷、是我、还是现在的多弗朗明哥？而你又要怎样解开它呢？”

柯拉松不知道教皇对他的发问，他正在侍从的引领下穿越庭院，走向城堡，而出乎他意料的是，多弗正在城堡门口等待他的归来。他的哥哥露出一个惯常的笑容，给了离家多日的弟弟一个拥抱。  
柯拉松的脸上露出歉意的神情，他把早就写好道歉之语的莎草纸递给自己的兄长。多弗朗明哥并不在意地收下了那张纸，然后拍了拍柯拉松的肩膀，  
“事情都过去了，就算责怪你也不能让时间倒流。”

柯拉松低下头让人看不清他的神色，他仿佛因为兄长的宽容而陷入了更深的愧疚之中，多弗没有再多说什么，而是一边走进城堡一边向柯拉松交代，他们将会在半个月后一起参加为托雷波尔举办的葬礼。

女仆们端着柯拉松在家常穿的礼服，等待引领他去沐浴更衣，其中最显眼的是那件和多弗朗明哥形制相仿的羽毛大衣，和多弗那件来自火烈鸟的粉色羽毛不同的是，柯拉松的这件是由渡鸦的黑色羽毛制作而成，一样的稀有珍贵。在所有人看来，多弗对自己这个弟弟都足够亲善。

在柯拉松跟随女仆们离开之前，多弗突然想到了什么一样叫住了柯拉松，  
“对了，柯拉松，今晚有一个宴会你需要和我一起出席。降临罗马的天使也同样会参加，所以你最好收敛一点你的马虎性子，呋呋呋呋，别惹下神罚。”  
多弗看着自己弟弟因为听到天使而过分震惊的僵硬身影，忍不住再次笑出声来。  
“呋呋呋呋，好好准备，柯拉松。”

注：  
先知（Prophecy）  
先知通常从民众中分别出来，接受上帝的委托。先知神学代表着社会的正义和良心，他们关心当前的国家和民族命运，把现实世界当做最重要的目标，是爱上帝，爱国的典范。先知多愁善感，感知灵敏，富有正义感，坚决强调上帝的圣洁，批评当代的道德情况，更关注民众本身，尝试给国家带来正确的宗教生活方式。（并非仅仅是狭义的预言者）


	12. Chapter 12

今晚是惯常的教皇传道日，主教座堂中肃穆沉静，只有依姆教皇庄严的传道声音。能容纳数百人的主教座堂如今只坐满了大半的席位，与往常相比略显冷清。但这并不影响依姆教皇对圣经的精妙阐释，位高权重的虔信者们听得如痴如醉。

还有一部分人却颇有些坐立不安，他们时而看向高位上的教皇，时而望向门口，因为今天和传道同时进行的还有多弗朗明哥的宴会，据说那位震动了整个罗马的天使也会出席。所有人都知道多弗朗明哥为什么故意选在今天，他是在和教皇打擂台，强迫罗马的所有人站好队伍，选择出真正的罗马之主。

教廷对那位突然降临的天使态度暧昧，既不承认也不否认，好像祂根本就不存在一样。这样的态度也让许多犹豫不决的人偏向了多弗朗明哥，他们认为这是依姆教皇的示弱。这也是今天传道日略显冷清的原因，教廷的一部分支持者转投入罗马城主的麾下。

教皇的传道在这些人的焦虑中结束，接下来是由主教们主持的繁琐仪式，依姆教皇不再参与。纤瘦的女教皇握着自己的权杖离开正厅，在黑暗的走廊里缓步前行，跟随其后的侍从向教皇禀报了城主宴会的盛况，唐吉诃德的庭院都要被客人马车停满了。  
教皇的表情没有任何变化，冷漠和悲悯一同写在她的脸上，  
“全知的主会看到谁是祂虔诚的子民。留下的上天堂，离开的下地狱，世事总是如此。”

侍从不再提起这件事，而是汇报了一些其他的琐事，依姆教皇只是偶尔出声应和，示意自己听见了。在进入休息的偏厅后，侍从就被留在门外，一位红衣主教正在里面等待面见教皇。  
依姆坐到了主位上，权杖依靠在旁边，她看起来有些放松，平日直挺的脊背此刻似乎也松弛下来，看来多弗的挑衅没能真的激怒她。

这是位更年轻些的红衣主教，他惭愧地低着头，因为自己辜负了教皇的信任，关于民众对天使的莫名狂热和罗马城中那些沸沸扬扬的流言，他几乎没查出什么有用的线索。关于天使的神迹有无数个版本在罗马城中流传，每一个信徒都信誓旦旦地向众人讲述，仿佛他们亲眼所见。不止是多弗朗明哥的势力，还有许多不清楚所属势力的钉子都在干扰教廷的调查。所有势力都在推波助澜，试图从这样混乱的环境中分得一杯羹。

依姆教皇仁慈地宽恕了他，她没有指责主教的办事不利，而是提出了一点建议，

“我们有数不清的虔诚信徒，他们就是我们的眼，是我们的耳，所以，到民众中去问问，沿着那位天使行过的痕迹，寻找最初的神迹来源，寻找那片区域所属的神职人员。找到他，然后把他带到我这来。”

“遵命，陛下。”

与教廷的冷清截然相反，今夜的唐吉诃德城堡热闹非凡，城堡最大的圆形大厅被布置的华美异常，唐吉诃德矿场出产的水晶与昂贵蜜蜡共同构成闪亮的吊灯。花纹繁复的餐桌中央是丝绸叠做的漂亮装饰，手巧的女仆们连夜缝制，柔软的丝织品在她们手中变成庄严圣洁的天国之境，惟妙惟肖的天使置身丝绸花卉之中。夜莺们的华丽歌声在二楼环绕，这些娇小的人形鸟不被允许露面，只为了营造出飘渺的宴乐氛围。

洒满香料的精致肉食和陈酿多年的葡萄美酒源源不断地从厨房端出，奶酪甜品则要稍后献上。多弗端着酒杯与客人欢饮，无数的利益交换和商业合作在这场宴会中达成，他们认可多弗将会成为罗马之主。柯拉松从宴会开始就一直心不在焉，多弗派了三四个女仆紧随侍奉，柯拉松也还是把热汤泼了自己一身。被波及的同桌贵族们脸上维持着僵硬的客套笑容，心里却都在咒骂这个蠢笨的青年，多弗怎么会有这样的弟弟？！

马虎的先知暂时离开去换了一身礼服，等再回来时，桌上的佳肴美酒都已撤下，宴会最后的环节开始了。天使并未真的出席凡人们的宴会，根据多弗所言，信徒们可以前往唐吉诃德成败中的忏悔室向天使告解，请求得到所告罪的赦免，进而聆听神的旨意，这是众人赴宴的官方理由。

外形质朴的木制忏悔室只能容下一个人站立其中，赴宴的客人们陆续进入其中进行告解，他们不会用上太多时间，很快就热泪盈眶地从中走出。他们用丝绸手帕擦拭眼角，哽咽地向其他人叙述天主是多么慈爱，天使是怎样的热爱世人。

有些人的演技好到多弗都难辨真假，要不是闻到那手帕上催泪的辛辣气味，恐怕多弗都要怀疑他们是不是真的聆听到了神的旨意。这些人的笃定赞美和热情表演让没有听到神谕的客人们面色苍白的闭上嘴巴，没有人敢在这样热烈的气氛中扫兴。告诉所有人没有听到神谕？那只能证明自己不够虔诚，没有得到神的垂青，谁会冒这样的风险？他们也立刻学着那些表演者的模样，大声地赞美天主。

客人们声泪俱下地互相欺骗，把所有的赞美之词用到一只连脸都没露的白鹰身上，多弗摇晃着手中的酒杯，对这荒谬的场景满意极了，这些位高权重的客人们现在只是多弗手中的提线木偶，多弗仰头把美酒一饮而尽，还有什么比这更值得庆祝！

告解仪式一直进行到深夜，当最后一位客人从忏悔室里走出，热闹的宴会也宣告结束，古拉迪乌斯指挥仆人们妥善送离这些客人们，连多弗也好心情地去城堡门口与客人们道别。柯拉松没有参与这些世俗礼仪，他在客人离开的混乱中步入了那个小小的忏悔室，柯拉松内心的困惑快要把他击倒了，他需要向天主的智慧求助。

木制的忏悔室在关上门后就狭窄的让人无法转身，仿佛竖立起的棺材，所有的喧嚷声都被关在门外，柯拉松闭上眼，让自己的心灵在这样的安静中沉淀下来。

在这样的寂静中，柯拉松回想起自己从圣城一路来到罗马的见闻，衣衫褴褛的朝圣者们与他擦肩而过；路途上有困苦的信徒把掺杂沙子的黑面包送给他，但那是他们家最好的餐食；也有坚守荣耀的骑士帮他驱逐劫匪。可他见到的更多的则是鲜血，被十字军劫掠屠杀的平民尸体，躲在树丛中看着自家房屋正在燃烧的母亲与孩子。

还有那个死在阿拉伯人弯刀下的朝圣者，这个可怜人变卖了自己所有的房屋和土地，踏上艰辛未知的朝圣之旅，而他所求的不过是在到圣城中磕一个头。现在他的头滚落在脚下，被风沙埋葬，没有人会记得他的姓名，他只是这沙土下万千亡灵的其中之一。

圣战的荣耀由无数的生命堆砌而来，十字军盔甲的重量来自这些亡者，他们带回故土的每一个金币都在滴落鲜血，而这一切都源自教皇的野心，皇帝的野心，所有势力的野心，还有多弗朗明哥，他亲生哥哥的野心。

这是他跋涉千里来到罗马的根由，在得知多弗朗明哥成为罗马城主的那一天他就下定了决心。他了解多弗朗明哥的残暴天性，第一次圣战的爆发与多弗成为城主必然有着不可分割的联系，第一次圣战已经收割了无数生命，让这片土地流满鲜血，他向自己的老师起誓，不惜任何代价也要阻止当时那即将到来的第二场圣战，他在老师的叹息声中踏上了旅途。

来自圣城的先知走进了罗马，在与教廷的小小冲突中被罗马城主认回，唐吉诃德•罗西南迪从此成为柯拉松，成为现在这个唐吉诃德家族的一部分。他将灵魂与忠诚献给魔鬼，只为了一个致命一击的机会，那就是将物资的情报传递给蠢蠢欲动的帝国探子。第二次圣战在柯拉松对多弗背叛下提前结束，他不在乎自己会因为这样的背叛下地狱，他更不希望尘世人间变成地狱。

他遵从了内心的指引，他认为那同样也是天主给他的指引，可是现在，在他阻止战争后，一名天使，神的使者却降临在唐吉诃德，甚至还对多弗表现出毫不掩饰的青睐。这样的结果简直要击垮柯拉松的虔诚信仰，他所做的一切难道都是错误的吗？

这个在信仰上过于纯粹的年轻先知想像不到多弗这样的亵渎者有多么胆大妄为。造一个假的天使？他做梦也不会想到这样的可能！他完全被信仰动摇的恐惧㩴住了心神，他现在的心里只有巨大的困惑。所以他来到了忏悔室，他向天主提问，向降临人间的使者提问。

在几个呼吸过后，这个可怜的虔信者瞪大了双眼，微微下垂的眼角让人看了忍不住心生怜悯，这个高大的年轻人看起来像是一只迷途的羔羊，他的脸上流露出茫然的神色，因为他没有听到任何回答。


	13. Chapter 13

柯拉松从狭仄的忏悔室中走出，这个高大的年轻人垂着头，宽厚的肩背也不再挺拔，就连那头漂亮的金发都好像暗淡下来。他失魂落魄地向楼上走去，管家与多弗还在城堡外与离开的客人们寒暄，只剩下一些下等仆人在安静地打扫，他们小心地避开柯拉松，以防被他的马虎性子连累。

刚才被指派看顾柯拉松的女仆更是胆战心惊地看着柯拉松迈上台阶。她们现在不能再去看顾这个金发的少爷，因为仆人们不被允许上楼，甚至连这样看着都算是出格了。在一声巨响后，仆人们全都低下了头，没人敢去看柯拉松摔倒后的狼狈模样。

没有任何呼痛声，先知在这种时候也坚守缄默的誓言。直到踏在台阶上的脚步声再度响起并且逐渐远去，仆人们才都松了一口气，这实在是太让人紧张了。

柯拉松完全沉浸在自己被天主抛弃的失落中了，他没有得到任何回应。过大的打击让柯拉松头脑昏沉，直到他走进自己的房间才稍稍缓和过来。房间里的摆设和小时候一模一样，柯拉松熟悉这个房间就像熟悉自己掌心的纹路，他从小就在这里长大，这座城堡最初是属于唐吉诃德的，直到被父母和其他家产一起捐给教廷。

旁边的房间是这层楼的主卧，曾经是老唐吉诃德夫妇的房间，现在住着的则是新一任的唐吉诃德家主。两个房间之间还有一个隔间，柯拉松不知道“抛弃”他的天使就住在那，与他只有一墙之隔。柯拉松仰躺在自己的床上，月光从窗外照进来，然后很快就被阴云遮住，房间陷入黑暗之中。

柯拉松的手掌压在自己的枕头下面，紧贴着他唯一一个从圣城带来的物品 ，那是他所有的思想，是一叠脆弱的莎草纸。天主认为他是错的吗？难道人们真的应该用无辜者的鲜血和劫掠来的金币向天主赎罪吗？柯拉松不认可这样野蛮的赎罪方式，也不认可那些十字军的骑士们把赎罪当做金币一样使用：瞧我足足杀了十个该死的异教徒。既然我得了十个赎罪那么我就要再去犯下十个罪行。

赎罪本该是对自己罪行的悔过，以避免再度犯下罪行，可是教廷却做了什么？他们发动圣战，鲜血和杀戮激发骑士们的暴虐之心，劫掠的金币让贵族们愈发贪婪，堕落的信徒为了犯下罪行而去赎罪，他们让尘世变成了不折不扣的地狱。

难道这才是天主想要的吗？

直到门外传来了脚步声，柯拉松才停下他痛苦的思考，是多弗回来了。但是多弗并未在柯拉松的卧室前停留，他回到了自己的房间。柯拉松从床铺上坐起身，窗外的阴云越发厚重起来，好像连一丝月光都透不下来，风一阵阵地击到窗上，然后就哗啦啦地响起来。柯拉松注视着窗外，直到一个巨大的闪电从云层落下，房间里瞬间被照亮，柯拉松苍白的面容被映照在窗上，他和自己的眼睛对视，做出了决定。

柯拉松站起身离开了房间，在晚一步传来的雷声中走向了多弗的卧室，他决定和多弗要求去见见那位神的使者。

巨大的雷声振聋发聩，柯拉松来到多弗门前的脚步声被掩盖在这样的巨响中。卧室的房门没有完全紧闭，一个巨大的闪电再次落下，那光把多弗的房间照得亮如白昼，就算只有一个瞬间也足矣让柯拉松看清门内的景象，柯拉松敲门的手僵在了半空。

多弗正坐在宽大的座椅上，一个柯拉松从未见过的年轻男孩被禁锢在他怀里，男人的手掌从男孩宽大的衣领探入，暧昧地停留在胸前。那男孩背后还有一双漂亮到虚假的洁白羽翼，多弗的脸颊正埋在那双羽翼之中，男孩嬉笑着试图从多弗怀里离开。

宴会上关于天使外形的描述柯拉松听了无数遍，他看得出多弗怀里的是谁。年轻的先知踉跄着后退，脚步声再次被雷声掩盖，他几乎是逃回了自己的房间。

柯拉松背靠着自己的房门，他用宽厚的手掌捂住脸颊，各种情绪在他的心里翻滚。再天真的虔信者此刻也应该明白多弗做了什么：

他创造了一个假的天使来愚弄整个罗马。

当柯拉松意识到这一点时，他就立刻联想到了多弗要做的事，利用天使发动第三次圣战，战争带来的声望与财富将让他成为真正的罗马之主，多弗会踏着无数鲜血和亡灵走上王位。到那时永恒之城必将陷入黑暗，新的罗马之主会给整个欧洲带来灾难。

柯拉松的手掌紧握成拳，他不明白为什么都是虔信者的父母会生出多弗那样的怪物来，他那与生俱来就不知道敬畏何物的“恶”之天性仿佛来自地狱。柯拉松永远也想不清楚这些问题的答案，但是他知道他能做些什么。

柯拉松合上双眼，将右手的五指并拢，以中指点在前额，点在胸腹，再横越两肩，他在身上画出一个十字圣号，以向天主祈祷。在一段时间的安静后，柯拉松再次画出一个十字圣号，并以对手指的亲吻为结束。

当他再次睁开双眼时，先知温和的眉眼变得危险起来，柯拉松在此刻展露出与他兄长如出一辙的疯狂。阻止多弗再次发动圣战正是他来罗马的使命，他向天主起誓，为了那些已经死在和即将死在战争中的无辜者，为了多弗手中操纵的生命，他将不惜一切代价阻止这场灾难。

雷暴天气持续到深夜也没有停止，柯拉松把耳朵紧贴在自己房间的墙壁上，那个“天使”应该就住在墙壁另一侧的隔间里。墙壁的隔音效果不算好，所以才特意分割出了一个隔间作为缓冲。轻微的脚步声终于在隔间中响起，柯拉松听见了多弗嗓音低沉的“晚安”，然后就是关闭的房门和“天使”跳上床发出的沉闷声音。

那个胆敢假扮天使的堕落者必然是个和多弗同样危险的野心家，杀死他然后再杀死多弗就是解决问题的最好办法，否则罗马将永无宁日。他看了一眼窗外的电闪雷鸣，闪电能为他提供光亮，雷声可以掩护他的声音，这个季节马上就要过去，这样大的雷暴天气很可能再也不会出现，仿佛上帝也在帮助他，现在就是最佳时机。

柯拉松推开了窗户，呼啸的风吹乱了他的金发，在闪电的光中，他赤着足悄无声息地站在了窗外的石台上，他要踩着城堡墙外凸出的石台走到隔壁去，他小时候就曾经因为贪玩这样做过，并且没有被任何人发现。他趴在城堡的墙上，手指紧紧地扒住砖石的缝隙，避免被高空的大风吹落。

等到第三个闪电亮起后，柯拉松终于在雷声中推开了隔间的窗户，他小心地跳进来站在柔软的地毯上。他安静地贴着窗台站立，等待下一次闪电，柯拉松借着闪电的光看清了房间的布局，只有一张柔软宽大的床，和床上男孩随着呼吸起伏的娇小身躯。

柯拉松悄无声息地走向了那张床，他拿出了藏在袖子里的匕首，金属利刃的冰冷让柯拉松停住了动作。这柄熟悉的匕首他想起了童年，想起了父亲被割下的头颅，想起了他曾许下的缄默的誓言，突然一声惊雷炸响在他耳边，匕首从手中掉落，柯拉松面色惨白地僵在原地，所有的疯狂从他的脸上褪去，柯拉松在心里绝望地喊了一声，

“上帝啊！我刚才差点做了什么？！”

这个男孩也许只是个被多弗哄骗的无辜者，哪怕他真的像多弗一样是个野心家，堕落者，柯拉松也不该私自审判他的罪过，审判多弗的罪过。这正是傲慢之罪，是他宁可终身缄默也不肯犯下的罪行。他差一点就变成了和多弗一样的人，而那正是柯拉松最为畏惧的。

柯拉松脸上的血色完全褪去，他摇晃着身体想要向后退，可他却被床沿绊了一下，柯拉松像往常那样摔倒，直直地扑到了床上，新的闪电落下，柯拉松在光亮中与身下的“天使”对上了视线，他把“天使”弄醒了。

柯拉松甚至来不及做出什么表情，就觉得一阵天晕地旋，等他缓过神来才发现，自己已经被“天使”压在床上了。男孩赤裸的双足分别踩在他的手臂上，腰腹也被男孩坐在上面，看起来纤细的身体却压制的柯拉松动弹不得。白鹰的视力在夜晚依旧好得惊人，路飞好奇地打量这个金发的大个子。

路飞身体前倾，用手指胡乱地揉弄柯拉松的金发，男人僵直着身体，不知道这个“天使”要对自己做什么。路飞似乎什么也不打算做，就这样坐在柯拉松身上，柔软弹性的臀肉只隔着一层睡袍，不自觉地在柯拉松结实的小腹上磨蹭。他甚至还打了个哈欠，那对羽翼也像伸懒腰一样在男孩背后舒展又收回。

闪电的光让柯拉松看见了这一幕，他惊异地瞪大了双眼，他以为那翅膀只是虚假的装饰，可现在看来并非如此。这个男孩究竟是什么人？不，他真的是人类吗？柯拉松想起天使降临时出现的上百只夜莺，一个猜想在柯拉松脑海里回荡，“天使”也许是只外形酷似天使的人形鸟，只是因为过于罕见而从未有过记载。

路飞没有回应柯拉松的猜测，它好像对这个沉默的男人失去了兴致，在闪电中它松开了压制柯拉松的双足，藏在睡袍下的隐秘处在柯拉松眼前一闪而过，饱满大腿上那些暧昧的红痕和齿印与闪电的光一起刻印在了柯拉松眼里。年轻的先知涨红了脸颊，他从床上摔到了地下，甚至不敢再抬头去看一眼床上的“天使”。在窗外雷声短暂地停歇中，思绪还在混乱的柯拉松却听见了多弗的脚步声。

雷声和闪电让多弗无法入眠，当再一次听到巨大的雷声时，他从床上坐起身决定去路飞那里找点乐子。在多弗步入房间时，路飞正坐在床上，在闪电的映照中，小鹰伸出手臂指向被风吹开了一个缝隙的窗户。多弗笑着帮它把窗户重新关好，然后走向小鹰柔软的床，  
“呋呋呋呋，你也睡不着吗？那就等明天再睡怎么样？”  
“昂啾！”

柯拉松从窗户回到了自己的卧室，捡回的匕首被他重新扔在地下，他跪倒在地，无声地向上帝忏悔自己傲慢的罪行，他也同样感激上帝的仁慈，让他没有真正的堕落。在柯拉松虔诚地祈祷时，一声高亢的呻吟突然从墙壁那侧传来，紧接着床板的摇晃也顺着墙壁传过来，打断了柯拉松的忏悔，柯拉松不可避免地想起男孩身上那些引人遐想的痕迹，在隐隐约约地淫靡之声中，柯拉松再次涨红了脸颊。

在这个让人无法入眠的深夜，教廷也依旧亮着灯光。依姆教皇的身上披了一件毛毯，王冠和权杖都被收起，长发披散下来，脸颊在烛光中变得柔和，此时的依姆少了许多教皇的威严，看起来更像是一个普通的妇人。

前往调查的红衣主教速度惊人，最先向天使行礼的主教已经被找到，他们正在赶往教廷的路上，而依姆正一边等待他们，一边借着烛光翻阅圣经。仆从的通传声响起，依姆抬了抬手示意让他们进来，红衣主教就低着头带着那名主教走进来。

依姆抬起了头，视线从圣经移到了那个主教身上。这个沉默寡言的男人规矩地低着头，毫无僭越之处。

“抬起头来，维尔戈主教。”

窗外的一阵闪电把依姆教皇的脸颊映得发白，教皇的威严重新出现在她身上，那双淡漠的眼睛注视着维尔戈，仿佛上帝在亲自问询，

“回答我，你是上帝的仆人，还是唐吉诃德的仆人？”


	14. Chapter 14

雷暴天气让所有人都没能睡个好觉，第二天的清晨就连管家先生看起来也有些恍惚，不过幸好多弗根本就没有起床，管家先生现在只需要照顾柯拉松一个人的早餐就够了。柯拉松也同样眼下青黑，他一如既往地沉默着，享用他自己的早餐。

就在这个华丽餐厅的正下方，城堡所在的土地以下，历史悠久，罕为人知的地下墓穴里，也同样有人在吃他们的早餐。数百年前天主教廷经历过一段黑暗时期，信徒们修建了许多地下城，并且生活在其中以躲避古罗马人的迫害，在他们死后也自然而然的埋葬在这里，使这些简陋的地下城市成为了一座座墓穴。在天主的荣光洒遍欧洲以后，那些屈辱的历史就和这些骸骨一样，深埋地底。

现在，这些地下墓穴有了新的用途，比如为唐吉诃德家族蓄养奴隶。这省去了为奴隶建造房屋的困扰，看管也变得简单，用巨石堵住出口，只留下奴隶进出的一个。至于奴隶们会不会为暗无天日的环境痛苦，会不会为与骸骨同吃同住而夜不能寐，会不会因为这样阴暗湿冷的环境生病甚至丢掉性命，谁在乎这个？他们只是奴隶，死了就再买，圣战的爆发可是让奴隶价格便宜不少。

蕾贝卡就是这样一个可怜的奴隶孩子，她现在正捧着干硬的黑面包啃咬，女孩的牙齿不够结实，只能含在嘴里用唾液润湿了再嚼，粗糙的黑面包碎屑从女孩娇嫩的喉咙擦过，那让她连抱怨都说不出来。她记得自己在更小的时候，住在有阳光和绿茵的城堡里，有更柔软香甜的白面包和新鲜的牛乳，还会有大块的肉，她甚至还有满满一个房间的漂亮裙子。

但是现在，她对那些都记不清了，她想不起那些食物的美味，那些裙子用了多少种颜色的丝绸，她连阳光的色彩都忘记了。她甚至会在睡前想，也许之前的记忆只是她的一个美梦，或者现在的生活是她正在经历的一个噩梦，只要醒过来就能重新拥有那一切。身后另一个奴隶孩子的推攘打断她的回忆，因为那孩子推的一下太突然了，蕾贝卡没有抓住手里的那块黑面包，滚落到这个狭小的囚笼之外去了。那是她今天唯一的一顿饭，就算沾上尘土甚至碰到骸骨她也舍不得放弃，女孩甚至来不及对推自己的人作出什么反应，她立刻把细瘦的手臂从囚笼的金属栏杆中伸出，去够那个滚落地面的黑面包。

在女孩脏污的手指马上就要碰到面包时，一只脚伸了过来，它踢走了那块面包还狠狠地碾了一脚。  
“真是个废物，连面包都拿不稳吗？这里可不养没力气的奴隶。”  
尖刻的声音响起，那是一个唐吉诃德的私兵，他挥舞着鞭子走过来。女孩反应敏捷，在那脚落到自己的手掌之前收回了手臂。私兵对蕾贝卡的躲避不满极了，他把皮鞭对准女孩的脸高高扬起，在落下之前，一支手握住了他的手腕。

笼子里的小奴隶们都露出了惊恐的表情，他们夸张地向后面躲避，差点把整个笼子撞翻。从这些奴隶们的反应中，私兵就知道来的人是谁了。城主大人的弟弟，最讨厌孩子的柯拉松大人。私兵脸上的愤怒和不耐瞬间转变成了讨好和谄媚，他回过头向柯拉松问好。柯拉松接过了他手中的鞭子，私兵立刻明白了柯拉松大人是要亲自教训这些小崽子们，他恭敬的后退，甚至还贴心地叮嘱柯拉松不要让粗糙的鞭柄磨疼了自己的手。

在私兵离开后，皮鞭的声响就回荡在这个狭小的囚室内，奴隶孩子们露出越发恐惧的表情，甚至还有人大声尖叫起来，但是如果有人愿意仔细悄悄这些脏兮兮的孩子，就会发现他们的眼睛里一点恐惧都没有。柯拉松的鞭子也并没有落在任何一个人身上，他只是在击打地面或者笼子。柯拉松对于这些孩子们来说是个喜欢他们恐惧表情的奇怪男人，只要他们表现出畏惧这个金头发的大个子就不会真的对他们做什么。

虽然不知道原因，但是他们当然愿意自己好过一点，所以再见到柯拉松的时候就立刻做出那样的姿态。至于私兵们会不会发现？没有人会和奴隶们交流“柯拉松大人打得你们痛不痛”这种问题的。柯拉松打够了，就握着鞭子向外走去。私兵恭敬地接回了鞭子，然后询问柯拉松还有什么指示，男人只是挥了挥手，示意不用管自己。那私兵就行个礼，离开做自己的事了。

这个地下墓穴越向外走越开阔，还有咸腥的海风刮进来，再向前走就是唐吉诃德家族的私人港口了，这个港口与地下墓穴相连，隐藏在海崖之下，正上方就是背临海崖的唐吉诃德城堡，它们之间的垂直距离不算远，柯拉松就是通过城堡的地下通道来到这的。这个私人港口做的大多是武器交易，人口贩卖等暴利生意以避开教廷的税务。罗马城所在的半岛三面环海，所以海运格外发达，这个港口是唐吉诃德最重要的资金来源。只有唐吉诃德家族最核心的合作者们才能在此交易，在昨夜的宴会后这里将会迎来更多的客人，而柯拉松一直都是这里的负责人。

港口就算是清晨也格外繁忙，身强力壮的成年男性奴隶都在这里搬运货物，柯拉松象征性的巡视了一圈，就离开了，金发男人走到了一个不起眼的角落，耐心地等待起来。不一会就有一个高大的身影顺着阴影走过来，  
“欢迎回来，柯拉松。”  
那是个面容坚毅刚强的男人，柯拉松向他点了点头，两个人短暂地拥抱了一下。  
“你真的结束了圣战是吗？真是太了不起了！”  
柯拉松慌乱地摆手，他从怀里掏出了鹅毛笔和一张莎草纸，并且在上面很快地写下了一行字，  
“我只是做了一点我能做的事。”

男人拍了拍他的肩膀，柯拉松继续在纸上写字，  
“你们的计划进行的怎么样了？”  
“从你来到这里做我们的主管，为我们掩护后，我们就一直趁着晚上偷偷在地下墓穴的最上层寻找墓穴上方最柔软的地方，试图挖出一个通往城堡的隐秘通道。虽然你离开后我们就停工了，但是也已经快要成功了，最多三天，我们就能彻底挖通。”  
“等到城堡的防备力量减少时，我会想办法通知你的。”柯拉松唰唰地在纸上写着，  
“我很抱歉，居鲁士，我只能为你们做这些。”柯拉松缓慢而沉重的写下这句话。

“你已经尽力了，柯拉松，你做的这些就是对我们最大的帮助。我们宁可在与多弗的战斗中死去，也不愿作为奴隶死在这个没有阳光的地方。”  
居鲁士的声音带着决绝，他们早就下定决心了。可柯拉松却似乎是不堪愧疚一样，垂下了头。

居鲁士曾经是力库家族的私兵首领，他娶了力库族长的长女，并且有了一个女儿，蕾贝卡。力库家族是个虔诚地守规矩地好家族，他们不蓄养奴隶，常常向平民施舍，虔诚地侍奉天主。他们本该就这样在天主的照拂下幸福地生活下去，可这一切却在多弗来到罗马的那天彻底改变。

噩梦的最开始只是因为力库家族从教廷那里买下了唐吉诃德曾经的城堡。多弗在深夜闯入了力库家族，他用力库家族所有人的生命威胁力库家主把城堡归还给唐吉诃德家族。然后在对城堡的搜寻中，多弗发现了力库家族隐藏多年的秘密，就是这个地下墓穴。数百年前的地下墓穴里，除了信徒们的骸骨还有他们积累的所有财富，那些金银珠宝就那样明晃晃地佩戴在骸骨上，还有几个去世的主教，他们的财富像是小山一样，能把火把的光映亮一整间墓室。

这样一大笔意外之财，是力库家族在修缮城堡时发现的，但是力库家主不想打扰这些可怜信徒死后的安眠，所以地下墓穴的秘密就这样封存起来。但是，现在多弗发现它了，这个凶暴的堕落者劫掠了这些财富和整个力库家族，他还把整个力库家族包括私兵和他们的家人关押在地下墓穴，他强迫这些人成为唐吉诃德的奴隶，让他们为自己打造武器，这些就是多弗第一次诱导教皇和帝国皇帝发动圣战的资本。

当多弗名正言顺地入住城堡后，就奴役他们修建港口，白天搬运货物，晚上去地下墓穴里搜寻残余的财富，连孩子们也不能幸免，越来越多的奴隶被送进来，他们就这样痛苦地活着。多弗的势力愈发庞大，到了现在他们就算能从戒备森严的墓穴逃走也还是会受到多弗的追杀，与其后半生以奴隶身份躲躲藏藏地生活，倒不如拼上一把，试着打败多弗。而这也是柯拉松没有在结束战争后就会到圣城的原因，他想把这些被多弗抢走的一切还给力库家族。

居鲁士不能停留太久，他在离开前告诉柯拉松了一个只有力库族人知道的秘密，这座城堡的阁楼，在临近海崖的一侧，有一个通往海边的秘密通道，这个通道很长，终点与地下墓穴相隔很远，十分安全。如果之后居鲁士他们的起义牵连到了他，他就可以顺着那里逃离城堡，乘船离开罗马。居鲁士再次拍了拍柯拉松的肩膀，就转身离开了。

与此同时，他们上方的城堡却正在举行一场家族会议，前往寻找托雷波尔尸体的人回来了。带队的是塞尼奥尔，一个注重外表的英俊绅士。虽然没有找到尸体，但是他带回了一些值得注意的信息，并且都是关于帝国的。

第一个消息是，帝国内部的诸侯们因为皇帝新立的教皇们再次蠢蠢欲动，他们似乎是收到了依姆教皇的挑唆，公开反对这些不正统的教皇，最激进的一个选帝侯甚至动手杀死了自己领地上的那个教皇，帝国内战一触即发。

第二个消息则来自大马士革，皇帝的亲卫兵终于回来了，他们中途没有停留，几乎是连夜赶回了帝国，为了在接下来在很有可能爆发的内战中守卫皇帝。

第三个消息则是最为蹊跷的，在帝国与罗马的边境驻军那里，突然出现了一大批武器物资，它们现在正被送回帝国，打算用于战前准备。可是根据唐吉诃德家族在帝国的情报显示，没有哪个大家族或是大商人近期出售了这样一大批货物，只有唐吉诃德家族丢失的那一批能与之相当。

“上次的物资运送是绝对机密，只有柯拉松，托雷波尔，还有多弗知道。可是消息却在途中走漏。柯拉松说物资被异族人劫走，可是实力更弱的柯拉松完好无损的回来了，而托雷波尔却战死，甚至连尸体都找不到。现在帝国又突然出现了这样一批神秘物资，这未免……”  
塞奥尼尔提出了自己的质疑，琵卡也顺势接过了这个话题，  
“也就是说，是柯拉松故意向帝国走漏了消息？他是帝国的卧底？”  
“哈哈哈哈，那个物资说不定是巧合呢！”  
迪亚曼蒂笑着说，可那笑意却未达眼底。至此所有人都看向多弗，等待他的裁决。

“是巧合当然好，我也不希望怀疑我这个亲弟弟啊…”

多弗的嘴角依旧向上扬起，可额头上的青筋却让他看起来格外狰狞。

“…证明给我看吧，柯拉松。这一切到底是不是巧合。”


	15. Chapter 15

柯拉松从港口回来时正是傍晚，贴心的管家先生已经准备好了晚餐，多弗也懒洋洋地坐在餐桌主位等着和柯拉松共进晚餐。多弗主动向他的弟弟打了个招呼，沉默的柯拉松点头回应，然后在管家先生拉开的椅子上坐下来。

两个容貌相似的金发兄弟坐在同张桌子上进餐，和平常的晚餐没什么两样，除了多弗耐人寻味的眼神。柯拉松只是埋头吃自己的食物，好像从未注意到多弗的视线。高大的年轻人迅速吃完了盘中的食物，他站起身，椅子发出摩擦地面的声音。柯拉松向他的哥哥点头，示意自己已经吃完了。多弗笑着允许了柯拉松失礼地提前离席，  
“呋呋呋呋，辛苦了，柯拉松。今晚好好休息。”

柯拉松转过身走向餐厅的门口，一个行色匆匆的男仆闯了进来，柯拉松认得他，他是塞尼奥尔的贴身男仆。看来被派去寻找托雷波尔尸体的塞尼奥尔已经回来了。一封沾染着陈旧血迹的羊皮信被送到管家手中，  
“塞尼奥尔大人派我把它送来，这是托雷波尔大人身上唯一的遗物。”  
背对着多弗的柯拉松，在听到男仆的这句话时，瞳孔瞬间缩紧了一下。多弗打量了一下管家先生手中的信封，视线在上面沾染的血迹处停留了一会儿，男人放下手中的刀叉，却并没有接过那封信。  
“把它送到我的卧室去吧，古拉迪乌斯。”  
“遵命，主人。”

管家先生捧着那封信走向餐厅门口，因为这个小插曲而停留的柯拉松也重新迈步，塞奥尼尔的男仆和多弗都没有特意向柯拉松隐瞒这封信的存在，就像是唐吉诃德家族依旧十分信任这个莽撞的年轻人一样。管家默默地跟在柯拉松身后，直到柯拉松又一次踩空楼梯摔下来，沉闷的摔倒声响起，多弗低沉的声音从餐厅传来，因为距离的遥远听起来有些怪异地失真，

“呋呋呋呋，和你说过多少次了，柯拉松。上楼梯，一定要小心啊。”

柯拉松回到了自己的房间，他听见管家走进主卧又离开的声音。托雷波尔，那个倒霉的唐吉诃德干部，被柯拉松出卖给了帝国，和家族的物资一起被帝国军队带走。塞奥尼尔不可能找到尸体，除非他能闯进帝国的牢狱。可是，可是，凡事总有个万一。

柯拉松在房间里踱步，留给他思考的时间没有多少，只有从多弗吃完饭到上楼的这一点，他得尽快下决定。柯拉松看向桌面上燃烧着的灯台，下定了决心。

柯拉松端起灯台走出了房间，走廊静悄悄地没有声音，白鹰也许是去和莫奈它们一起玩了，总之这里安静地不像白鹰在的样子。楼下也没有传来什么声音，柯拉松迅速地进入了多弗的房间。

那封染血地羊皮信就放在桌上，柯拉松端着灯台凑近桌面，他小心地展开那封信卷，只看了一眼，柯拉松的冷汗就顺着面颊流下来。他放好信，立刻就要转身离开房间，可是此刻，门口处却传来了轻微地响动。柯拉松看了一眼主卧里通往阁楼的楼梯，然后就吹灭了灯台。

主卧的门被推开，管家先生端着灯台进来，把房间里的蜜蜡一一点亮，多弗跟着走了进来，高大的男人扫视了自己的房间一周，然后和他的弟弟一样，把视线停留在那个通往阁楼的楼梯。  
“出去吧，古拉迪乌斯。”  
多弗从管家手里接过灯台，走向了楼梯处。

楼梯被保养的很好，多弗这样高大的体型踩在上面也不会发出什么声响，灯台里的蜜蜡发出昏黄的光，映照着多弗的脸颊，被墨镜遮盖住的眼睛在这样的光下越发阴沉。等到从最顶端的楼梯处传来声响时，多弗握着灯台的手捏紧。他的亲弟弟，柯拉松，他唯一的血亲，还是让他失望了。

柯拉松的马虎性子早晚会害死他自己，这样危险的时刻他也能在踏上最后一个台阶时跌倒。柯拉松顾不上别的，他爬起来就立刻走进阁楼。月光透过玻璃彩窗，斑驳的映照在阁楼的地面上。柯拉松贴着墙壁的阴影寻找居鲁士告诉他的密道，在柯拉松找到之前，多弗就已经端着灯台走进了阁楼。

逐渐逼近的脚步声和蜜蜡昏黄的光如同死神的阴影，柯拉松悄无声息地继续寻找密道，额头的汗滴滴落进眼里，柯拉松忍着刺痛不肯眨眼，密道到底在哪？多弗不紧不慢地前进着，阁楼算不上很大，眼看着那昏黄的光就要笼罩住阴影中的柯拉松了。金发的年轻人绝望地注视着光亮中的多弗，他要到此为止了。

就在此刻，阁楼里却突兀地响起了一阵风声！同时出现在多弗面前是一个倒吊的人影，那人倒着的狰狞面孔被昏黄的光映照，看着越发扭曲诡异，宛如鬼魅。  
“啾——”  
清脆的鹰啼响起，那倒吊的人影咯咯咯地笑起来，笑声在空荡的阁楼里显得越发可怖。一双羽翼从人影背后展开，倒着的天使影子映在窗上，被彩色分割地支离破碎。

故作狰狞的面孔此刻才恢复平日的清秀，路飞看着多弗的表情笑个不停，这是一个来自白鹰的恶作剧。多弗举起灯台向上，看见路飞的双腿勾着支撑阁楼的横梁。男孩捂着肚子笑个不停，身体跟着乱晃，也许是笑到没了力气，白鹰在空中打了一个晃，就直直地掉了下来。多弗伸手接住了路飞，任由白鹰在自己怀里笑得发抖，多弗也跟着它笑了起来，  
“小混蛋，好玩吗？你明天的加餐取消了！”

多弗抱着路飞向外走去，好像他走上阁楼就是为了寻找白鹰一样。在多弗转身地一刹那，他脸上的表情瞬间阴沉下来，额头的青筋暴起，多弗扫了一眼柯拉松所在的位置，走下了楼梯。

路飞被安置回隔间，多弗把它裹进柔软的羽绒被里，然后亲吻路飞的额头。  
“晚安，小东西。”

多弗的灯台回到了桌面上，他展开了那张染着血迹的羊皮信，里面一片空白，什么也没有。这只是对柯拉松是否背叛的测试，作贼心虚才会偷偷来看信件的内容，看托雷波尔是否在死前留下了指认他背叛的线索。多弗把信的一角放进灯台的火焰中，看着这封信由红变黑，在火焰中变成灰烬。

多弗重新走上阁楼。

可是，此刻的阁楼已经空无一人。多弗握着灯台，蹲在阁楼墙壁的一个角落，昏黄的光照在地上，一滴烛泪凝固在那里。男人伸出手掌触摸此处的墙壁，然后多弗的手掌停顿了一下，他屈起骨节的敲击，那里的墙壁发出了空洞的声音。

多弗找到了柯拉松逃走的密道。

这样一条就连多弗都不知道的密道，柯拉松是如何得知的？多弗看向柯拉松负责的港口方向，只有一个可能，这座城堡短暂的拥有者，密道的修建者，力库家族告诉了柯拉松这条密道的存在。

那么，他们在密谋些什么呢？


	16. Chapter 16

第二天的清晨，管家先生在柯拉松的卧室里唤醒了这位少爷，唐吉诃德家平静地就像什么也没有发生。多弗昨夜似乎并未发现柯拉松曾经出现在阁楼上，这是柯拉松从多弗一如既往的态度中猜测的。金发的青年在心中感激天主的仁慈，以及那只白鹰及时的解围。阁楼上的声响可以算在白鹰身上，路飞能在那样恰到好处的时机出现简直是天主的恩赐。

而最让柯拉松安心的还是多弗的态度，他了解多弗，那个魔鬼不可能因为兄弟之情原谅他的背叛，如果多弗真的确认他当晚就在阁楼上，他现在一定会出现在唐吉诃德的地牢里。

那封空白的信件意味着多弗对他的试探，柯拉松几乎是在看到那张空白的羊皮纸的瞬间就意识到了，现在看来这份试探他通过了。因为多弗带领他前往了莫奈和德林杰的房间，唐吉诃德的家主亲自向柯拉松介绍了他们的新成员，白鹰路飞。

虽然柯拉松已经从昨夜的鹰啼声中确认了自己对路飞身份的猜测。但是他此刻还是装出了一副震惊到失神的滑稽模样。多弗很满意柯拉松的反应，他在房间里大笑起来，好像整个房间都被震的发颤一样。多弗利用路飞的真实身份再一次向柯拉松展示自己对他的信任，像是一个对柯拉松通过试探的奖励。

唐吉诃德各怀鬼胎的兄弟俩用精湛的演技欺骗彼此，简直比罗马城最好的戏剧还要引人入胜，耐人寻味。

多弗和管家先生离开了房间，留下柯拉松和新成员彼此熟悉。白鹰在多弗和柯拉松互飙演技时就无趣地离开了，现在它正和那些夜莺们待在一起。飘渺的圣歌从夜莺们的房间传来，柯拉松走向了声音来源之处。

唐吉诃德的城堡处处都华美异常，就连夜莺们的临时居所也装扮地宛如圣殿。银质镀金的巨大圣树盘踞在房间中央，匠人精心锻造的金色枝干栩栩如生，圣树的最顶端还坠着“云雾”，那是心灵手巧的女工们用一簇簇新棉做成的。那些娇小的人形鸟落在那些闪耀的树枝上，为天使一展歌喉。

白鹰的双脚翘起在空中摇晃，它正闲适地趴在圣树下的地毯上。那是用金发女郎的长发编织而成的昂贵地毯，上面的花纹繁复瑰丽，只一小块就价值连城。身着白袍的天使伸展开它的羽翼，能让人呼吸停滞的圣洁羽翼轻轻摆动，一只小小的夜莺雏鸟落在路飞的手掌上，男孩用指尖为它梳理稚嫩的羽翼，雏鸟凑近亲吻它的脸颊，天堂盛景不过如此。

柯拉松被莫奈的叫声惊醒，他跟着伯劳鸟一起走向路飞。生性凶残的伯劳鸟在路飞和夜莺们面前展露出了柔软的一面，她坐在了圣树低矮的枝干，好让白鹰能够趴伏在自己柔软的大腿上，那些夜莺围着伯劳鸟叽叽喳喳地鸣叫起来。不知从何处飞来的夜枭也加入了它们，它依靠着圣树主干，用翅尖笨拙地梳理路飞的羽翼。

高大的金发青年一走近圣树就被亲人的夜莺们围起来，还有一只停落在柯拉松的肩头。柯拉松单膝跪地直视白鹰黑色的眼眸，  
“谢谢你，路飞。”  
他在心中诚挚地向白鹰致谢，为了它不计较那个雷雨之夜自己的冒犯，为了它愿意为自己解围。就算昨夜的恶作剧只是个巧合，柯拉松也依旧要这么做，因为这个有些天真的先知尊重所有的生灵。

路飞似乎是感知到这个青年人的善意，它回给了柯拉松一个灿烂的笑脸，白鹰抬起手臂搂住柯拉松的脖颈，男人读懂了白鹰的要求，他把男孩从华美的地毯抱进怀里。路飞在柯拉松站起身时发出赞叹的声音，柯拉松的高大让白鹰的到了平常难见的视角。

路飞的手指陷进男人蓬松的金发中，它拉扯着柯拉松的头发，指引他走向房间里那扇巨大的窗户，远处的海面在阳光下闪着光，白鹰的眼睛里好像也落进了那些细碎的金光，它看着大海的眼睛动人极了。柯拉松盯着它的眼睛，让它离开这个华丽的牢笼成了柯拉松此刻唯一的念头，它不该被困在多弗手中。

窗户被男人推开，海风吹动男孩黑色的发丝，白鹰向窗外伸出手臂，阳光照耀在它的皮肤上，就在柯拉松想要把白鹰推出窗外时，一个女声打断了他们，  
“你在做什么？！柯拉先生！”  
柯拉松和路飞一起回头，那是一个穿着女仆装的小姑娘。柯拉松认得她，破格加入家族的一个小姑娘。

“你怎么能打开窗子呢？柯拉先生！要是路飞摔下去怎么办？”  
小女仆一边走过来关上窗子，一边数落这个莽撞的少爷。柯拉松注意到了小女仆用的词，“摔下”而非“飞走”。柯拉松把白鹰放到地下，然后从怀里拿出纸笔，  
“你愿意告诉我，为什么路飞会摔下去吗？”  
柯拉松向小女仆展示这张纸条。

“我被需要了吗？！”  
女孩惊羞地捂住自己的脸颊，好像向她提出要求是什么天大的恩赐一样，  
“乐意为您效劳！路飞虽然是白鹰，但是它不会飞呢！如果掉下去就会和普通人一样摔死啦！”  
小女仆向柯拉松解释完就兴高采烈地离开了，嘴里还嘟囔着“被需要了好开心”一类的话。

柯拉松愕然看向正在和夜枭在地毯上翻滚打闹的白鹰，那样漂亮有力的翅膀，居然…不能飞翔吗？

今天是一周一次的休日，教皇陛下没有外出讲道或是举办仪式，她遵循天主的旨意在教廷内处理事务。教廷的审判院是用来关押堕落者和异端，比如说之前那个冒险者罗兰度，还有前不久送进来的维尔戈主教。教皇陛下打算进一步扩建审判院，并且秘密吸纳了一些可信任的主教作为枢机主教，参与审判院的管理运作。

虽然没有在罗马城广而告之，但是大部分的势力都受到了这样的消息，而维尔戈的秘密关押对外宣称的则是他被提拔成了枢机主教，同其他人一起正在秘密培训。依姆教皇站在阴暗的地牢之外，看着唐吉诃德忠诚而又倔强的仆人，维尔戈的伤势看起来惨不忍睹，可他依旧不肯屈服，回归天主的怀抱。

依姆教皇悲悯地叹息了一声，仿佛不忍心一样避开了视线，她一边走向下一个牢房，一边叮嘱身后的侍从，  
“他现在还不能去见天主，就算对待异端我们也应该仁慈一点。”  
“遵命，陛下。”  
下一间牢房关押的是一个异族女人，她看起来没吃什么苦头，美艳的面庞在地牢中依旧艳光四射，她才是依姆教皇来此的原因。

“异族人，我来见你了。”  
依姆教皇看着牢中的女人说。  
“感激您的慷慨与仁慈，就算是远在异乡的我也听闻过您的圣洁与智慧。”  
这个美艳的女人向教皇行礼，眼神里带着狡黠。  
“好了，异族人，你的名字。”  
“回您的话，我叫波拉，来自阿拉巴斯坦的波拉。”

阿拉巴斯坦的窃国者，克洛克达尔曾经的从者，不知下落的波拉，此刻出现在了罗马，出现在了教廷的地牢之中。

波拉的运气糟糕极了，在被德雷克重伤昏迷后，落入了那个之前一直对她纠缠不休的人贩子手中，她以奴隶的身份被卖到了遥远的罗马。因为出众的容貌被城中的权贵当做礼物送给了一位红衣主教。尽管落到如此地步，波拉依旧没有放弃寻找白鹰的下落，她在与其他女仆刺探消息时引起了管家的怀疑，因为她形容的白鹰与罗马城新出现的天使像极了。

红衣主教将她送进了审判院的地牢，波拉在弄清楚情况后选择了求见教廷的主人，教皇陛下。  
“我愿意告诉您关于那只白鹰的一切，只要您愿意解救我曾经的主人，克洛克达尔。”  
“阿拉巴斯坦的窃国者，我听说过这个名字。”  
依姆教皇没有许诺是否愿意解救远在阿拉巴斯坦的囚犯，被“上帝之眼”直视的波拉则在牢房中打了个寒战。  
“你似乎很信任我？异族人。”  
波拉美艳的脸上露出了一个疲惫的苦涩笑容，  
“在罗马，我只能信任您，教皇陛下。”

回到教廷的依姆教皇坐在自己的王座上，她手里拿着一张绘有人像的羊皮纸，那是根据波拉所述绘出的，阿拉巴斯坦的王女，薇薇公主。依姆教皇注视着这张画像，若有所思。

然后，她的眼前浮现出了波拉刚才那略带癫狂的面容，  
“它不是王女的宠物，它是被王室封存了千百年的邪灵，它唯一的弱点是人类的鲜血……”  
依姆教皇的视线向下移动，一张绘有天使容貌的画像被匕首钉在桌上，锋利的刀刃深深地刺入路飞的面孔，

“天使，会在鲜血中堕落吗？”


	17. Chapter 17

最近的太阳总是比前一天更加耀眼，罗马的炎热季节快要到来了。在酷暑时分，率领仆人与侍从前往城外的密林避暑是罗马贵族们的习惯，唐吉诃德也不例外，虽然现在还没有到最炎热的时节，但是多弗依旧派人做了准备，唐吉诃德的士兵们分出大半前往从前常去的密林提前准备，驱逐大型猛兽，修缮旧屋等诸多事项。

今天是这些准备的最后一天，城堡里只留下了必要的人员，第二天回程的士兵们将会接引他们的主人前往避暑之地。柯拉松一早就前往了地下港口，他也要和多弗一同出城，港口的事务还需要交代清楚。在与临时负责人交接完成后，柯拉松就开始了他的日常巡视，面无表情的穿行在皮鞭与辱骂声中，然后悄然走到了一处角落。

“柯拉松，有消息了吗？”  
居鲁士压低的声音传来，高大的男人藏在阴影之中。柯拉松将怀里的一张羊皮纸递给了居鲁士，那上面是唐吉诃德城堡今夜的士兵布防。通道已经挖穿，大半兵力都在城外，今夜是力库家族反抗多弗的最佳时机。居鲁士大略看了一眼，就把它整齐叠好，郑重地塞进胸口，  
“代表力库一族，代表所有的奴隶，铭记你的帮助。”

柯拉松摇摇头，他拍了拍居鲁士的肩膀，带有字迹的莎草纸递到对方的眼前，  
“我会在合适的时机放火，将多弗困在城堡之中。愿主保佑力库一族，在火焰中得到新生。”  
居鲁士目送这位先知离去的背影，他想起刚刚先知脸上的决绝，唐吉诃德的疯狂同样流淌在他的血液之中。多弗朗明哥的疯狂用作摧毁他人，而柯拉松则选择摧毁自己。

在柯拉松的身影彻底消失后，居鲁士离开了那片阴影，但是让他惊愕的是，港口的临时负责人正在等着他，士兵们包围了住了居鲁士，负责人身后的士兵则用手臂紧紧勒着一个瘦弱的奴隶女孩。  
“蕾贝卡！”  
居鲁士惊怒交加。  
“为了你女儿，把柯拉松给你的东西交出来吧。”  
接手地下港口的临时负责人，多弗朗明哥忠诚的仆人，向居鲁士露出了一个虚伪的笑容。

返回城堡的柯拉松径直前往莫奈的房间，路飞这几天都住在莫奈这里，为了适应多弗他们外出避暑后的生活，多弗似乎不打算带着天使离开。柯拉松回来正赶上了下午的点心时间，莫奈的翅膀托着下颚，它用漂亮的绿眼睛盯着路飞，温柔地注视着进食的白鹰。贝拉米也加入了它们的下午茶，鬣狗信服强者，把它轻易打倒的白鹰赢得了它的尊重。

贝拉米把自己的那份肉干推到路飞面前，淳朴又有效的示好方式很讨白鹰的欢心。就算贝拉米亲昵地舔舐路飞的脸颊，阻碍了进食，路飞也没有用力推开他，只是稍稍用手掌阻隔，然后就继续吃自己的点心。柯拉松看着脸颊鼓鼓的路飞，突然就觉得放松下来，它总是这样无忧无虑。白鹰住在这层很安全，柯拉松只会在自己和多弗居住的顶层放火，而且莫奈它们会带着路飞离开危险。

吃完点心的路飞窝在柯拉松怀里打瞌睡，羽翼收紧在背后，男孩依靠着柯拉松的颈窝，呼吸均匀地睡着。柯拉松顺手拿起了旁边架子上的纸草书卷，那是先知对于自己思想的进一步尝试，那是用通用语翻译的《圣经》原文。在欧洲，不只是圣经，所有的书籍都由晦涩难懂的拉丁文书写，普通人用作日常交流的通用语被视作愚昧，低贱的文字，没人会用通用语著书，更别说是把圣经从拉丁文翻译成通用语了。

如果这些手抄本流传到外面，就算是柯拉松，罗马城主的亲弟弟也会被教廷扣上异端的罪名而处以极刑。民众们对圣经的理解都来自教廷的传教士，这是最有效的思想统治，他们会像服从上帝旨意那样服从教廷。圣经的解释权必须握在罗马教廷或是其他教廷的手中，这是权贵们乃至帝国皇帝也要默认的铁则，因为他们也需要利用信仰来稳固自己的统治。

这也是皇帝扶持新教皇的原因，他要从依姆教皇手中夺走圣经的解释权，夺走这份控制民众的巨大力量。柯拉松这种想把圣经解释权交给民众，彻底撕下民众眼上黑布的做法，简直可以说得上是要颠覆整个世界，依姆教皇对他的忌惮不无道理。但是柯拉松无法实现他的宏愿，只要他做出实践，教廷，帝国，包括多弗在内所有权贵都将成为他的敌人，他的这些通用语版圣经一旦出现在罗马城就会被立即清缴。

至于他现在敢就这样把这些手抄本坦荡地摆在莫奈的房间，那是因为整个唐吉诃德家族对天主的态度。以多弗为首的核心干部们都对虔诚的信仰者嗤之以鼻，没人会愿意翻开这位先知的书看看他写了什么，更何况还是放在莫奈的房间，给鸟解闷的废纸而已。总之，最危险的地方也是最安全的地方，柯拉松的这些危险书籍就这样坦坦荡荡地摆在这里，无人问询。

先知叹息了一声，把书卷放回架子上，今晚过后这些也许就会和唐吉诃德家族一起永远地消失在火焰之中。不知何时醒来的白鹰看着柯拉松把书卷放回架子，它叫了一声，然后伸出手掌抚摸柯拉松的面颊，像是在安抚男人的低落。柯拉松低下头，与男孩额头相贴，先知的内心思绪翻滚，  
“离开这里，路飞。就在今夜，离开多弗，离开唐吉诃德，离开罗马。不要做傀儡，也不要做天使，更不要成为下一场战争的借口！”

先知重新与男孩对视，他握住路飞抚在自己面颊上的手掌，在路飞的指尖落下亲吻，先知在为白鹰祈求天主的祝福。白鹰慷慨地回应这份祝福，它用另一支手臂环抱他，男孩的脸颊贴在先知蓬松的金发上，圣洁的羽翼展开，将他们围在其中。这个拥抱让柯拉松得到了前所未有的平静。

寄托着柯拉松和力库一族希望的那张羊皮纸，现在染上了居鲁士的鲜血被送到了多弗手里。多弗面无表情地把这份希望凑近灯台点燃，  
“居鲁士和他女儿已经控制起来了，剩余的奴隶需要清理吗？”  
“用不着，失去组织者的反抗不堪一击。”  
多弗注视着那张纸在火焰中化为灰烬，  
“今夜，什么也不会发生。”

在管家先生离开不久后，一只凶禽闯进了多弗的房间，那是夜枭德林杰，唐吉诃德最可靠的信使。现在，多弗需要它前往城外传递消息。明天清晨他们不必接引主人了，避暑取消了。  
“辛苦了，德林杰。”  
男人揉了揉夜枭的黑发，德林杰露出尖利的牙齿向多弗笑了一下，然后就展开羽翼飞出窗外。

夜枭时而粗哑时而尖细的鸣叫在夜空中回响，掩映在树影下的古堡越发阴森，所有人都在这样的不祥中等待天明。

柯拉松待在自己的房间毫无困意，他如同雕塑一般在窗边站了整整一夜。可是这一夜，唐吉诃德的城堡什么也没发生，安静得如同曾经的每一个夜晚。当晨曦照到先知的脸颊上时，他才缓慢地移动了一下自己僵硬的身体。就算居鲁士他们的反抗完全被镇压也不可能如此安静，没有吼叫，没有厮杀，没有火光，什么都没有。

敲门声在门口响起，管家先生熟悉的声音传来，  
“柯拉松少爷，该准备出城避暑了。”  
柯拉松恍惚了一瞬，仿佛他昨天做的一切都只是一场梦。

柯拉松像往常一样跟随管家先生离开了卧室，他们来到正厅，多弗正在那里等着他们，男人隐藏在镜片下的眼睛注视着他的亲弟弟，  
“呋呋呋呋，柯拉松，走，我带你去看点好玩的。”  
柯拉松沉默者跟随多弗走向庭院，干部们和士兵跟在他们的身后，令人不安的沉重氛围笼罩着柯拉松，到底发生了什么？

唐吉诃德的庭院大极了，大到能够容纳一个中型斗兽台，一头真正的猛兽正在台上徘徊，体重几百磅的大型猛兽可以轻松虐杀普通人类，普通的人形猛兽也会选择暂避锋芒。紧接着两个柯拉松熟悉的身影被推到台上，居鲁士和他年幼的女儿蕾贝卡。柯拉松心中巨震，他忍不住向前一步，多弗摁住了他的肩膀，男人阴冷的声音响在柯拉松耳边，  
“别激动，柯拉松，如果你那个奴隶朋友能够杀死他的对手，我就放他们自由，怎么样？”  
多弗压着柯拉松迫使他坐下来，  
“呋呋呋呋，好好欣赏，柯拉松，这可是罗马最负盛名的斗兽表演。”


	18. Chapter 18

人类与猛兽的搏杀在罗马是被教廷严令禁止的，但是教廷的禁令在唐吉诃德不起作用，柯拉松只能坐在椅子上，眼睁睁看着居鲁士和他的女儿一起面对那头凶恶的猛兽。

身边的卫兵手握弓箭，以防出现什么意外伤害到场外的主人，柯拉松的手掌紧紧地攥握成拳，看来多弗完全知道了他们的计划，先知现在已经自身难保了，他无法在这样的情况下为居鲁士提供帮助。

场上的搏杀开始了，猛兽显露出与体型不符的狡猾天性，它的注意力全在瘦弱的蕾贝卡身上，女孩在猛兽的利爪下躲闪，居鲁士赤手空拳的攻击对于猛兽来说不痛不痒，只是挥舞的长尾就能把男人击倒在地。幸好蕾贝卡是个敏捷的孩子，她每一次都能险之又险地躲开那些致命袭击。

猛兽发出不耐的咆哮，那声音让所有人震耳欲聋，胆战心惊。斗兽场成了蕾贝卡的展示台，惊险的躲避和似乎随时都能看到的血腥场面让所有人都兴奋起来，卫兵们也为这样的违禁表演激动得眼睛发红。居鲁士竭尽全力地干扰猛兽，并且试图让它的注意力转移到自己身上。

机敏的男人开始利用斗兽台周围的石柱，他站在石柱前引导猛兽冲向自己，在最后一刻敏捷的闪到一边，是猛兽在石柱上碰得头破血流。愤怒的咆哮在场上响起，猛兽被父女二人戏耍地团团乱转。也许居鲁士真的有机会胜过这头猛兽，为自己赢得宝贵的自由。

体力和速度是他们胜利的关键，可是蕾贝卡还是太年幼了，女孩在几个回合过后就力气不足了，速度和反应都慢了下来。她在最危急的时刻被猛兽划伤了小腿，女孩坚强地忍住痛呼，但是危险已经降临。鲜血让猛兽更加蠢蠢欲动，它用猩红的眼盯住女孩，居鲁士的挑衅和攻击都被忽略，看惯了表演的人都知道，受伤的蕾贝卡死定了，就算是居鲁士也救不了她。

猛兽有力的后腿蹬住地面，一跃而起，它扑向了勉强奔逃的蕾贝卡，居鲁士的怒吼着也冲了上去，在鲜血和痛呼中猛兽向后退去，把场上的景象展现给观众。雷贝卡被父亲的身体完全覆盖，居鲁士在千钧一发时保护了自己的女儿，代价则是一条腿。猛兽嘴里咬着居鲁士失去的腿，獠牙与骨骼碰撞发出令人毛骨悚然的咀嚼声，鲜血在场上流成一泊。

卫兵们失望的叹气，如果居鲁士不为了蕾贝卡失去这条腿，至少他自己还有可能存活下来，但是现在，一切都结束了，他们成为猛兽的食物只是时间问题。  
“呋呋呋呋，真可惜，看来你的朋友失败了，柯拉松。”  
多弗笑起来。

他看着场上抱在一起，亲吻对方额头，准备一同迎接死亡的父女，  
“这就是爱啊！爱会使人变得愚蠢，软弱，被摆布。”  
多弗咏叹着说，然后把视线转向柯拉松，转向这个和唐吉诃德格格不入的虔信者，  
“假如上帝真是爱人类的，他决无力量做得起主宰。”  
多弗笃定地说出结论，毫不在意柯拉松那充满怒火的双眼。

场上的猛兽终于吃完了那条腿，它的嘴边还在滴落鲜血，它就那样一步步逼近可怜的居鲁士和蕾贝卡，所有人的注意力都被即将到来的血腥盛宴吸引，在猛兽的獠牙即将落到居鲁士的手臂上时，一支箭呼啸着袭向了猛兽。所有人都没能反应过来时，那支箭就穿过了猛兽的眼睛，深深地刺入它的头颅。

紧接着，拿着长弓的柯拉松就被卫兵压倒在地，先知趁着所有人都被场上吸引时夺走了身边卫兵手里的弓箭，他暂时救下了居鲁士和蕾贝卡。多弗看着自己脸颊被压在地面的弟弟，深深地叹了一口气，  
“你应该把箭对着我的。”  
多弗的语气就像是就像是哥哥在教导自己愚钝的弟弟，  
“威胁我能救下更多的人，包括你自己，但是你现在只救了他们两个人。”  
柯拉松闭上眼不再与多弗对视，性命对于多弗来说是可以计算的数字，但是对于柯拉松不同，性命就是性命，每个人都是上帝的子民。

柯拉松和场上的父女俩被关进了唐吉诃德的私牢，蕾贝卡为居鲁士的伤口做了紧急处理，但是没有伤药的情况下，谁也不知道他能否挺过今晚。柯拉松被关在了私牢的另一端，只剩下多弗站在他的牢房门口，兄弟二人隔着铁栏对视。

“托雷波尔是被谁杀死的？”  
多弗终于能够向柯拉松提出这个问题了。卫兵们没有收走柯拉松的羽毛笔和莎草纸，但是柯拉松依旧拒绝回答多弗的问题。  
“是帝国对吗？”  
多弗不在意柯拉松的沉默，他只是自顾自地陈述猜想，  
“帝国边境突然多了一大批物资，数目和你运送的那一批刚好对得上，你向帝国出卖了托雷波尔。”

多弗看着监牢中的柯拉松，  
“为什么要背叛我，柯拉松，你从属于帝国？你选择追随那个愚蠢懦弱的皇帝？”  
柯拉松终于愿意回应一下多弗的问话，莎草纸上落下漂亮的字迹，  
“我永远是上帝的子民。”  
“你的上帝指引你背叛自己的兄长和家族吗？”  
“上帝的旨意是和平！”  
柯拉松在莎草纸上留下锋利的字迹，像是替先知对多弗呐喊。

“和平？”  
多弗像是听到的最为可笑的回答，男人的狂笑在监牢中回荡，  
“你以为和平是什么，柯拉松？”  
多弗怜悯地看着先知，  
“所谓的“和平”，不过是两次战争之间的时日。 你以为战争的发动者是谁？我，依姆还是皇帝？不，是参与其中的所有人。”  
多弗伸出手指指向天空，  
“战争是祂给人类的罪，你的神在高高在上地笑呢！”

发誓沉默的先知无法驳斥多弗的狂言，他只能听着多弗继续吐露更多的亵渎之语，  
“我真不明白你为什么还要相信什么虚无缥缈的神，父亲的教训也不能让你睁开双眼吗？就是因为他做出前往圣城的愚蠢决定，我们才失去了一切。”  
“那不是父亲的错！”  
柯拉松握住了铁栏，他把莎草纸拍在上面，先知无声的反驳看起来滑稽可笑。

多弗后退了一步，他不想继续在这个问题上和柯拉松争辩，他们永远无法在这件事上说服对方。  
“柯拉松，背叛家族就要被处死是家族铁律，你在对托雷波尔动手的那一刻就已经做好觉悟了吧。”  
多弗没打算得到柯拉松的回答。  
“等到葬礼时，我会送你去和他道歉的。不过，在那之前，我还有一场好戏要给你看呢！”  
多弗露出了一个疯狂的笑容。  
“如果上帝的代言人杀死了上帝的使者会发生什么呢？”  
柯拉松瞪大了自己的眼睛，只有依姆教皇才有资格被称为上帝的代言人，至于上帝的使者，柯拉松脑海中闪过路飞的羽翼，多弗究竟要做什么？！

“你以为我要利用路飞发动下一次圣战是吗？”  
多弗说完这句话就摇了摇头，  
“战争只要开始就无法停下，再滑稽的理由都能发动第三次圣战。那孩子能做到的可不是这种小事！所有人都以为我想拿到战争发动权，通过战争带来的利益成为罗马真正的主人…呋呋呋呋，我可从未承认过这种无趣的理想。”  
多弗看向监牢的墙壁，他的眼神就好像能看到墙外的罗马一样，男人露出了癫狂的神色，  
“这个无趣的城市早就该和世界一起毁灭了！”

柯拉松惊骇地看着多弗，他这时才明白多弗要做的事情有多么疯狂。如果教皇真的杀死了天使，整个罗马的信徒都会陷入崩溃。帝国绝不会错失这个重创教廷的机会，民众的信仰将会迅速溃败分散，整个欧洲都会陷入混乱。还有那些怒火正旺的阿拉伯人，他们也会加入这场战争，为从前死在圣战中的同胞复仇。

战争不是多弗获取权势和利益的手段，战争就是他的最终目的，他想要用战争毁掉一切，他就是个彻头彻尾的疯子！

柯拉松看着自己面前这个真正的恶魔，多弗想要带着所有人下地狱，他必须阻止多弗。

柯拉松突然笑了起来，他的嘴角高高翘起，眼睛里却毫无笑意，那让他和现在的多弗看起来像极了。先知想起了多弗之前突然说起的，关于爱的结论，那让他想起了多弗注视路飞的眼神，多弗惧怕爱，惧怕自己对路飞的爱。  
“你要怎么让依姆杀死路飞？”  
柯拉松开口说话了。常年沉默的先知声音有些沙哑，说话的语调也有些怪异，在经历了第一句的晦涩后，下面的话就顺畅了许多，  
“教皇不会蠢到对天使出手，如果不是有足够多的人亲眼看见，民众绝无可能相信教皇会对天使出手。所以，你只能用路飞的尸体嫁祸依姆！”

柯拉松紧紧地盯着多弗，好像能透过镜片与多弗的双眼对视，先知的双手握住栏杆，逼近监牢外的多弗，  
“你要亲手杀死路飞吗？就像当年对待父亲那样，你也要亲手割下路飞的头颅，捧着它达成你的愿望吗？！”  
柯拉松手上的镣铐撞击在铁质栏杆，发出激烈的声响，  
“回答我！多弗！”  
被质问的多弗面色阴沉，他额角的青筋暴起，男人的拳头穿过栏杆的缝隙，狠狠地打在柯拉松的腰腹，先知痛得弯下腰说不出话。

多弗拉扯着柯拉松的金发迫使他抬起头露出痛苦到扭曲的面容，男人阴森地注视着柯拉松的眼睛，  
“既然发过誓了，就乖乖闭上嘴巴，罗西南迪。”  
多弗就这样抓着柯拉松的头发，把他的头猛地撞向铁质栏杆。直到柯拉松在头破血流，失去意识，多弗才松开自己的手掌，任由柯拉松摔在地下。男人居高临下地俯视自己狼狈的亲弟弟，露出了不耐的神色，  
“净做些多余的事。”


	19. Chapter 19

柯拉松曾经坐过唐吉诃德的商船，为了港口的事务。商船在海上通常都是摇摇晃晃地，很少能像陆地上那样平稳，现在也是一样。高个子的先知委屈地弯起腿，坐在窄小的船舱里。狭仄的船舱没有窗户，只有吊在舱顶的油蜡能提供一点昏黄的光。

海浪的起伏让柯拉松感到一丝晕眩，他环顾船舱发现了侧卧在床上的路飞，烛光映在男孩赤裸的背上，像是为它打上了一层蜜蜡的光泽，柔和润泽的皮肤吸引了先知的全部注意。柯拉松把手落在男孩背部中心的那道凹陷，先知抚过男孩随着呼吸起伏的脊背，轻柔地像是在抚摸脆弱又昂贵的东方丝绸。

可他还是惊醒了路飞，男孩柔软的手掌握住了柯拉松，路飞坐起来把身体转向柯拉松，瘦韧的腰腹随着男孩的动作绷紧又放松，微微凸起的圆润胯骨和凹陷的脐窝映入柯拉松的眼睛，男孩的腿微微屈起，遮住了更隐秘的所在。赤裸的路飞依靠在床上，它握着柯拉松的手，把先知拉向自己。

柯拉松踉跄着扑向床铺，最后只能半跪着维持身体的稳定，先知仰起头看向床上的路飞，男孩松开了他的手，捧起他的脸颊与他对视，他们离得是那样近，仿佛下一秒就可以唇瓣相贴，先知僵在原地，男孩的呼吸声清晰可闻，连吐息的热度都那样分明。

路飞眼睛里映着灯火，火光在漆黑的瞳仁中跳动，那让男孩柔和的容貌变得有些妖异。路飞眼下的伤疤也开始变得艳红，仿佛有鲜血要从中溢出，男孩直直地注视着柯拉松，唇瓣开合，像是在对柯拉松说些什么，可是先知没有听到任何声音，船舱里只有油蜡燃烧的细小声音。

柯拉松偏过头把耳朵凑近路飞的唇边，想要听清楚男孩究竟在说什么，先知的视线错开了男孩的脸颊，落在路飞身侧，此刻先知突然意识到那对洁白的羽翼消失了，白鹰失去了它的翅膀。

柯拉松重新看向路飞的脸颊，他发现男孩的眼睛下出现了两道蜿蜒的血痕，那血色将路飞的眼睛都染上猩红，男孩的手掌重新抚上柯拉松的脸颊，路飞向先知露出了一个悲伤的神情，又是一滴鲜血顺着脸颊滚落。

紧接着，商船就突然猛烈地摇晃起来，舱顶的油蜡熄灭，柯拉松和船舱一起陷入黑暗之中。

柯拉松在唐吉诃德的私牢中重新醒来。先知不常做梦，梦境通常意味着上帝的启示，男人躺在冰冷的地面，呆呆地注视着私牢阴暗发霉的天花板。先知正在竭力回忆越发模糊的梦境，可是梦境最初的场景让先知苍白的脸颊染上血色，刻意遗忘的那个雷暴夜晚也重新浮现。

曾经只有一墙之隔的细碎呻吟和梦境中赤裸皮肤的光泽让柯拉松陷入混乱，触碰过男孩的手掌紧紧握起。他想起了自己曾经为路飞梳理羽毛，男孩放松地依偎在他怀里，那时肌肤相亲的热度也重新燃起。

还有那些一起度过的点心时光，路飞会直接吃下柯拉松手中的肉条，男人的指尖被白鹰不经意地含进口中，柔软的唇舌吮吸柯拉松的手指，男孩会用迷恋而满足的眼神注视先知，虽然柯拉松明白它迷恋的只是点心的好滋味，但是他在此刻依旧为那个模糊的神情感到悸动。

先知侧卧在地下，他把自己整个人都蜷缩起来，男人的手掌紧紧攥着胸口的衣物，像是在掩饰那份无法言明的心动。可是他又想起了梦境的最后，他抓握衣物的手就好像也握住了自己的心，他的心被揉成了一团，无法跳动，那个不祥的结局让他喘不上气来。

他的挑衅能改变多弗的主意吗？多弗对那孩子朦胧的爱足够阻止多弗疯狂的野心吗？柯拉松捂住了自己的脸颊，他甚至无法确定多弗那样的感情能否称之为爱。死亡的阴影已经笼罩住路飞了，可他却被困在这里，  
“万能的主，请发发慈悲吧！”  
先知只能更加虔诚地向上帝祈祷。

脚步声打断了先知的祈祷，男人透过监牢的铁栏望去，是那个不擅拒绝的女仆。女孩不再亲热地叫他柯拉松少爷，干硬的面包和劣质的浓汤被送进囚牢，跟着一起被送进来的还有一小罐伤药，那是好心女孩的私人施舍，多弗可没交代她要给叛徒送上伤药。小女仆怜悯地看着先知伤痕累累的面容，血液干涸在额头上的伤口，右眼眼下还有一大片深色的淤青，那让他看起来滑稽又可怜。

那一小罐是唐吉诃德最好的药品，里面掺杂了昂贵的麻醉草药，只有家族的核心成员们才能限量领取。先知想起了断腿的居鲁士，居鲁士比他更需要这瓶伤药，先知捡起那罐珍贵的馈赠，他看向好心的女仆，请求她把这份慷慨转赠给更可怜的那对父女。

“但是……”  
小女仆迟疑地注视着先知额头上狰狞的伤口，可她只得到了先知祈求的目光。不懂得拒绝为何物的女孩拿走了那罐伤药，不过她在走时依旧记得用腰上的钥匙锁好监牢的门。先知注视着居鲁士所在的方向，虔诚地在胸前画了一个十字圣号。

多弗暂时没有精力处理失去威胁的柯拉松和居鲁士，天使即将转达神谕的消息如风一般传遍了整个罗马。民众为了即将再次展现的神迹激动不已，而权贵们却感知到了暴风雨即将到来的气息，这是多弗和依姆教皇的最终决战，胜利者将成为真正的罗马之主。

依姆教皇这次没有再继续她从前近乎软弱的慈悲态度，秘密成立的审判所终于露出了它的獠牙。那是由枢机主教与枢机骑士组成的审判团，他们被授予侦查、审判和裁决的权利。从前被秘密召集的主教们全部回到了自己的选区，没人知道他们中的谁是被选中的审判团成员。枢机主教的面容身材都被隐藏在面具与长袍之下，他们的身份完全保密，也许正在对你微笑的神父就刚刚执行完一场神圣而又残忍的审判。

枢机骑士则来自圣殿骑士团，他们是教皇身边最可靠的力量，也是罗马没有被帝国铁蹄征服的重要保障。其中参加过第二次圣战的骑士们在白色长袍的左肩绣上了红色的十字，以示荣耀，枢机骑士大多是这些从战场上回来狂战士，他们的十字是由异族人的鲜血染红的。

这样隐秘而又强大的组织在教皇的授意下，立刻在罗马城中活跃起来，唐吉诃德在教廷中的钉子被拔出了许多，那让多弗的情报机构颇为受挫。而那些刚刚归顺唐吉诃德的权贵们也开始变得态度暧昧，审判所里血淋淋的尸体可是正在警告他们呢。不过令多弗感到欣慰的是维尔戈已经成为了枢机主教中的一员，也正因如此，多弗的情报机构才没有遭到致命打击，只是暂时蛰伏下来。

多弗在得知这个好消息后就立刻与他的“天使”分享，男孩正在阁楼上欣赏罗马盛景，唐吉诃德的生活似乎还没有让它感到厌烦，白鹰没有表现出强烈的离开意愿，它只是常常好奇地看着那片湛蓝的海。多弗注视着男孩的脸颊，白鹰没有露出急切与渴望的神色，他只是坚定地看着窗外，好像已经认定了自己早晚会到大海上去。

多弗拥抱住路飞，把羽翼禁锢在自己的臂弯中，多弗低下头亲吻男孩的脸颊，他想起了曾经在海上见过的海鸥，那些同样洁白的鸟类。男人墨镜下的神色晦暗不明，他没有为自己接下来将要对路飞做的一切感到歉意或是内疚，他只是向他的天使，向他的小鹰提议，  
“要是以后还能有机会的话，我就带你去海上看看怎么样？”

同样在眺望大海的还有克比神父，那位来自帝国秘密部队的卧底，天使计划的执行者。有关那位“天使”的所有情报都被克比诚实地传递回帝国，他起初收到的回信都展示了帝国对天使计划的重视，可是在新教皇与选帝侯的冲突事件过后，天使计划就好像被帝国遗忘了一样，只有寥寥数语的等待命令。

原本用作执行计划的十字军军队现在回到了局势震荡的帝国，保卫他们的皇帝陛下。而德雷克与边境的原驻守军队战力不足，如果想要在混乱中突破罗马城的防线必然会损失惨重，而且也会让皇帝重新陷入战争泥沼，局势再度动荡的帝国让皇帝无力开疆拓土，至少现在还不可以。

天使计划似乎就这样静静夭折在依姆教皇的手段之下。克比深深地叹了一口气，也许他马上就要被召回国了。不过比克比更不甘心的应该是驻守边境的德雷克，他本应得到收复罗马这样至高无上的骑士荣耀，成为总执政官最倚重的年轻权贵，但是他现在只能眼睁睁看着这样千载难逢的机遇从自己手中溜走。

不过无论这些势力之间如何暗潮涌动，罗马的阳光都依旧明媚，满城的石松在微风中舒展枝条，静谧的树荫继续为这座古城提供阴凉，沉睡的永恒之城似乎毫不在意这即将到来的一切。


	20. Chapter 20

今天是个好日子，天气晴朗得叫人睁不开眼，灿烂阳光毫不吝啬地倾泻而下，连罗马那些古老陈旧的建筑们都被染上新色，而刚刚翻修一新的科斯美汀圣母教堂更是在阳光下熠熠生辉。

这座教堂的历史可以追溯到几个世纪前，唐吉诃德家族的到来让它重新焕发生机，多弗慷慨地捐赠一大笔资金重新翻修这座教堂，它拥有全罗马最高的七层钟楼，而瑰丽的壁画和繁复的大理石镶嵌地面在向信徒开放的第一天就为人称道。

这座不久前才刚刚完工的华丽教堂在今天迎来了罗马几乎全部的权贵人士，还有源源不断的民众涌向教堂宽阔的长廊。他们都是为了同一个目的——聆听上帝的使者传达神谕。

贵族们的马车在教堂外停驻，整条街都被占满，虔诚的信徒们绕道前往教堂长廊，他们没有进入教堂倾听神谕的资格，只能在此处等待更曲折的传达，来自教堂外墙上的“真理之口”。

那是一个石制的巨大圆盘，上面雕刻着模糊的人像，虽然罗马人民通常认可它代表了上帝的裁决，用来对付说谎者。但是在今天，它将像它的名字那样，成为传达上帝神谕的“真理之口”。

比起朴素的“真理之口”，迎接天使的教堂内部则要华丽许多，中殿上方和凯旋门上绘满了圣经中描述过的场景，让虔诚的信徒们沉浸其中，权贵们分别落座，各自垂下头颅向主祷告。最中央的传经处就是天使所在。来自遥远东方的华贵丝绸，从拱形门上垂落，柔顺的金色织锦在射入教堂的阳光下越发灿烂，矜贵地遮住高台处的情形，只有迎接神谕时才会显露天使的真容。

教廷也收到了唐吉诃德的邀请，依姆教皇不打算缺席决战，她接下了多弗朗明哥的战书，因而不支持多弗的权贵也来到教堂。

接下来，整个罗马都将在此见证罗马之主的诞生。

多弗通过两旁的侧廊走进中央的传经处，路飞正坐在高椅上打盹。白鹰今天的穿着十分隆重，柔顺的白袍垂到脚面，绣有十字架标志的长带一端系在腰间，一端在胸前交叉，袖口与领口都是金线绣成的瑰丽图案。这次路飞身上没有珠宝，那双圣洁的羽翼就是天使最好的装饰。多弗走近熟睡着的路飞，男人的手指抚过它红润的脸颊，在柔软的唇瓣处摩挲。

路飞从困倦中醒来，亲昵地啄吻了一下唇边男人的指尖。多弗的指尖顿了一下，然后就向后退开一步。白鹰没有在意多弗这不同寻常的疏离，穹顶的壁画吸引了路飞的注意，它走下高椅，抬头看向画上的圣母。白鹰收敛了自己的羽翼，透进教堂的阳光为天使镀上了一层金色，仿佛真的是神的使者在与圣母对视。

多弗看着这样的场景也难免露出恍惚的神色，渎神者大步走近站立在阳光下的天使，从背后把祂拥抱在怀里，  
“我的天使……”  
多弗低下头亲吻天使的耳后，男人用高挺的鼻磨蹭天使的黑发，像是情人间充满爱意的亲昵，可是天使的身体却突然僵硬了一瞬，紧接着男人宽大的手掌就捂住了天使的下半张脸，把痛呼全部压在掌心。

“嘘嘘嘘……很快就不疼了。”  
多弗还在亲吻天使的耳侧，男人低沉的声音在天使耳边响起，另一只手掌却把插进天使腹部的匕首送入的更深。天使的痛呼全被男人的手掌压制，甚至因为多弗过于用力，手掌下的脸颊都被捏出红痕。

天使在男人怀里挣扎起来，多弗的手臂只能更加用力地禁锢天使，鲜血顺着匕首金色的柄流下，天使的挣扎让刀刃也同样划伤了多弗的手掌，他们的鲜血在伤口处混在一起。当多弗的鲜血触碰到天使伤口的那一刻，天使就立刻软倒在多弗怀里。匕首上涂抹了唐吉诃德的麻醉草药，多弗认为是草药发挥了作用。

男人抱着怀里的天使走向高座，让祂重新端坐其上。匕首依旧插在祂的腰腹，白袍染上血色，天使无力地垂下头颅。男人注视着他的杰作，他亲手创造的天使，他无声地大笑起来，英俊的容貌变得疯狂狰狞。他很快就会实现自己巨大的野心，他终于要亲手毁灭这个无趣的世界，把那些高高在上的全都拉下神坛！

男人满意地俯身亲吻天使的发顶，他相信天使愿意为了自己付出这样一点微不足道的代价，不过是一个伤口和一些鲜血，  
“好孩子，忍耐一下，很快，一切就都结束了。”

唐吉诃德的家主握着手帕从传经处离开，他身上的华服甚至没有沾上一滴血迹。赛尼奥尔挺拔地站在多弗身后，像是一柄长枪，鬣狗贝拉米也追随着多弗的脚步，但是轻微的血气让鬣狗有些不安，它的耳朵和尾巴都躁动起来。多弗带着微笑，像往常一样与权贵们寒暄，等待依姆教皇的到来，等待好戏开演！

比依姆教皇更先到来的是最近在罗马恶名昭著的枢机团，他们通常三人一组出现在罗马各处。身着黑袍，带着面具的枢机主教率先走近教堂，跟在他身后的是两名枢机骑士，他们穿着染满鲜血的重甲，仔细辨认的话还能看见上面的碎肉。刚刚结束一场审判的枢机团带进一股极为浓郁的血腥气味。教堂的权贵们全都躁动起来，有人面露紧张，也有人嫌恶地捂住口鼻，还有人露出了耐人寻味的笑容，这是来自教皇的挑衅吗？

多弗与跟在枢机团后面的迪亚曼蒂对视一眼，迪亚曼蒂向多弗点头示意。多弗露出了一个夸张的笑容，走向了不请自来的枢机团。迪亚曼蒂的点头意味着这位枢机主教就是唐吉诃德隐藏在教廷的卧底，维尔戈。枢机团摆出公事公办的冷淡态度，要求提前拜见天使，所有的权贵都在看着多弗如何应对。唐吉诃德的家主并没有在这样的无礼下丢失风度，  
“天使不会拒绝虔诚的枢机团。”

多弗的宽容态度反倒衬托出枢机团的咄咄逼人，沉默的主教没有发出任何声音，只是在侍从的引领下走向通往传经处的侧廊，两位浴血的骑士则被拦下，带着面具的主教转向多弗，也同样停下了脚步。多弗皱了一下眉，但是对维尔戈的信任还是让他对侍从挥手，允许了骑士们的进入。

多弗看向华丽的金色织锦，等到它从拱门垂落，全罗马就都会看到枢机主教当众刺杀天使的堕落事件，而指使人当然就是枢机团的主人，教廷的领袖，依姆教皇。

上帝的代言人杀死上帝的使者，这就是多弗朗明哥要送给罗马，送给世界，送给上帝最疯狂的礼物。

时间随着日光的偏移流逝，依姆教皇迟迟没有到来，而传经处也维持着让人不安的寂静。直到一声惊人的惨叫从传经处传来，然后就是刀剑砍进肉体的恐怖声音，血液从织锦后溅出，使金色的绸缎染上猩红。恐慌笼罩了整个教堂，只有一部分的权贵还能维持冷静，整个中殿全都混乱起来。

这不是唐吉诃德的计划，多弗没有允许维尔戈真的伤害天使，他只要在幕布落下时握住那柄匕首就足够了，只是一场演给人看的好戏，多弗没打算真的失去天使。不过现在看来，这场戏已经超出了多弗的控制。多弗的脸色难看极了，塞尼奥尔和贝拉米围在他身边以保护他的安全，迪亚曼蒂则带领侍从控制这些慌乱的权贵。

还不等唐吉诃德们做些什么，金色织锦就被骑士的长剑斩落，露出了传经处的恐怖场景。大量的鲜血从织锦后流出，刚才那个威严高大的枢机主教现在却变成了几十块碎尸，散落在血泊之中。两个枢机骑士难掩慌乱的神色，他们手握重剑对着跪坐在高座之下的身影。

那个曾经轰动整个罗马的天使，在此刻浑身沾满鲜血，洁白的羽翼也染上血痕，甚至有碎肉迸溅到羽毛上面。血滴顺着艺术品一般的精致羽毛落在地面，像是滴在所有人心里，让看到这样恐怖场景的每一个人都如坠冰窟。因为天使的手里正握着一柄长剑，那上面满是枢机主教的鲜血，剑刃甚至都因为与人骨的碰撞出现缺口。

手握长剑的天使把脸颊转向教堂的权贵们。祂的脸被溅上星星点点的血液，落在眼下的那道，宛如血色的泪痕，鲜血和尸块把祂围在其中，那柄分尸的长剑还在滴落鲜血。面无表情的天使用祂空洞的黑色眼睛注视着这些权贵，仿佛他们都是些没有生命的物品。权贵们被这样漠然的神色注视，只觉得头皮发麻，连尖叫都发不出声，这哪里是什么天使，根本就是从地狱里爬出的魔鬼。

终于有人发出了第一声尖叫，然后整个中殿就好像重新活过来了一样，甚至有人被吓到大哭，还有人尖叫着起身逃走，也有人瘫倒在座位上无法起身。多弗额头的青筋暴起，男人被混乱的人群裹挟，狼狈不堪。到底是哪里出了差错？！维尔戈是他最信任的部下，绝不可能背叛自己。

就在教堂最混乱的时候，突然一阵熟悉的声音传来，依姆教皇终于来了。权杖落在地面的声音不大，却好像有着很强的穿透力，足矣让每个人都听到。紧跟着就是圣殿骑士团沉稳整齐的脚步声，那几乎让整个教堂都跟着颤抖，刀剑与铠甲碰撞出声，彰显出骑士团的强硬肃穆。这令人安心的声音让权贵们稍稍安静了一些，依姆教皇的声音就越发清晰起来。

依姆教皇走进教堂，悲悯地看着众人，  
“因父、及子、及圣神之名。”  
骑士们一边前进一边整齐地应合教皇，  
“阿们。”  
“全能的天主圣父愿意所有的人都得救，愿他与你们同在。”  
骑士们再次应和，  
“也与你的心灵同在”

教皇的声音在教堂回荡，神圣而又空灵，骑士们雄浑的应和更加让人信服。这是教廷传统的驱魔经文，每一个重要节日，信徒们都要在教堂跟着神父一起吟诵，就算是权贵们也不例外。这熟悉的吟诵声和声势盛大的骑士团让所有人都冷静下来，仿佛被天主的荣光笼罩，台上的魔鬼也无法再让他们感到恐惧。

“造物主圣神，请护佑祢的教会，以祢的德能强化并坚定她，以抗拒仇敌们的攻击；并以祢的圣爱和恩宠，更新祢曾予以敷油的众仆人的精神，使他们称扬圣父及他的独生子、我们的主耶稣基督。”  
骑士们再次应和，教堂内的一部分权贵们也开始跟着应和这熟悉的经文，  
“阿们。”

“我因我们的主天主耶稣基督之名，靠无玷童贞玛利亚、天主之母，总领天使弥额尔，圣伯多禄和圣保禄及诸位圣人圣女的代祷，并且凭借托付于我的、那受自教会职务的神圣权威，安然出击，以驱逐恶魔欺骗伎俩的侵犯。”  
依姆教皇的脸上更加悲悯，声音也更加有力，于是就有更多的权贵随声应和，  
“上主，求祢对我们大发慈悲。”  
“如同我们对祢所期待的。”  
“上主，求祢俯听我的祈祷。”  
“我的呼声上达于祢。”  
所有的权贵们都跟随这神圣的吟诵声，依姆教皇在吟诵声中笔直地走向教堂中央，使所有的权贵都为她让出道路，如同当年摩西用上帝赐予的权杖分开海水。

骑士团单膝跪地，权贵们也向教皇献上双膝，只有唐吉诃德们依旧矗立在人群之中。依姆教皇没有在意，她只是一步步走向那高座下的魔鬼。曾经坐于高座的天使如今却跌落在血泊碎尸之中。依姆教皇弯下腰，轻易地取走了祂手中的长剑，仿佛祂已经没有任何气力。

黑色的魔鬼之眼与金色的上帝之眼对视，依姆教皇没有露出厌恶或是愤怒之情，她的脸上还是戴着那张悲悯又漠然的面具。教皇只是伸出手，纤长的指尖点在祂的额头，

“我因我们的主耶稣基督之名及其德能，驱逐你，不洁的恶神。  
你要从天主的教会、从照天主肖像所造的、并由天主羔羊宝血所救赎的灵魂上，撤出去、逃离罢！  
我藉由永生的天主，藉由真实的天主，藉由圣洁的天主，藉由深爱人类的天主，郑重地驱逐你。”

在结束这段经文后，依姆教皇就直起身，高举双手，面向天主所在，

“掌管天和地的天主，除祢以外，没有其它的神，其它的神也不能存在，祢是一切有形与无形之物的创造者，祢的王国没有穷尽。”  
站立在阳光下的教皇转过身，面向唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥，面向向她宣战的罗马城主，面向这个邪恶的渎神者。权贵们紧张地屏住呼吸，依姆教皇却突然露出了一个仁慈的笑容，她向着多弗举起权杖。

镶嵌珠宝的华贵权杖指向多弗，教皇开口为他驱魔，为他祈祷，  
“我们谦恭地祈求享有光荣和权威的祢，从地狱恶神的权下、欺骗、恶行中，以祢的大能解救祢可怜的虔诚的信徒，使他不再被恶魔引诱，并保护他安全无恙。”

在决战中一败涂地的多弗朗明哥，怒视着这个傲慢的胜利者。圣殿骑士团狂热的战士们在他身后整装待发；他的天使变成恶魔，倒在血泊之中；他的家人们还在等待他的决定；还有那些权贵，他们同样怜悯地注视多弗。

多弗只剩下了一条路：承认高座下的魔鬼，接受教皇的宽恕，也接受自己的失败。

罗马城主不得不收敛起他的傲慢与愤怒，掌心的手帕被鲜血濡湿，唐吉诃德的热血屈辱地滴落在教堂漂亮的大理石地面。多弗低下高傲的头，回应了教皇的祈祷与驱魔，也否定了他亲手创造的天使之存在，

“阿们。”


	21. Chapter 21

聚集在教堂长廊上的民众们没有等到上帝的神谕，他们等到的是依姆教皇和气势汹汹的圣殿骑士团。一部分骑士追随教皇走入教堂，而剩下的一部分则围在教堂外侧，与唐吉诃德的私兵对峙。

信徒们在这样的凝重气氛下慌乱起来，紧接着教堂里就传来了熟悉的驱魔经文，那让信徒们更加不安了，在这天使转达神谕的时刻，为什么会突然吟诵起驱魔的经文？信徒们惴惴不安的等待着，直到依姆教皇率领骑士们从教堂走出，依姆教皇仁慈的声名在罗马广为传播，信徒们都走向这位和蔼的陛下。

离得近了才看见骑士们中间围着一个瘦弱的人影，他的双臂被钉在十字架的横木上，脖颈上的锁链被前面的骑士拉扯，后面还有两个骑士半推半抬着他前行。他踉踉跄跄，满身血污，让人看了就心生恐惧与厌恶。这就是被教皇驱逐的魔鬼吗？转达神谕的天使在哪里呢？信徒们面面相觑，人群变得嘈杂起来。

不知道是谁突然喊了一声，  
“看！那个魔鬼的翅膀！”  
沾染血污的羽翼像是听到了声音，它在空中颤抖了一下，掉落下几根白色的羽毛。  
“那…那不是天使的翅膀吗？！”  
一个震惊的声音从人群中传出，引发了更嘈杂的议论声音。

“上帝啊！我见过祂，在圣灵降临日那天！”  
越来越多的信徒通过那双羽翼认出了那个瘦弱的身影。那时圣洁的天使和此刻邪恶的魔鬼，祂们截然相反的形象在人们心里逐渐重叠。  
“祂不是天使，是披着人皮欺骗我们的恶魔！”  
越来越多的质疑声音在人群中出现，而坚定前进的依姆教皇和骑士团让信徒们更加相信这个解释，这是唯一的解释。

人们的脸上开始涌现出惊惧和愤怒，伪装成天使的魔鬼是多么可怕！祂欺骗上帝虔诚的子民，诱惑上帝可怜的羔羊，这欺骗简直就是让他们失掉永生的毒酒！一块带着愤怒的石头砸向了魔鬼，  
“你这该死的恶魔，滚出罗马！”  
这仿佛成了什么讯号，信徒们开始把手中的杂物砸向那个魔鬼，发泄他们的恐惧，  
“应该立刻烧死你，你这来自地狱的毒蛇！”  
“滚回你的深渊，撒旦！”

各种石块与杂物砸到路飞的身上，它摇晃着眼看就要摔倒，却被脖颈上的锁链拉扯，迫使它继续前进。白鹰满是血污的面容和单薄可怜的身躯越发激起了信徒们的暴虐之心，咒骂比石块更加用力的投向路飞，沾满人类鲜血的白鹰只能无力地承受这一切。就在信徒们的暴行将要更进一步时，暴戾的犬吠从不远处传来。

一只人形鬣狗冲向了全副武装的骑士们，迅猛的鬣狗瞬间撞翻了最外围的骑士，它的利爪划过第二个骑士的面容，与金属头盔摩擦，发出令人牙酸的尖锐声音。鬣狗的咆哮和骑士们的怒喝一起响起，骑士们的阵型被冲乱，插进身体的长枪也不能阻止悍不畏死的鬣狗，贝拉米终于冲进了路飞所在的区域。

鬣狗脸上露出兴奋的神色，它们离得是那样近，只要一伸手就可以触碰到彼此。贝拉米急切地朝着白鹰吼叫，可是在鬣狗触碰到白鹰羽翼的瞬间，它却再也无法向前一步，一支长枪从背后刺穿了鬣狗的胸膛。鬣狗的鲜血溅到白鹰身上，贝拉米低头看着自己胸前带着血花的长枪，仰头发出悲鸣。

贝拉米摇晃了一下身体，就扑倒在路飞面前，被钉在横木之上的白鹰从喉咙里发出愤怒的悲啼，可是那样微弱的声音什么也无法阻止。贝拉米的双眼瞪得发红，它死死地盯着路飞染血的面孔，它想要救下的白鹰明明已经近在咫尺，可是……贝拉米向着路飞不甘心地伸出利爪……

刺穿鬣狗胸膛的长枪被抽出，发出沉闷的声音，鬣狗勉力撑起的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后就重重地摔在地下。

危机解除，握着白鹰颈上锁链的骑士收紧手臂，想要拉扯路飞继续前进，却被锁链那端的力量阻止。骑士回头看向路飞，它的头低垂着，连啼叫都被锁链扼在喉咙里，它虚弱得甚至抬不起一根手指，它没有任何力量与骑士对抗。于是骑士的视线向下移，他这才发现，长袍下白鹰纤细的脚腕被鬣狗紧紧握住，倒下的贝拉米正拼尽全力地阻止路飞离去。

带着头盔的骑士，面容全部隐藏在冰冷的金属之下，他们是归属上帝的兵刃，毫无怜悯，绝不犹疑。闪着寒光的利剑落下，直接斩断了贝拉米的手臂，鬣狗在剧痛中发出惨叫，那抓在路飞脚腕上的手掌脱离鬣狗的身体，掉落在血泊之中。长剑收起，骑士们恢复阵型，仿佛什么都发生过那样继续前行。

路飞的面容被鲜血覆盖，它连发出啼叫的力气都被剥夺，只有一滴泪水顺着脸颊滚落，那滴眼泪被脸上的血迹染成红色，仿佛一滴鲜血从路飞的颊边落下。

被抛下的贝拉米趴在血泊之中，仅存的那只手掌无力地摊开，一根洁白的羽毛从掌心飘落，落到满地的血污之中。

天使，堕入地狱了。

今日罗马的街头在进行一场另类的狂欢，假扮天使的魔鬼要被带回教廷，  
由圣殿骑士和教皇亲自押送。这消息被那些教堂的信徒传播，风一样在罗马传开，所有人都涌上街头，这简直比天使降临更让人兴奋。

不止是愤怒和恐惧，还有合理实施暴行的狂热，它们一起洋溢在人们的脸上，  
“就是因为你这该死的恶魔，我的兄弟才死在了战场！”  
石块伴随着谩骂砸向那个可怜的身影，  
“是你走过了我家门前，才让我失去妻子和孩子！”  
“砸死你这个魔鬼，看你还敢不敢再害我的母亲！”  
“我的儿子，就是因为那天看了你一眼，才变成了瞎子！”  
瓦片和石头暴雨一般砸向路飞，有些落在地上撞到骑士们的金属盔甲上，发出更加嘈杂的声音。他们真情实感，咬牙切齿地咒骂，仿佛那些毫无关联的厄运就真的是由一只白鹰带来的。

依姆教皇默认了群众的暴行，她不紧不慢地前行，甚至屈尊降贵地没有乘坐马车而是选择步行。她环顾身边这些上帝的子民，就像看着自己的兄弟姐妹，又像是看着群聚的羔羊。他们追随权贵，追随教廷，追随他们听不懂的神父吟诵，追随他们无法理解的戒律弥撒。无论是善举还是暴行，他们都愿意追随，仿佛他们生来就是羊群，只能看到头羊的犄角。

依姆教皇的脊背愈发挺直，前进的脚步也越发稳健，华丽的权杖随着她的步伐落在地面，依姆教皇的下颌微微扬起。这就是她成为教皇的意义，这些羔羊正需要她，需要她这个上帝的牧人。她将驱赶他们走向永恒的宁静，走向天主的国度，她要他们跪俯在自己的足下，献上忠诚，服从至死。

与街头的狂热喧闹不同，科斯美汀圣母教堂却是一片死寂，权贵们都追随教皇的脚步离去，只剩下狼狈的唐吉诃德家族。塞尼奥尔从传经处走向多弗，他的手上还沾着维尔戈的血，可靠的年轻人向家族说明自己的发现，  
“从血液和尸体的状态上看，维尔戈的死亡时间可能是昨天夜里或者今天清晨……”  
“可我确实看到了维尔戈的脸！”  
负责接应的迪亚曼蒂打断了塞尼奥尔的话。  
“也许你看到……只是尸体。”  
塞尼奥尔说出了自己的推测，宽大的长袍可以隐藏一具尸体和一个操纵他的人。

面具下的脸只是一闪而过，迪亚曼蒂能够确认那是维尔戈的脸，但是无法确认他是否活着，  
“那些骑士身上的血……”  
迪亚曼蒂想起了枢机团身上浓郁的血腥气味，那不是挑衅，是用来掩盖尸体气味的幌子，  
“依姆这个该死的婊子，她早就算计好了！”

杀死维尔戈的根本不是路飞，因为进入传经处的主教早就是尸体了。这一切都是依姆教皇设下的圈套，维尔戈在成为枢机主教之前就已经被教廷控制，多弗以为自己将计划传递给了维尔戈，可实际上收到的却是依姆教皇，他们的计划从一开始就输了。

但是迪亚曼蒂依旧向背对他们的多弗道歉，为了他没能确认维尔戈的真实情况，  
“事情都过去了，就算责怪你也不能让时间倒流。”  
就算处于这样狼狈的境地多弗也没有迁怒指责迪亚曼蒂，他是个天生的统治者，  
“带上维尔戈和贝拉米，我们回城堡。”  
多弗率先走出了教堂。

迪亚曼蒂与塞尼奥尔对视一眼，英俊的年轻人忍不住向更年长的迪亚曼蒂发问，  
“那只白鹰…？”  
迪亚曼蒂看着多弗离去的背影，他了解自己追随的男人，多弗不会放任感情干扰自己的决定，

“到此为止了，塞尼奥尔。多弗不会为一个已经失去的棋子做多余的事。”


	22. Chapter 22

罗马之争似乎到此就落下了帷幕，支持教皇的权贵们在家中庆贺，胜利的喜悦让他们开始举办比平时更奢靡的盛宴。支持唐吉诃德的权贵们却是一片愁云惨淡，要么坐立不安地等待教皇的判决，要么急着和战败者撇清关系，不过更多的人还是在等待多弗的态度。

他们相信多弗的野心与手腕，多弗只是损失了一个“天使”，家族核心的生意、军队、情报机构，包括罗马城主的头衔依旧牢牢握在这个男人手中，依姆教皇没有真正击溃唐吉诃德。多弗朗明哥向来擅长在暗处蛰伏，一时受挫对他来说算不了什么。

大获全胜的教廷却依旧冷静，没有任何狂欢与庆祝，他们依旧虔诚地侍奉天主。钉在十字架上的魔鬼被送进了教皇所在的房间，依姆表示要亲自看守这个狡猾的恶魔。维尔戈和贝拉米的鲜血在路飞的长袍上凝结成血痂，高座上的依姆放下权杖，走近这个狼狈的魔鬼。

依姆上下打量这个传说中的天使，如果忽略祂身上的脏污，确实能从那对羽翼中看出一些圣洁的意味。祂穿着上好的白色长袍，身形瘦弱，女人伸出手指抬起路飞的下颌，发现祂还有一张惹人怜爱的稚嫩面孔，像是一个无辜受苦的可怜人。依姆不可避免地想起同样被钉在十字架上的圣子耶稣，尽管让魔鬼与圣子的名字并列是一种亵渎。

祂的眼睛虚弱地半阖着，可是依姆却从中看出了怒意，像是一团燃烧着的火焰，沉沉地困在祂黑色的眼珠里。这让依姆打破了自己不洁的联想，十字架上的耶稣绝不会露出这样神色。仁慈的圣子以自己的血肉赦免世人的罪过，就算是在孤苦死在十字架上的最后时刻，圣子也不过是高喊：“我的神！为什么离弃我？”

耶稣不会愤怒。

依姆的手指抚上了祂的唇瓣，那是染着血的柔软皮肉，再向里就是洁白整齐的牙齿，女人触碰魔鬼的口齿，像是要驱逐祂的谎言。路飞与依姆金色的眼睛对视，那团火烧出了黑色之外，祂狠狠地咬住了女人的手指。尖锐的犬齿陷进那柔软的皮肉之中，鲜血顺着依姆的手指流下，也沾染在路飞的唇上，那让路飞失去下颚的力量，无法真的咬断口中的指节。

依姆像是察觉不到疼痛，她只是从腰间拿出了一个精致的容器，那曾经用来盛放圣水。容器里的液体从路飞的头顶倾泻，那是粘稠的人血，红色从男孩的额头向下蔓延，被眉骨和鼻梁分流，像是鲜红的蛛网布在路飞脸上，祂再一次失去力气。

依姆这才抽出了自己的手指，她挠了挠男孩下颌的软肉，像是对待被驯服的猛兽，  
“乖一点好吗？你不想再被关进血桶里对吧？”  
依姆把路飞脸上的血液细细抹匀，像是在为祂上妆，  
“多弗朗明哥逼迫你装成天使，很辛苦吧？白鹰。”

也许是面对动物的缘故，女人比平时教皇的模样要平易近人得多，她像是抚弄宠物那样对待白鹰，说话的语气也想是在哄诱孩童，  
“这次我们换一个装扮好不好？”  
依姆满意地打量着自己的“画作”，由鲜血绘成的面容，她抚摸那对漂亮的羽翼，烛火在她的眼睛里闪着光，教皇少有地露出了一个憧憬的表情，就像是已经看见了未来的盛景，  
“来扮演一个被处刑的魔鬼怎么样？”

……………

“处刑？！”  
来罗马接应克比的贝鲁梅伯惊讶极了，克比则表情严肃地向他解释，  
“是的，依姆宣称唐吉诃德的天使是来自地狱的魔鬼，并且将在三天后处以火刑。我们的天使计划彻底失败了。”  
“多弗朗明哥那边没有回应吗？”  
“唐吉诃德应该已经接受了自己的失败，而且依姆不打算继续与他交恶。她甚至邀请柯拉松，唐吉诃德家那个来路不明的先知，成为枢机团的一员。”

贝鲁梅伯恍然大悟，  
“所以，这算是给多弗朗明哥的甜头？损失一个维尔戈，补上一个柯拉松。”  
克比点点头，  
“是的，而且这也是给多弗朗明哥支持者们的一个信号，教廷不会再进一步逼迫唐吉诃德家族，也不会和他们秋后算账。她现在还不急着扩大战果，她知道帝国始终注视着罗马，所以她需要罗马稳定下来。”

“依姆可真是谨慎过头了！她上次给帝国找的麻烦到现在还没有解决，天使计划失败，连你都要撤回帝国，我们没有精力再来管罗马的事了。”  
就算是帝国人，贝鲁梅伯也得承认依姆手段了得，只是这个收尾在好战的帝国人看来有些过于保守。克比看向罗马与帝国的边境方向，德雷克率领的军队还驻守在那。克比想起了那个骁勇善战的骑士长，德雷克做卧底时的战绩在帝国也是赫赫有名。克比禁不住摇了摇头，  
“也许这样的谨慎是必要的。”  
年轻人的目光看向窗外，看向边境的方向。

帝国的情报系统高效运转，来自总执政官萨卡斯基的命令傍晚就送到了德雷克的桌前。骑士团长坐在昏暗的室内，明暗不定的烛火映照他的脸颊，写着密令的羊皮纸握在他的手中，不只是克比，他也要被调任回国，计划失败，他还有其他的任务要做。

那顶崭新的礼帽就摆在桌案旁边，艺术品一样的洁白羽毛点缀其上，男人用手指抚过那上面的细小绒毛，那让他想起白鹰圣洁的羽翼，和那个水下的亲吻。神圣的事物总能让他们这些神的仆人折服，就算是德雷克这样心志坚定的骑士也会被它诱惑，那是另一种意义上的堕落。如果真的有魔鬼，它必然是最出色的那个。那么，罗马城主，那个贪婪的战争贩子，多弗朗明哥，他也会被自己亲手造就的“天使”诱惑吗？

德雷克开始回忆，关于这个傲慢残忍的男人的所有资料，谨慎和疯狂这样截然相反的词语却可以同时用来形容他。德雷克不认为多弗朗明哥会就这样放任“天使”被处刑，尽管他确实接受了依姆的安抚。听说他的兄弟，柯拉松已经得到了依姆教皇的祝福，将在处刑结束后正式成为审判团的一员。可是德雷克却有一种莫名的预感，或者说是，对白鹰的信心。多弗朗明哥无法对抗来自“天使”的引诱，那怕是他亲手造就的“天使”。

密令的一角被烛火点燃，剩下的灰烬在空中飘散。骑士长抿起唇，使他的方下巴看起来更加刚毅。男人有着一对锋利的挑眉，那让骑士的面容多了一些与沉稳气质不符的狂放果决。德雷克戴上自己钟爱的帽子走出房门，他决定和命运进行一场疯狂的赌博。德雷克将要压上自己的生命和名誉，而赌注则是整个罗马。

“来自帝国的命令，三天后，我们将把帝国的旗帜插在永恒之城。”  
骑士长向他的副官颔首，面不改色地传递出完全虚假的命令。好战的副官没有任何怀疑，帝国的士兵永远渴望战场，他的双腿并拢，皮靴碰撞发出声响。副官的脸上露出狂热的神色，他向德雷克恭敬行礼，  
“为了荣耀！”

而这场赌博的关键，多弗朗明哥，此刻正在他的卧室休息，他握着葡萄酒瓶依靠在自己宽大的座椅上，这几天多弗日夜忙碌，安抚那些愚蠢的贵族，与依姆教皇交涉，平复所有的不良影响。疲惫的神色深深地刻在多弗的脸上，而他又刚从地牢回来，背叛他的兄弟——柯拉松更是让他身心俱疲。

自从被关进地牢柯拉松就没有安分过，愚蠢的、高明的逃脱方式被他尝试个遍，柯拉松甚至卸下过自己的拇指骨节，只为了褪下手腕上的镣铐。这些小动作都被多弗镇压，直到依姆向多弗提议，要柯拉松加入审判团，成为教廷的核心成员。除了安抚还有威胁，依姆想要扣留柯拉松作为人质，在教廷看来这是老套但有效的把戏，依姆还不知道柯拉松的背叛。

多弗欣然同意了这样毫无作用的威胁，但是他依旧在依姆面前对柯拉松表现出愧疚。他真应该让人把柯拉松那时候的表情画下来，先知的表情就像是喝到了腐烂的肉汤。让先知配合依姆的祝福不算什么难事，除了居鲁士和蕾贝卡，地下墓穴还有那么多奴隶的生命可以用来威胁。呵，他愚蠢的弟弟！多弗又喝了一口葡萄酒。

就算是演戏也不能半途而废，多弗与依姆据理力争，让柯拉松正式加入教廷的时间变更为审判之后，多弗的谨慎与对柯拉松的看重让教廷十分满意，只有这样的人质才足以牵扯住多弗这个野心家。多弗摇晃着手中的酒瓶，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。罗马城主精于此道，玩弄人心，物尽其用是他的拿手好戏，哪怕是柯拉松这样的叛徒也能在他手中发挥重要的作用。

香醇的美酒使人放松，房间里满是这样安宁的气味，微醺的多弗陷进柔软的座椅中，夜晚送来清凉的风，他面对着窗外的星空陷入沉睡。

破旧脏污的房间，母亲的尸体，柯拉松的哭泣，身处其中的多弗环顾四周，  
“又来了……”  
多弗这样想着，这个熟悉的噩梦伴随了多弗很长时间，年轻的他还会在梦魇中大喊大叫，对着托雷波尔他们拳打脚踢，在惊醒后也久久不能入睡。但是再可怕的东西见多了也就习惯了，多弗本就冷硬的心，在这样日复一日的磨砺中，失去了那最后一点热气。尤其是当他回到罗马，住进唐吉诃德曾经的城堡后，重新掌握权柄的罗马城主就再也不会做这样的梦了。

失去这个噩梦的时间已经久到让多弗忘记梦境中那些细节，他像是一个旁观者那样看着年少的自己走向天真，愚蠢的父亲。老唐吉诃德露出愧疚的神色，他向他的长子道歉，年幼的罗西南迪一直在哭，在哭声中拉扯兄长握着匕首的手臂，但是这些都不能阻止多弗朗明哥。  
“我爱你。”  
他的父亲最后对他露出了一个笑容，就好像对自己将要被长子杀死毫无怨言。

“不要！哥哥！你会后悔的！”  
幼童发出尖利的哭叫声，回应罗西南迪的是父亲的鲜血，匕首割进了男人的喉咙。多弗记起了刀割进去的感受，刀刃划过皮肉，割断颈骨的感受，他记得那血肉模糊，狰狞粗糙的截面。他的手一点也不抖，他的手臂肌肉一寸寸地发力，血液溅到脸上也不能让他眨一眨眼。在弟弟的哭声中他割下了那颗头，小心地把它捧在怀里，就像把赏金捧在怀里。

他在梦中与那颗头对视，他父亲带着解脱的笑容，眼睛安详地阖着，陷进深深地眼窝里。多弗只是看着，他觉得无趣极了。他的愤怒已经不再如小时候那般炙热，他的愤怒成了安眠的火山，积蓄力量等待爆发和毁灭，等待毁灭这个无趣的世界。

可他只是一错神，那颗头就变成了路飞的头，那张脸就变成了他漂亮的小鹰，眼前的所有景象全部消失，罗马城主重新回到了唐吉诃德的城堡。多弗的手里满是粘稠的鲜血，令人作呕的血肉滑腻和颈骨断面的粗砺质感从他的掌心传来。而他的天使，他只剩下头颅的天使，弯起眼向他笑，眼下的疤也跟着弯起来，玫瑰一样的唇瓣开合，它叫他：  
“弗！弗！”

“呼…呼……”  
多弗惊醒了，全新的梦魇笼罩了他，罗西南迪的声音和刚才柯拉松在地牢中的声音重合，  
“你会后悔的！”  
与年幼时的无力不同，长大的柯拉松就像一个真正的先知那样，他笃定地向多弗宣告这句话，就像一个真正的预言。多弗在喘息中含住了酒瓶，男人仰起头颅，酒液随着喉结的滚动，滑入胃袋，他的手甚至在颤抖。

空酒瓶掉落在地下，高大的男人向前弯折身体，用大腿支撑手肘，多弗宽大的手掌遮住自己的面容，就像是又回到了曾经的日子。

贴着座椅的后背已经被冷汗打湿，衣服紧贴着男人的脊背，夜风吹进来就带来一阵寒意。多弗缓慢地直起身体，他摇晃了身边的绳结，那与其他房间的铃铛相连，能够召唤唐吉诃德的管家先生。

“您还好吗？”  
古拉迪乌斯一走进卧室看到的就是汗湿脊背的多弗，他担忧地开口询问。多弗背对着管家，看向窗外远处的大海，月光下的海面波光粼粼。多弗没有回应管家的关心，而是向他提问，  
“你觉得大海怎么样？古拉迪乌斯。”  
“除了风暴和海盗，一切都很好。”  
管家先生恭敬地回应了这个奇怪的问题。

多弗走近了窗边，他在夜风中展开手臂，  
“风暴和海盗确实让人苦恼…”  
唐吉诃德的家主转过身，与他的管家对视，酒醉的红晕浮现在多弗的脸上，还有一个熟悉的疯狂笑容，  
“但是，只要没有神，这一切就都可以忍受。”

古拉迪乌斯沉默着，不知如何回应多弗的醉话。  
“去准备！古拉迪乌斯！把我们所有的东西都装到船上！阁楼…”  
多弗突然指向卧室里通往阁楼的台阶，  
“阁楼的那个密道，把船都停到密道通往的那个海滨去！”  
管家先生露出为难的神色，  
“古拉迪乌斯！”  
多弗再一次提高声音，像是一个真正的疯子。

“遵命。”  
古拉迪乌斯叹了口气，然后向他的主人俯身行礼。  
“还有，古拉迪乌斯！不止是这些，不止是要去海上，还有教廷，还有罗马，还有那些祭坛上的！我们得毁掉它们……呋呋呋呋呋……”  
男人疯狂的笑声逐渐变小，他看着管家，用一种冰冷的眼神，那让古拉迪乌斯汗毛耸立，仿佛在与深渊对视，

“我要把这一切全都毁掉，你能明白吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

如果天气可以提前预知的话，教廷绝不会把审判选在今天。罗马城门上的守卫看着黑压压的天空感慨。已经进入盛夏时节的罗马气温格外炎热，天空中密布的阴云并未带来凉爽，反倒使人感到胸口憋闷。有经验的农夫都知道，这是暴雨或是雷暴即将到来的征兆，不过罗马已经过了雷暴季节，一场倾盆大雨的可能性更大。

“这可不是什么好征兆……”  
年纪更长的卫兵小声嘟囔了一句，魔鬼被判处火刑，一场暴雨也许会让行刑中断。  
“向您报道！”  
一个年轻的卫兵来到老卫兵面前，向他敬礼。老卫兵眯起眼睛打量这个陌生的年轻人，  
“我没见过你，小伙子。”  
年轻卫兵笑着向他展示自己胸前的徽章，那意味着他来自教廷，  
“教皇命令，处刑当天由我们来接替城门的守卫。”

徽章看起来不像假的，但老卫兵依旧迟疑，  
“这不合规定，守卫城门一直是城主卫兵的职责……”  
“教廷和城主……您明白的…”  
年轻卫兵打断了老卫兵的质疑，他做出一个无奈的表情，  
“我们这些小人物最好别掺和进这些事里，今天过后…”  
年轻卫兵指了一下天空，他凑到老卫兵面前小声嘀咕，  
“…罗马就要变天了。”

“也许你是对的……我们这些老家伙也该把位置让给年轻人了……”  
老卫兵显然听进去了年轻人的劝告，他叹息了一声，就与年轻卫兵交换了位置。  
“休息室里有朗姆酒等着您，您也到享受生活的年纪了！”  
年轻卫兵笑着向他眨了一下眼睛。

这些宣称来自教廷，面孔陌生的年轻卫兵们用各种各样的理由替换了原来的守卫。自从多弗朗明哥在天使一事上失利以后，唐吉诃德的精锐们就全都被调回了家族，剩下的大多是混日子的人，罗马城门的守卫再也不复曾经的严密。这些被替换下来的守卫们毫无警惕，他们被骗进了休息室，直到门外传来落锁的声音，他们才察觉不对。但是一切都已经晚了，一个低沉的声音从门外响起，  
“很遗憾，罗马的卫兵们。你们被帝国俘虏了！”

教廷派来督察的骑士们刚刚接手，他们不熟悉这些繁杂的事务，多弗朗明哥可没好心到帮他们整理好一切再离开。而且比起守卫城门，这些骑士们更愿意在房间里进行每日弥撒，虔诚地向主祈祷。所以他们甚至还没来得及穿上厚重的铠甲就被人从背后扼断喉咙，城门就这样悄无声息的换了主人。罗马上空阴云低沉，卫兵长枪的亮白就格外显眼，那抹亮白在城门高处有规律地移动，向城外发出信号。

德雷克的副官匆匆赶回骑士长的身边，  
“城门已经被我们控制了，士兵们都在等待您的命令。”  
骑士长和帝国驻守边境的军队潜藏在罗马城外，他们全副武装，严峻肃杀。  
“再等等。”  
穿戴重甲的德雷克回应他的副官，  
“等到罗马乱起来。”

阴沉的天气对唐吉诃德的地牢没什么影响，这里向来如此。就算是在地牢里，柯拉松也察觉出了城堡这几天气氛的凝重，甚至往常按时送来的三餐有时都会被遗忘。这和柯拉松以为的情况并不相同，先知的眉头紧锁，焦躁让他无法安睡，他必须得做点什么。

地牢的大门被打开，一丝光亮透进来，紧接着就是一个娇小的身影走进来，然后大门就再次被关上。  
“你的午饭！”  
还是那个不懂拒绝的小女仆，她走近柯拉松的囚牢，用腰间的钥匙打开了牢门，一盘粗糙的食物被摆放到柯拉松面前的地下。经历了之前的逃脱尝试，柯拉松被绑得更牢固，他几乎整个人都被锁链固定在墙面上。

小女仆蹲下身子，警惕地四周打量了一圈，然后就拿出了另外一串钥匙为柯拉松打开身上的锁。  
“今天城堡里的许多卫兵都离开了，有好几个地方都没有守卫，是逃出去的最好时机。”  
小女仆一边开锁一边小声向柯拉松解释，锁链被小心地解开，先知惊讶地看向面前的女孩。  
“也许您不记得了，柯拉先生。但是您确实救过我的性命”  
女孩对先知露出了一个从未有过的真挚笑容。

“啊——”  
一声女孩的尖叫从地牢中传出，守在门外的两个私兵被吓了一个激灵，他们迅速推开地牢的大门，打算进去查看情况。寂静阴暗的地牢加上刚才的女孩尖叫让人毛骨悚然，他们绷紧神经看向关押柯拉松的牢房，空无一人的景象让两个守卫心头一跳，两条锁链悄无声息地从背后勒住了他们的脖颈，他们用手指拉扯锁链，但是那毫无作用，两个私兵的脸颊因为缺氧变得紫红，他们只能发出“嗬嗬”的声音，直到他们手脚放松，停止呼吸。

柯拉松与居鲁士对视了一眼，一起松开了手中的锁链。  
“谢谢你。”  
失去一条腿的居鲁士向小女仆诚恳地道谢。女孩摇了摇头，  
“快离开这里吧，很快下一批换岗的人就要来了。”  
“和我们一起走吧！”  
蕾贝卡，那个粉色长发的小女孩拉住了小女仆的手腕。地牢的生活让两个女孩变得亲密。小女仆露出迟疑的神色，  
“我们是朋友对吧！”  
蕾贝卡更加急切地补充了一句。

“朋友…吗？”  
小女仆露出了一个恍惚的神色，紧接着她的眼睛里就盈满了泪水，  
“谢谢你，蕾贝卡，我很高兴！”  
可是女孩却坚定地从蕾贝卡手掌中抽出自己的手腕，  
“我不能就这么离开……呃……”  
小女仆突然仰起头向后倒去，居鲁士接住了女孩的身体，顺便收回了自己砍晕女孩的手掌。蕾贝卡和柯拉松都震惊地看向这个高大的男人，居鲁士面不改色地与他们对视，  
“我觉得这样更快一点。”

唐吉诃德的家主还不知道他的地牢中发生了什么，他现在正在罗马广场的中心地带，等待处刑的开始。这也许可以记入教廷的历史，第一个被处刑的，真正的魔鬼！前来围观的民众多得吓人，罗马广场的边缘人头攒动，大量的教廷骑士在边缘处警戒，更内层的是教廷的神父与罗马的富商，而有资格落座的，就是以多弗朗明哥为首的贵族领主，还有红衣主教和审判团的成员们。

广场的中心，神像之下，就是依姆教皇的高座与即将被审判的魔鬼。教皇握着她的权杖坐在高座之上，肃穆沉静如同雕像。她金色的眼睛像是在注视十字架上的魔鬼，又像是在注视着所有人。十字架上的白鹰比三天前更加狼狈，它的手足被铁钉牢牢钉在木制的十字架上，所有的挣扎都只会带来疼痛。那对洁白的羽翼沾染了更多的血污，那些血液干涸在上面，变得沉重粘稠，羽翼颓废地垂下来，仿佛再也无力抬起。它的头低垂着，只有胸腹轻微的起伏能让人确定它还活着。

干草和木枝已经在十字架下堆好，只要一点点火焰，就能彻底净化邪恶。依姆教皇终于走下她的高座，权杖落地的声音在广场回荡。这次的处刑不需要审判前的问询，魔鬼没有悔过的机会。除了骑士们朗诵祷词的低沉声音，再无任何繁琐的仪式。已经点燃的火炬被依姆教皇高举，那一点火光在昏暗的空中格外显眼，仿佛那就是世界的中心。

光从空中落下，就变成更大的光。熊熊烈火燃起，点亮了所有人的眼睛，火焰吞噬了魔鬼，十字架上的渺小身影在火光中扭曲，处刑开始了。

最外层的人群沸腾起来，他们欢呼怒骂，以最喧闹的方式为魔鬼送行。诵念祷词的声音在内层的神父中响起，像是要与火焰一同净化那高处的魔鬼。多弗朗明哥看着依姆回到高座的身影，他的脸上露出了若有若无的笑意。

一声尖利的啼叫从空中传来，紧接着又是一声不详的粗哑叫声，这两种截然不同的叫声都来自同一只凶禽——唐吉诃德的夜枭。德林杰挥舞着羽翼从高空下落，夜枭的身影越发清晰，一起出现在人们视野中的还有它利爪抓握的巨大木桶，那木桶大得与夜枭的身体不成比例，可它却一副游刃有余的模样。灵巧的猛禽在众人的目光中表演了一个漂亮的俯冲，然后又迅速升高。木桶里的清水在燃烧的十字架上方倾泻而下，火焰和鲜血一起从路飞身上褪去。

尖利得意的笑声从空中传来，所有人都愣愣地看着这滑稽的场面，这简直是把处刑变成了一场闹剧。  
“呋呋呋…呋呋呋……”  
罗马城主的独特笑声在广场上响起，他的笑声越来越大，到最后甚至到了刺耳的地步。他从座位上站起，环顾周围的贵族主教们。所有人都惊愕地看着他，人群像是沸水一样喧闹起来，  
“多弗朗明哥，你这该死的疯子！”  
“上帝啊！他一定是被魔鬼蛊惑了！”  
“他是魔鬼的仆从！”  
“教皇陛下根本不应该宽恕他，他才是真正的魔鬼！”

多弗的起立仿佛是一个讯号，广场边缘的人群中冲出了携带短刃的平民，他们把武器从骑士的铠甲缝隙中刺入，踩着鲜血闯进骑士们的封锁，尖叫声，呼喊声同时响起。不止是外层的平民，内层的权贵们也乱成一团，拥挤的人群，践踏推挤，还有混杂在平民中的刺客们，罗马广场上的人们混乱得就像是滴入热油的蚁群，骑士们厚重的铠甲不能提供任何帮助，反倒使他们行动迟缓，被人群推倒踩踏。

教廷的弓箭手们被人群裹挟，距离让他们无法发挥出应有的作用，不过幸好还有圣殿骑士的精锐们，他们在高处保卫依姆教皇，用长枪摇摇指向多弗朗明哥。依姆教皇的脸上不见慌乱，“上帝之眼”漠然地看向多弗朗明哥，  
“想起你的身份！被魔鬼蛊惑的可怜羔羊！”  
“呋呋呋呋……我的身份？唐吉诃德的长子？身世曲折的复仇者？贪婪邪恶的战争贩子？还是谋求罗马的野心家？！”  
多弗在依姆的质问下放声大笑，

“只要能把上帝拉进地狱，只要能破坏这个世界，我可以扮演任何角色！！”

骑士们的长枪与铠甲碰撞，多弗朗明哥对上帝的亵渎彻底激怒了这些虔诚的狂战士，他们愤怒的目光仿佛能透过头盔，点燃这个该死的渎神者。依姆教皇长长地叹息，她的权杖落在地面，下达命令，  
“骑士们！为了上帝的荣光！”  
“赐予光荣，不是为我们，上帝，是为了您的名字！”  
圣殿骑士们虔诚地诵念誓言，矫健的战马载着这些重甲战士，冲向了堕落者。

率领着唐吉诃德私兵的琵卡第一个对上了这些狂暴的重骑士，身形巨大的琵卡双臂交叉在胸前，挡住了重骑士的冲刺，手臂上铠甲与长枪碰撞，发出刺耳的声音。琵卡尖利的吼叫响起，他一把抓握住战马的腿，马匹和骑士一起被举过头顶，然后狠狠地摔在地下。这样的力量简直已经超越了人类的范畴，可是却有更多的重骑士冲向了这个可怖的巨人，他们狂热地高喊，  
“神的旨意！”

罗马广场成为了血腥的战场，多弗朗明哥随手捡起一把重剑从厮杀的士兵中穿过，教廷士兵对他的攻击被男人挥手拦下，剩下的就交给身后的迪亚曼蒂和塞尼奥尔。多弗就这样笔直地走向广场中央，走向他的小鹰。

之前的清水不止熄灭了火焰，还带走了路飞身上的血污，德林杰只来得及为它拆除一条手臂上的长钉，然后就被教廷的士兵缠住。路飞用手掌擦去自己脸上的血污，露出本来的面容，怒火在白鹰的眼睛中燃烧。它一根根拔掉自己身上的铁钉，仿佛感觉不到疼痛，直到最后一根染着血的铁钉落地，白鹰终于站直了身体。

德林杰没有拦下的一个士兵冲向了路飞，他高大健壮，面容狰狞可怖，手中的长枪带着可怕的风声袭向瘦弱的白鹰，可是那杆枪却在白鹰的面前停下，再也不能前进。士兵露出惊惧的表情，因为拦下长枪的路飞只用了一只手。男孩细瘦的手掌抓住了长枪，看起来脆弱的手指却仿佛钢铁浇筑，士兵无法使长枪再移动分毫。男孩纯黑的眸子看向士兵，让人来不及反应的迅猛一拳就砸到了士兵头上。

士兵带着头盔的头颅被砸进地面，以那一点为中心向四周蔓延出裂痕，恐怖的石板碎裂声响起，周围的士兵都愕然看着眼前这一切。路飞收回拳头，缓慢地站起身，它的目光看向这些士兵，血染的羽翼猛地舒展开来，阴云压在路飞背后的天空，他一步步走向这些士兵，令人窒息的气势腾起，士兵们露出恐惧的神色，仓皇后退，他们在心里尖叫，

“这才是真正的魔鬼！”


	24. Chapter 24

凡人怎么能对抗魔鬼的力量？哪怕是是神虔诚的信徒也不行。路飞用拳头为自己清理出一条道路，再强壮的战士也抵不过白鹰的一拳，只是砸在一拳，就能让士兵们昏厥倒地，生死不知。只用拳头的好处就是，路飞没有再让一滴人类的鲜血沾到自己身上。

路飞的眼睛始终注视着高座上的依姆，广场上的惊变并没有使依姆教皇惊慌失措，她依旧保有教廷之主的气度，位于高处看着这场闹剧。骑士们的厮杀和鲜血也不能让她皱一皱眉，只要上帝没有下界，她就永远都是祂在人间的代言人，是行走在尘世的神明。但是现在，被困在十字架上的“魔鬼”终于挣脱束缚，祂一步步坚定地走向造成这一切灾难的根源。

路飞穿过士兵的封锁，穿过普通骑士的封锁，直到最后的圣殿骑士，这些在战场上收割无数生命的狂战士悍不畏死，厚重的盔甲和恐怖的冲刺对体型瘦弱的白鹰形成绝妙的压制。

路飞的脚步终于停了下来，它被迫和这些配合默契的狂战士缠斗，他们不和怪力的路飞硬碰硬，似乎只是想把他困在这里。一具染满鲜血的尸体被骑士用长枪挑进包围圈，路飞避开了那具尸体，但是依旧有一些鲜血沾染在白鹰身上，那让路飞的行动变得迟缓。他们打得居然是这个主意！

路飞怒视着高处的依姆，曾经多次被人类鲜血囚禁的经历激发了更多的愤怒，它捡起了地上的长枪，迅速俯下身体抡了一大圈，长枪带着恐怖的力道打断了周围骑士们战马的腿，骑士们就惊叫着摔落到地面。路飞从这些痛苦呻吟的骑士中站起身，他握住手中长枪的中段，面向那个高高在上的教皇。男孩柔韧的腰肢后折，肌肉形成漂亮的弧度，就像是上好的弓，那杆长枪随着路飞身体的前倾掷向依姆。

骑士们还没看清路飞的动作，长枪就已经钉到了依姆的高座，就算是围在依姆身边的最好的骑士们，也只看到了枪尾最后的震颤。长枪贴着依姆的发顶，穿过教皇皇冠牢牢地钉在高座的背后。依姆的长发狼狈地散落下来，身边的骑士立刻扶起依姆，紧接着审判的高座就寸寸碎裂，变成一片废墟。

高傲的皇冠被射下，审判高座被摧毁，好像故意饶过教皇性命的一枪，这是何等的耻辱！

路飞身边的一名圣骑士暴喝一声，狂战士无法忍受这样的失败，他从地面爬起，猩红的眼睛里满是疯狂，他抽出腰间的短匕，露出了一个残忍的笑容，他居然生生割断了自己的喉咙。大量的鲜血喷涌而出，路飞再一次沾染大量的人类鲜血，陷入虚弱。这些狂战士为了铲除上帝的敌人，不惜一切代价。

另一个从地面爬起的骑士对着虚弱的白鹰举起了长枪，圣骑士的阴影笼罩住路飞，可是长枪没有落下，落下的是更多的鲜血和他的头颅。圣骑士的头颅滚落到远处，穿着厚重盔甲的身躯跪倒在地面，露出了身后的男人。用重剑砍下骑士头颅的多弗对着路飞露出一个笑容，染血的重剑被男人扔在地下，发出清脆的响声。多弗注视着他的小鹰，像是对待失而复得的财宝。男人伸出手掌，  
“我来接你了，路飞。”

多弗并没有收到路飞的感激，显然路飞还记得是谁一刀把自己送进了现在的处境。多弗看着路飞黑亮的眼睛笑起来，他到了这时才发现自己有多想念这双眼睛。男人贪婪地注视着他的小鹰，像是要把路飞牢牢记在心里，他俯下身捉住路飞的手腕，把它拉进怀里。

多弗把脸颊埋进路飞的黑发，哪怕是鲜血的气味也不能阻止多弗的好心情，他握住了路飞手掌，然后就是一声闷哼从多弗嘴里溢出，粘稠的鲜血沾在路飞手上。还是那把金色的匕首，不过这次被刺的人换成了多弗。多弗牢牢抓着路飞的手腕，把硬塞进路飞手里的匕首送进自己的小腹，  
“呋呋呋呋，现在我们两清了……”

广场外围的民众终于被驱散，可是教廷在各个教堂驻守的士兵却没有赶到，一时之间唐吉诃德的私兵居然能够与教廷强大的圣殿骑士团分庭抗礼。依姆教皇看着匆匆赶来的驻外骑士长，等待他的解释。  
“陛下，罗马几乎所有的教堂都在刚才被人纵火，士兵们都在忙着灭火……”  
“该死的唐吉诃德！”  
一旁的红衣主教在此刻丝毫没有礼仪，罗马城作为天主教的信仰中心，其中的教堂不胜枚数，毗邻的民居更多，多弗朗明哥这简直是点燃了整个罗马，他知道会死伤多少人吗？！

依姆教皇看向远处，果然无数的黑烟冲天而起，有些地方的火光甚至透过阴云照亮天空，多弗朗明哥真的像他自己说的那样，他要毁了这一切！依姆重新看向多弗，多弗对她露出了一个挑衅的笑容，依姆的视线再次落向他怀里的白鹰，“上帝之眼”越发淡漠。她与驻外骑士长对视，那种非人的目光让骑士长在这样的酷暑中打了个寒颤，  
“召回所有的士兵。”  
“什…什么？”  
“召回所有的士兵。”  
依姆教皇再次宣布命令，她高声地向所有人宣告，  
“让魔鬼逃脱才会带来更大的灾难！”  
骑士长的喉结滚动了一下，他艰涩地发出声音，  
“遵从您的命令。”

“真他妈是个疯子！”  
迪亚曼蒂忍不住喊出声来，舍弃正在燃烧的罗马，只为了杀死他们，依姆才是真正的疯子。紧接着更让人震惊的事情发生了，他们在远处看到了一杆高举的旗帜，那上面是一只头顶皇冠的双头鹰，犀利的鹰眸仿佛在注视着自己的猎物。迪亚曼蒂的咒骂声堵在喉咙，那是帝国的旗帜！

战马奔腾的震颤从远处传来，广场的地面都在跟着震动，只从声音就能猜出，那是帝国全副武装的重骑士军队，  
“真是疯了！”  
迪亚曼蒂几乎是在尖叫，  
“城门的守卫都死绝了吗？！怎么会让帝国人进来？！”  
“迪亚曼蒂，带多弗去城堡，我们挡不住这么多敌人。”  
塞尼奥尔这个冷静的年轻人做出了决断，多弗此刻已经因为失血而面色惨白了。

迪亚曼蒂终于冷静下来，这是现在最好的办法。他与塞尼奥尔对视，他看到了年轻人眼中的坚定，塞尼奥尔对多弗的忠诚和他们所有人一样，迪亚曼蒂紧握住年轻人的肩膀，  
“活着回去，我们在海上见。”  
“海上见，迪亚曼蒂。”  
塞尼奥尔注视着他们离去的背影，重新握住了手中的长枪，他仰起头，  
“德林杰！琵卡！能为多弗争取多少时间就看我们了！”  
回应他的是琵卡尖锐的吼声和夜枭凄厉的啼叫。

德雷克率领军队通过被控制的城门易如反掌，帝国的旗帜率先插在了罗马城门上。因为德雷克的谨慎，直到罗马城内乱成一团，火焰冲天时军队才冲进罗马。他们一路上甚至没有遇到什么像样的反抗，罗马的士兵们要么在广场处战斗，要么在忙着救火。帝国皇帝做梦都想收复的永恒之城就这样被德雷克大摇大摆地闯进来。

但是人的好运气总有用完的时候，他们本来是向着罗马中央的广场前进，想要趁着唐吉诃德和教廷内斗的时机，把罗马彻底收入囊中。可是却在途中遇到了刚刚被召集支援的驻外骑士们，这些被迫放弃救火的骑士本就心中懊恼，此刻遇上了帝国的军队更激起了他们心中的愤懑。士兵们在罗马的街道上厮杀起来。

德雷克的重剑又砍下了一个士兵的头颅，腰间的战斧也染满鲜血，骁勇善战的骑士长像是沉默的死神，收割罗马士兵的生命。他在马上看向广场的方向，好像要透过那些冲天的火光看到什么一样。

帝国的军队吸引了教廷的目光，多弗他们的车队几乎没受到任何阻挠，迪亚曼蒂为多弗的伤口做了简单的包扎，而白鹰似乎是因为过于疲累，已经睡过去了。多弗看着马车外飞驰而过的罗马街道，突然开口，  
“后悔吗？迪亚曼蒂。”  
“没什么可后悔的。”  
迪亚曼蒂轻快地回答他。多弗转过头，与迪亚曼蒂对视，等待他的解释。

“我们在选中你的那天起，就已经想好了一切，多弗。”  
迪亚曼蒂看着多弗，像是看着一个迷茫的孩子，  
“你要成为王，还是要毁灭世界，这些都不重要，我们只是需要一个人来追随。”  
迪亚曼蒂轻笑了一下，  
“托雷波尔也许不会这么想……不过不管怎样，你都做得好极了，多弗！”

迪亚曼蒂的嘴角高高扬起，  
“我们可是毁了永恒之城！还有依姆，你一定看到了，那个小家伙…”  
迪亚曼蒂指了一下熟睡的路飞，  
“一枪就射下了依姆的皇冠！你看见她的表情了对吧！那可真是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
迪亚曼蒂捂着肚子大笑起来，多弗也回忆起了依姆的狼狈，  
“呋呋呋呋………”  
两个人的笑声在马车里回荡，就像是恶作剧成功了的孩子。

今天一定是迪亚曼蒂下巴合不拢最多的一天，在看到唐吉诃德的城堡时迪亚曼蒂甚至怀疑自己是不是没睡醒，但是庭院中的厮杀声告诉他，他很清醒。他连骂人的力气都没有了，谁能告诉他，那些该死的奴隶是被谁放出来的？！  
“柯拉松……”  
多弗看着一片混乱的城堡，说出了真相。多弗抱着路飞走下马车，径直走向了城堡。

力库家族的旧部和奴隶们全都被柯拉松和居鲁士从地下墓穴接到了城堡中，这些瘦弱的，不见天日的可怜人在古堡中少得可怜的阳光下哭泣，他们以为自己此生都再也见不到阳光了。虽然驻守城堡的私兵数量不多，但是奴隶们的健康状况过于糟糕，即使是多于私兵数倍的人数也不足以决定战局，他们缠斗到现在也没有彻底打倒所有的私兵。

多弗和这些私兵们的回归对他们来说绝对是个坏消息，私兵们和迪亚曼蒂为多弗阻拦这些奴隶没有章法的攻击，多弗甚至没有多看他们一眼，他迅速地走进城堡，一柄重剑对着多弗劈下，多弗抱着路飞迅速后退一步，险险避过这危险的一击。  
“多弗朗明哥！”  
满是仇恨的声音传来，多弗这才看清重剑的主人，失去一条腿的居鲁士。

接下来的一剑被迪亚曼蒂接住，居鲁士显然不愿意与迪亚曼蒂纠缠，他的目标是多弗。但是多弗朗明哥毫不停留，继续走向城堡的台阶。居鲁士朝着他的背影大喊，  
“站住，多弗朗明哥！”  
多弗充耳不闻，迈步上了台阶。迪亚曼蒂却接了居鲁士的话，  
“你是居鲁士对吗？”

居鲁士警惕地看向这个男人，  
“正好，你妻子也是死在我手上，让我送你去和她团聚吧！”  
迪亚曼蒂张狂地笑起来，重剑带着巨大的力道劈向迪亚曼蒂，两个人手中的重剑交叉对抗，居鲁士的眼睛里充满怒火和悲痛，  
“就是你，杀了斯卡莱特？！”  
“真遗憾，我只杀死了你妻子，没能杀掉你女儿。那么小就做奴隶，滋味很不好受吧？”  
迪亚曼蒂成功激怒了居鲁士，接下来将是不死不休的决斗。

“居鲁士！多弗在哪？”  
先知在听说多弗朗明哥回到城堡的消息后就第一时间从庭院的战斗中赶了回来。  
“柯拉松，你这个叛徒！”  
迪亚曼蒂怒喝一声。  
“他上楼去了，还带着“天使”！多弗可以交给你吗？柯拉松！”  
居鲁士分神与柯拉松对话。  
“他绝不是多弗的对手，他做不到！”  
迪亚曼蒂尖锐地大喊。柯拉松没有做出回应，他只是后退了几步，然后就转身跑上了楼梯。

城堡各处都有奴隶与私兵的战斗，柯拉松在上楼的途中就遇到了很多，先知在脑子里猜测多弗会去哪，莫奈的房间，多弗的卧室，还有最顶层的阁楼，只有这三个地方有可能。先知被自己绊倒再从地下爬起来，他先冲向了莫奈的房间。里面也同样传出战斗的声音，柯拉松走进房间就看到遍地的奴隶尸体，他们被凶残的小伯劳鸟开膛破肚，死相凄惨。柯拉松立刻加快了脚步。

先知终于来到了有着金质圣树的奢靡房间，眼前的景象让柯拉松停住了脚步，僵在原地。一个瘦弱的女性奴隶爆发出了可怕的力量，她居然把凶残的小伯劳鸟推到了金质的圣树上，锋利的枝干瞬间刺穿了莫奈的胸膛，伯劳鸟发出痛苦的鸣叫。

那个瘦弱的女性跌坐在地下，她的身边都是同伴的尸体，她坐在血泊中看着树枝上挣扎的莫奈，突然就流下了泪水，  
“你这该死的恶毒的……你杀了我的女儿…在你们刚来到罗马的时候……就像现在这样…你把我的女儿挂在树枝上……你还……”  
瘦弱的母亲像是承受不住了一样大哭起来，可是很快，她就停止了哭泣，她擦干自己的泪水，看向痛苦的伯劳鸟，她坚强又恶毒地对它说，  
“就这样，在鲜血流干前不停挣扎吧！感受被你杀死的人有多痛苦，这是你应得的！”

这位勇敢的母亲没有再在房间停留，她一边擦拭自己的泪水，一边从房间另一侧离开了。年轻的先知沉默地看着这一切，他走向了挂在树枝上的小伯劳鸟。莫奈青色的眼睛转向他，那里面满是痛苦和祈求，小伯劳鸟艰难地举起手臂，指向了房间的角落。柯拉松的视线顺着指引看向那里，是夜莺们！那些娇小的人形鸟在角落里瑟瑟发抖，它们被吓坏了。

莫奈的手臂再一次抬起，指向了正对着它的窗外，她祈求地看着柯拉松。先知明白了，它想要自己放走这些夜莺。柯拉松此刻只有沉默，他走向窗户，推开这扇巨大的玻璃窗。莫奈发出了一声啼叫，那些夜莺们就都围到它身边，她也像一个母亲那样注视着这些娇小的人形鸟，夜莺们亲吻伯劳鸟的唇角，与它告别。又是一声啼叫，夜莺们一边回应这声啼叫一边飞向窗外，它们不舍地回头看着莫奈，看着它们的保护者，教导者。

小伯劳鸟的鲜血顺着金质圣树的枝干滴落，疼痛和生命流失的恐惧依旧在它的眼中萦绕，可是莫奈却面向柯拉松，它对这个好心的先知露出了一个感激的笑容。莫奈青色的眼睛看向在天空中盘旋的夜莺们，这就是它所请求的全部了。


	25. Chapter 25

先知离开了莫奈的房间，他没有把小伯劳鸟从圣树上放下来，那除了给莫奈增加痛苦以外没有任何意义。而且柯拉松也无法同情一只食人的凶禽，他选择尊重那位勇敢母亲的意志，先知沉默着离开了房间。

柯拉松调整了一下自己肩上的长弓，和腰间的箭矢，比起重剑或是长枪，他更擅长这个。先知确认自己已经做好了战斗准备，才迈步走向多弗的卧室，接下来就是他与自己兄长的了断了。

唐吉诃德家主的卧室安静整洁，反抗者与私兵的争斗还没有波及到这里，柯拉松看着多弗卧室的墙壁，那里曾经悬挂着一把长弓，比柯拉松背上的华丽得多。那是多弗喜爱的私藏，但是现在它不见了。先知看向通往阁楼的阶梯，看来他们兄弟两个在武器上做出了同样的选择。

沉重的脚步声在楼梯间回荡，这次柯拉松没有摔倒，他沉稳地走进了阁楼。猛烈的风吹向了先知，柯拉松下意识地眯起了双眼。阁楼相对的两扇窗户被推开，高空的气流穿过，形成猛烈的风。多弗的大衣被猎猎的风吹起，男人正依靠在窗边，等待柯拉松的到来。

“白鹰在哪？多弗。”  
“呋呋呋…我可真没想到你的一句话是这个。”  
多弗看着柯拉松身上的长弓和腰间的箭矢，  
“怎么？怕误伤它？”  
“你已经害它够多了，多弗，放过它吧！”  
“比起我的小鹰，你还是多关注一下你热爱的罗马和人民吧！”  
多弗露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。

“你的神告诉你这个了吗？先知。”  
多弗指向自己对面的窗户，柯拉松跟着多弗的示意转过头去。罗马城的景象从城堡高处一览无余，阴郁的天空，燃烧的教堂，厮杀的军队，逃亡的民众，罗马的悲惨现状如同一副流动的画作被框在阁楼的墙壁。柯拉松看到了罗马破败的景象，浓烈的黑烟和赤红的火光映在先知的眼睛里，那些惨烈的声响在他的脑海中激荡。先知猛地转过身，愤怒甚至让他说不出话来，他只能怒视这个带来灾难的魔鬼。

多弗的身后是另一扇窗，那里则是与罗马截然不同的景象，平静的海面与远处的天边相接，阴沉的乌云只是给大海带来更深的忧郁和宁静。多弗的身后就是通往海滨的密道，装载着唐吉诃德无数财富的大型船只正在海边停泊，多弗将要从密道前往大海，乘船离开这个被他毁灭的城市。

柯拉松的身体颤抖起来，女仆的消息和多弗的行动让先知明白了这一切：无辜的城市被摧毁，可怜的民众葬身火海，罗马和帝国即将陷入战争的泥沼。而造成这一切灾难的人，现在却要带着财富前往大海，实现自己丧心病狂的愿望后，在包容的大海上开始全新的生活！世界上哪有这样的狗屁道理？！

“你感到愤怒是吗？”  
多弗看着柯拉松难看的脸色，先知的眼下还沾染着黑色的颜料，那是接受依姆祝福时为了掩盖伤痕的伪装，那些已经晕染开的黑色与柯拉松此刻的表情十分相配，愤怒带来的狰狞和滑稽让先知看起来格外可笑。  
“呋呋呋呋…真是太好了！好好体会这愤怒吧，柯拉松！你背叛了我！在得知这件事时，我体会到的愤怒只会更多！”

“铮——”  
箭矢搭在长弓上的声音响起，先知的怒火化作冰冷的箭尖，对准了多弗的眉心。多弗却丝毫没有流露出被威胁生命的恐惧，他看着柯拉松搭在弓弦的指尖，愤怒让先知无法自控，轻微的颤抖从指尖传递到箭羽。多弗看着此刻的柯拉松就像是看着年幼的罗西南迪，那个手臂颤抖勉强拉开弓弦的孱弱弟弟。

“杀死我有什么用呢？我的尸体难道就能阻止这一切吗？”  
多弗的笑容越发灿烂，他看着罗马城的惨象，甚至露出了一点陶醉的神情，这场灾难只会让他发自内心地感到喜悦。  
“依姆想顾及的东西太多了！城市，教廷，权贵，帝国，她就是个精打细算的穷酸妇人！”  
这样难得的喜悦让多弗想要炫耀，  
“还记得我和你说过什么吗？柯拉松！爱使人软弱，在乎也同样！依姆在乎的越多，她失去的就越多，而我，什么都不在乎，就什么都不会失去！”

柯拉松看着多弗得意的神色，先知难以遏制地从口中涌出恶毒的语句，  
“是啊！你可是能够亲手割下生父头颅的魔鬼，当然什么都不在乎！”  
“你就只会说这一句吗？！罗西南迪！”  
多弗被激怒了，  
“那都是他的错！是他，是他为了愚蠢的朝圣，舍弃了一切权势和财富，是他天真愚蠢的愿望让我们跌落到地狱！母亲病死在朝圣的路上，你觉得那是谁的错？！我们又因为他的脸，他那张和赏金犯一模一样的脸被人追杀！”  
多弗向柯拉松怒喊，男人沉积隐藏多年的情绪在此刻爆发。

“呋呋呋呋……所以，我杀了他。我亲手割断他的喉咙，砍下他的头颅…”  
多弗诡异的笑声在阁楼里回荡，  
“…我用他的头换来了赏金，维持我们的生活。是我救了你，柯拉松。是我重新接纳了你，是我给了你权势和财富，我甚至许诺你只在我一人之下的地位。柯拉松，好好想清楚，你该怨恨的不是我。”

可是柯拉松丝毫不为多弗这颠倒黑白的话语动摇，他甚至在足够的调整时间后平静下来，他的手指不在颤抖，箭矢更加稳定地瞄准了多弗的眉心，弓弦绷紧到极致，仿佛下一秒就能让锋利的箭头穿过多弗的眉心。多弗看着这样的柯拉松，摇了摇头，他拾起了自己的长弓和箭矢。

“为什么…为什么一定要逼我再一次杀死自己的血亲呢？”  
金质的箭矢搭在弓弦，对准了柯拉松的眉心。男人向柯拉松走近了一步，他挺直身体，华丽的长弓在他手中张开。腰腹的伤口因为多弗的举动重新崩裂，鲜血渗出绷带，染红了他的华服。激动情绪带来的病态红晕从多弗脸上褪去，疼痛和失血让他再次变得苍白，男人抿起唇，唇角微微向下形成严肃的弧度。高耸的眉骨与分明的下颌让多弗看起来就像是一座栩栩如生的石质雕像，他用冰冷的目光看着柯拉松，只至手中的弓弦绷紧。

“你做不到，柯拉松，你和父亲一样。”  
多弗低哑的声音响起，在柯拉松踏入阁楼那一刻起，多弗就看到了结局。柯拉松只是沉默，  
“我绝对不要成为多弗那样的人！”  
“请仁慈的主为您的仆人见证，我将从此保持缄默……”  
“杀死我有什么用呢？我的尸体难道就能阻止这一切吗？”  
“多弗可以交给你吗？柯拉松！”  
“他绝不是多弗的对手，他做不到！”  
“你做不到，柯拉松，你和父亲一样。”  
这些杂乱的声音在先知的脑子里喧闹，他要做的就只是松开手中的弓弦，让箭矢穿过多弗的眉心。可是他的手掌却好像不再听从他的命令，先知一动也不能动，哪怕是在死亡的威胁下。

柯拉松看着多弗松开了手中的弓弦，时间仿佛在此刻慢了下来，先知看着箭矢从弓弦离开，摩擦的声音也被无限拉长。沉默的先知却突然瞪圆了双眼，一个熟悉的阴影从背后笼罩了多弗，沾染血污的羽翼展开，窗外阴暗的天空让阁楼内的一切场景变得昏暗。金质箭矢偏离了原有的轨迹，那对羽翼从背后环住了多弗，多弗惊愕的面容消失在交错的羽毛之后，就像是得到了一个来自魔鬼的拥抱。

箭矢擦过先知的头顶射入身后的墙壁，柯拉松手中的弓箭掉落在地，他看着窗边的景象伸出了一只手掌，  
“不——”  
柯拉松试图阻止将要发生的一切，但是他被自己的弓箭绊倒了，先知此刻感知不到任何疼痛，他绝望地看着窗边，看着路飞和多弗。白鹰从背后环抱着多弗，它轻盈地跳上了窄窄的窗台，猛烈的风吹得它发丝凌乱，它的脸上还带着脏污和血迹。路飞看着摔倒的柯拉松，像是被他的笨拙逗笑，男孩对着柯拉松露出了一个灿烂的笑容，就像是睡前把自己摔进床铺那样，路飞放松自己的身体，向后仰倒，投入天空的怀抱。

白鹰与多弗一同坠下城堡。

重新站起的柯拉松来不及做出任何阻拦，他僵在距离窗台短短几步的位置。先知感到晕眩，他甚至不敢再向前迈步，那扇打开的窗仿佛成了柯拉松最深的噩梦。

路飞不会飞翔。柯拉松在心里机械地想着这句话，他跪倒在地下，路飞的笑容还在先知的眼前停留，柯拉松用双手捂住脸颊，泪水从颤抖的指间流下。与路飞相处的点点滴滴全都在此刻浮现，是他害死了无辜的白鹰，他从一开始就应该带着路飞离开，这一切灾难都可以避免。

“昂啾——”  
一声清脆的鹰啼从窗外远远地传进来，柯拉松不可置信地停下了哭泣，先知猛地抬起头看向窗外，远处的天空似乎有一个黑点，泪水让先知的视线模糊不清，他拼命地擦拭泪水，像是一个无法停止哭泣的幼童。直到一个瘦弱的身影，扇动自己的羽翼，停留在窗前。泪水再一次模糊了柯拉松的双眼，那是路飞，学会飞翔的路飞。

先知跌跌撞撞地站起身，他踉跄着扑到了窗边，男人仰起头看着半空中的路飞，  
“对不起，路飞，对不起，这一切都是我……”  
先知哽咽起来，失而复得的狂喜和巨大的愧疚淹没了他，路飞落回了窗台，那对漂亮的羽翼收回在背后。白鹰宽容地拥抱住先知，亲吻他的前额，像是一个美好的祝福。先知看着路飞身上那些深可见骨的伤痕，他流露出更加痛苦的神情。

“啾！”  
安慰似的一声啼叫响起，然后就是更复杂响亮的叫声，就像是鸟类之间的对话，路飞仰起头对着空中啼叫。紧接着是更多羽翼扇动的声音，柯拉松露出了惊讶的表情，之前被他放走的夜莺们又重新回到了这里。人形鸟们用啼叫交流，很快那些夜莺就擦着柯拉松身边飞进了城堡，像是在执行白鹰的命令。

路飞的手指落在了先知的脸颊，它拉扯男人的嘴角迫使它们向上仰起，路飞得到了一个先知的笑容。然后男孩的指尖从柯拉松的嘴角划过，路飞的手上还染着鲜血，鲜红的血色在柯拉松的两颊留下痕迹，先知的笑容就这样固定在脸上。路飞满意地看着柯拉松，  
“离开这里，路飞！”  
柯拉松握住路飞的手掌，他急切地请求白鹰远离这场灾难。

路飞没有给他承诺，白鹰从柯拉松手中抽出了手掌，再一次回到空中，羽翼在空中用力扇动，白鹰离开了柯拉松的视野，飞向了燃烧着的罗马。柯拉松在阁楼内转身，他跑向另一侧窗户，能够看到罗马的那扇，他看着路飞飞向火焰和战争。

罗马此刻的景象似乎与地狱也没什么分别，浓烈的黑烟让罗马上空更加阴郁，那些乌云在空中翻滚，就像在孕育什么怪物一样。每个街区都陷落了，火势以教堂为中心向四周扩散，民众从燃烧的房屋中逃出，眼睁睁看着自己的家被烧毁，那里面甚至还有他们的亲人。能够救火的士兵全都在广场附近与帝国军队厮杀，精锐的圣殿骑士团被唐吉诃德家族拖在了广场，普通的罗马士兵在帝国骑兵的进攻下节节败退。德雷克带着士兵们坚定地向广场推进，战马绕过尸体前行，马蹄上满是血污。

那些前来观看处刑的民众被夹在两处战场之中，他们绝望地四处奔逃，有些幸运的人离开了这里，可是更多的人还是被困在广场的边缘，他们竭力使自己不倒在拥挤的人群中，帝国的旗帜却越来越近，仿佛随时都能出现在他们面前，收割他们的生命。恐惧的哭喊和广场内的厮杀声交织在一起，地狱也不过如此。

唐吉诃德忠心的仆人们抱有死志，他们不打算离开战场，为了给多弗拖延更多的时间。圣殿骑士团的狂战士们更是悍不畏死，他们之间的战斗就格外惨烈，已经被砍下半个头颅的骑士也能把手中的长枪刺进敌人的身体，倒下的士兵死死抱住战马的马蹄，用最后的生命为同伴创造机会。广场上断肢和死尸到处都是，最精锐的骑士们却面不改色，他们中的一部分护送教皇回到教廷，而剩下的就将要在这里应战帝国的军队。

依姆教皇的马车已经来到了教廷，女人被圣骑士搀扶着走下马车，她的皇冠重新戴在头上，但是长发有些凌乱，也许教皇已经不再像看起来这样气定神闲了。恢宏华丽的教廷和其他教堂一样，最顶端是一个巨大的金属十字架，那是全罗马最大的一个。巨大的上帝标志让人心生敬畏，即使是在这样阴暗的时刻，那看起来也依旧神圣，好像只要站在教廷的门前就能够得到天主的救赎。

依姆没有立刻走进教廷，她似有所感，仰头看向天空，一个模糊的人影出现在天空，出现在罗马的中心。教廷上方的阴云更加剧烈地滚动起来，一闪而过的银白在阴云中心闪过，依姆突然高声命令所有人，  
“后退！后退！”  
忠诚的骑士们迅速执行了命令，他们带着依姆教皇极速地向后退去，然后就是一道刺目的亮白，教廷附近的所有人都闭上了眼睛。

在教廷阴郁的天空上，一道前所未有的巨大闪电劈下，那闪电几乎是照亮了整个罗马，罗马的所有人都看向那道白光，就连厮杀中的敌人都停下了战斗，所有人惊愕地看着那道仿佛能将天空劈开的雷刃从空中落下，它精准地落在了教廷上方那巨大的金属十字架上，恢宏神圣的教廷摇晃着冒出火光。此刻，轰隆隆的巨大雷声才从远处传来，震耳欲聋的恐怖声音慑住了所有人的心神。燃烧的教廷，巨大的闪电，悲惨的城市，所有人都绝望地想到了圣经中那耳熟能详的场景，那注定要到来的末日审判。

世界将被毁灭的恐惧降临到每一个人头上，哪怕是最不虔诚的信徒也惊恐地跪倒在地。狂热的圣骑士也陷入了末日审判的恐慌，罗马所有人的动作都停了下来，他们只是呆呆地看着那燃烧的教廷和仿佛被撕裂的沉郁天空。

罗马城在那一瞬间变得安静，流动的画卷仿佛被固定下来，人们被火光映红的面容满是绝望，他们痛苦地看着天空，看着燃烧的教廷，直到一声高亢华丽的鸣叫从唐吉诃德的城堡传来。那是圣歌的第一个音符，仿佛是濒死之际的最后一次发声，那用尽了演唱者所有力量的歌声响彻罗马云霄。圣歌从城堡处传开，夜莺们如同曾经学习歌唱的每一次那样，用歌声应和它们的教导者，应和莫奈生命中最后一次献唱。

正如天使降临日那时一样，圣歌在夜莺们的传唱中传遍了整个罗马，城市的氛围在这歌声中变得肃穆宁静，罗马中心的天空也像是被这歌声穿透，阴郁的云层散开，金色的阳光从中落下，周围的乌云被染上金光，一道光柱从天空落到城市，所有人都看向那道光柱，看向那个停留在光芒中的单薄身影。

背后的羽翼尽情舒展，天使的影子被阳光映照在地面，神圣的歌声为那个身影带来更多的荣光。士兵们手中的长枪跌落发出清脆的响声，穿戴盔甲的骑士们跪倒在地，他们想起了天主的启示，那审判过后的救世主，

“……他们上来遍满了全地，围住圣徒的营与蒙爱的城，就有火从天降下………”

“……我又看上面的，从祂面前天地都逃避，再无可见之处了……”

罗马的士兵与骑士都虔诚地献上了自己的双膝，他们不再关注自己的敌人，这些战士们跪伏在眼前的地面，所有的武器盔甲都被抛下，只至祈祷的声音从杂乱变得统一。被困在广场边缘的民众们也停下了推攘与奔逃，他们无法在拥挤中下跪，只能垂下自己的头颅，加入那些虔诚的诵念。

帝国的军队也被这神迹震慑，他们呆坐在战马之上，直到骑士长德雷克翻身下马，染血的重剑被插进罗马的土地，身着重甲的德雷克向着那个方向单膝跪地，低下了自己高傲的头颅。所有的士兵都追随他们的长官，向那道身影俯首行礼。越来越多的民众加入了这场祈祷，他们在罗马的各处跪伏，不同的声音交汇统一，与夜莺们的圣歌融为一体。

陷落的永恒之城，从血与火中回归宁静。

城堡高处的先知呆呆地看着这一切发生，直到一只夜莺来到他面前，一卷熟悉的莎草纸掉进男人怀里。柯拉松认出了那上面属于自己的字迹，那是他用通用语译出的圣经。娇小的人形鸟在完成自己的任务后就飞向了天空，而这样的事正在罗马各处上演。

民众们颤抖着双手捡起了面前的书卷，他们认为这是天主的恩赐，通用语译作的圣经，上帝啊！他们也能拥有解读神旨的权利吗？！帝国的骑士长也同样收到了一份，德雷克看着书卷上的文字，那是另一种力量，它同样足以震动世界，甚至比战争更为强大。依姆教皇金色的眼睛被火光映成红色，那让她好像变回了凡人。教皇手中握着一卷与身份不符的廉价莎草纸，她发出了长长的一声叹息，女人永远挺直的脊背似乎突然垮下。

那卷薄薄的纸张上，承载的是思想的力量。思想的种子在此刻种进了所有民众的心中，上帝的羔羊将要学会挑选合格的牧羊人，他们将要拥抱自由。

柯拉松抄写的书卷被散落到罗马各处，战争的停止让民众们大声赞美上帝的慷慨，并开始祈求一场暴雨，让燃烧的罗马恢复平静。只有一对母子没有加入这场祈祷，他们遥遥地望着燃烧的教廷，甚至祈求它能燃烧的更久一些。  
“母亲，你看到了吗？！父亲他没有说谎，闪电…十字架…父亲不是…他不是骗子！”  
在母亲怀抱里的孩子语无伦次地诉说，他是那个被教廷审判堕落的冒险者罗兰度的孩子。母亲的亲吻和泪水一起落到孩子的脸颊，  
“是的，库里克。你父亲…你父亲他是个诚实的人。我一直都知道……罗兰度他从不说谎…”

整个罗马都笼罩在这样狂热的气氛之中，只有大海依旧沉静如初。唐吉诃德的船只一直在等待他们的主人从密道出现，可是多弗却出现在海上。古拉迪乌斯从海里捞上他们狼狈的主人，男人咳出肚子里的海水才勉强清醒，多弗腹部的伤口被海水浸湿，古拉迪乌斯叫人拿来干净的绷带与药物。  
“您怎么会在海里？”  
“我还想问呢……”  
管家先生安静下来，不打算再次触怒狼狈的多弗。

多弗捂住脸颊回忆起之前的经过，他的小鹰从昏睡中苏醒，做的第一件事是阻止他杀死柯拉松，第二件就是抱着他从城堡上跳下去。他握着男孩细瘦的手臂，所有的愤怒都只变成了嘴边的一句“小疯子”。多弗看到的最后景象是白鹰挥舞的羽翼，然后就在强烈的失重感中失去了意识，直到他在船上醒来。

一声清越的鹰啼从罗马传来，他们在海上向那里望去，只是一个模糊渺小的身影，多弗也能认出那就是路飞。刚才的厮杀喧嚣被圣歌祈祷代替，即使在海上也能看见熊熊燃烧的教廷和那道巨大的光柱。

多弗极力谋划的战争被路飞制止，多弗看见他的小鹰在唐吉诃德城堡的阁楼与柯拉松道别。只是模糊不清的身影，多弗却感受到了路飞身上前所未有的喜悦。终于，那道身影来到了多弗的正上方。多弗推开了身边的侍从，他站在船只的栏杆处看向路飞，他们隔着阴云与海风对视，这也许是多弗第一次仰望他的小鹰。他们沉默相对，多弗的唇舌仿佛被锁住，他擅长的一切话语都无法吐露，他只是看着路飞，与路飞黑色的眼珠对视，像是能够通过这种方式挽回些什么。

但是，一切都结束了。锁住罗马的枷锁被路飞打破，自由已经到来，学会飞翔的白鹰将要迎接下一次冒险，匆匆闯入罗马的天使就这样匆匆离去。多弗仰头望着路飞离开的方向，直到那个身影彻底消失不见。一滴水顺着多弗的脸颊滑落，然后就是更多的水滴落下，染湿了男人的面容，所有人期盼的暴雨终于到来！

永恒之城将在暴雨中迎来新生！

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [成年礼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340760) by [wangxiangtai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai)


End file.
